Winged
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: Full sum inside. They were resuced from the Rare Hunters and brought to safety to a normal life, but they could never be normal especially when their past catches up. Yaoi, pairings inside. Idea from James Patterson
1. Leaving Hell

**Title: Winged  
Rating: T, mainly for swearing and suggestive scenes.  
Pairings: YYxY, YBxR, YMxM, SKxJW, maybe others.** **  
Summary: After being rescued they were taken away to Domino to live a normal life, but they couldn't change who they are, designed to survive, to work as the tools of the Rare Hunters how could they be normal? BETA WANTED!

* * *

**

**HD: I am sorry to say I am putting all my fics (except Big Sister and Presenting Moulan Rouge) because I'm redoing half of them. **

**COH: while we redo those fics HD has made a fic to keep you occupied while she's busy. **

**Bea: HD owes nothing HAHA!**

**Cole: pathetic. **

**Alvar: No own!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Hell **

In an unknown location in the heart of Japan the secret society of the Rare Hunters worked restlessly forming together their greatest creation.

In a special laboratory behind closed and locked doors, in cages fit for animals four children, tainted by the men stirred.

The first was the smallest, with large, amethyst, chibi eyes and tri-coloured spiked hair, black with a tipping of dark purple and golden bangs, as if he weren't unusual enough, growing from his shoulder blades were a pair of purple feathered wings. Y654M, self named; Yugi.

Beside him was another, His hair snow-white and eyes bright emerald. He was British, well mannered and kind. From his back grew a pair of dove white feathered wings, Making him look Angelic. R470B, self named; Ryou.

Beside him was a taller boy. His hair was shades of blonde and gold and golden brown eyes, he was America, Brooklyn by his accent. From his back grew golden wings that glowed warming when light touched them, almost like the sun. J097W, self named; Joey.

The last was the 'leader' of the group. His skin was an exotic bronze, his eyes a bright purple like fresh lilacs, his hair a halo of sandy-blonde, He was Egyptian and a pair of sandy-blonde, almost like sand, wings grew from his back. M104I, self named; Malik.

There were the four children turned birds' experiment that the society worked long and hard on. Giving each special ability to make them unique, special or as the children liked to say, Mutant freaks.

All the planing all their long hours and hard work were cut short when finally the authorities caught-up with them. A huge ambush was set up and the whole place was searched and the four were turned up.

And now they sat (this being the first time they had ever left the headquarters), in plastic chairs in the office of the head of Investigation.

The chief sat in high backed chair behind his oak desk, watching the children, each wearing white gowns (the only thing they were _allowed _to wear) their wings pulled tight against their bodies to hide them from preying eyes, although the had already been exposed to half of the office.

"So." The chief was unsure as to how to address them. He decided it didn't matter after none of the children answered and just went ahead. "The Rare Hunters have been cleared out and the headquarters have been closed off for investigation. All four of you will be sent to a foster home while everything is being sorted out."

They didn't react. Yugi's eyes had glazed over slightly while he stared into the Chief's eyes. Ryou was silently watched the staff through the glass that was separating the office. Malik and Joey were sitting still and concentrating on escape routs.

The Chief was saved from further awkward conversation by the opening of the door. In walked a young woman of Egyptian assent, her hair was raven black and eyes bright brown.

"Isis!" Chief called, standing. "This is Isis." He introduced the children. "Isis will be your foster parent, her and her brother. They'll be taking care of you in a small city, Domino I believe."

Isis smiled warmly at them. She seemed fairly nice. Malik's eyes slid to Yugi who caught his silent question and nodded once. Malik stood and the others followed his action.

"I'm Malik. This is Joey, Yugi and Ryou." He was the first time he'd spoken since they had gotten them out of the headquarters.

"Well I'm Isis Ishtar. Hopefully the four of you will be comfortable in Domino with me; we have a fairly big house, lots of room to run around."

Malik looked again at Yugi who once again nodded. "I'm sure we will."

The house was fairly big. Two story with a reasonable backyard. When Isis parked the car Yugi was the first to jump out. With reluctance the others climbed out and picked up the small bags that carried there very few belongings.

When Malik turned his back to pick up his pack he had turned his back on Yugi, which usually never was a good sign, as when he turned back he saw no sign of Yugi, only Ryou and Joey following Isis into the house.

"Yugi!" Malik called. Yugi's fascination of wondering off had always leaded them into trouble back with the Rare Hunters.

Malik quickly scanned the street but found no trace of Yugi.

"Malik." A small hand slipped into his and Malik looked down. Yugi stood beside him, perfectly fine with a cheery smile on his face.

"Yugi, don't do that!" Malik hissed, tightening his grip of little Yugi's hand.

"Sorry." Yugi whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"It's ok." Malik sighed, giving in. Yugi had that effect on him, on everyone.

Yugi smiled brightly and pulled Malik into the house. They found the others in the living room.

"There you are." Isis sighed loudly. "I was just explaining the rules. Breakfast at 7 every day, dinner at 6:30 exactly, you'll each have chorus to do and it will be two to a room. You'll be going to school, Domino high, you'll be catching the bus at 8 and homework is to be completed everyday after school. So the bedrooms are upstairs, they are conjoined to a bathroom."

The four left upstairs, a silence between them until they reached the bedrooms. Each one had only two single beds, a wardrobe and a desk. Malik was to share a room with Ryou and Joey with Yugi.

They gathered in Ryou and Malik's room to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Ryou asked quietly. His voice was soft and low, he had always been timed and quiet.

"Maybe we should stay, you know, for awhile." Joey suggested.

Malik had a plan; he had been forming it since before they had been taken from the Rare Hunters. "We find our families."

The statement was met by a round of silence.

"Why?" Joey asked after what seemed like years but was only seconds.

"Why not?" Malik asked, confusion creeping into his tone

"They gave us up, Malik, they didn't want us!" Joey exploded. Ryou and Yugi remained quiet, neither meeting Malik's eye.

"But don't you want to know about your family? Where you come from?" The others didn't respond.

"Malik," Ryou's quiet voice spoke up, Malik had to strain to catch his words, "We don't need to find out family, we are a family."

Yugi nodded along with Ryou, his hair swaying with the bobbing of his head. Malik sighed, sitting down heavily on his bed and running his hands through his hair.

"Fine, we won't find our families, we'll stay here and try being _normal _for once."

Yugi grinned and Ryou smiled softly.

* * *

For Malik, the best thing about not being in the lab was sleeping in. He hadn't slept in while since forever. The bed, not a cage, was so warm and soft he couldn't bear to drag himself out.

Isis wasn't so kind. She dragged the four out of bed declaring they were late for school.

"School is _today_?" Joey exploded as he had clothes shoved into his arms and was pushed back into his room.

"Yes, the agents made sure you were able to get in as soon as possible. Come on you have half an hour to get ready!" Isis ushered them out, clothes in their arms.

"This blows." Joey muttered bitterly.

"Tell me about it." Malik sighed.

As soon as he and Ryou were changed they went in to check on Joey and Yugi. Joey had collapsed back into bed and Yugi was trying to do up his buttons.

Malik jumped in to help, yelling at Joey to get a move on as he did.

"There all done. Now go get breakfast." Malik commanded, letting Yugi past to go with Ryou. "Now come on Joey." Malik threw a pillow on his head.

Joey growled, smoothing out his ruffled feathers. "I do not do school." He grumbled.

"Neither do I." Malik sighed. "Just come on."

As they piled into Isis's once more, Malik made sure to pull his wings tighter against his back, they ached with tension but Malik was too busy feeling sick. He had never been to a real school before, but he had been tutored at the headquarters.

As they pulled up outside the gates Isis turned in her seat to look at the four.

"OK, here are the rules. You walk _straight _home, don't pull out those wings of yours and don't mention anything about your pasts."

"Yea like were dying to tell everyone that were mutant-human-bird-freaks." Malik muttered under his breath.

Joey snorted and Isis shot him a suspicious look. "What?"

"Nuttin." Joey smirked, climbing out of the car. The others followed.

"So what are we going to do?" Joey muttered to Malik.

"No idea." Malik sighed.

'**Domino High' **Was printed across the fence in big block letters. As they walked into the school people turned to watch them, some whispered as they walked past and Malik became tense.

"They're just saying stuff like, 'new kids' and about our looks and stuff." Joey told Malik, calming the boy.

"Where do we go?" Yugi asked, tugging on Malik's shirt.

"I don't know, but." He stopped and so did the others, turning to look at him. "I have some rules of my own. Yugi, no mind-business OK, restrain." Yugi nodded. "Joey, no 'skill' OK, stay normal." Joey sighed but nodded. "And I will restrain from fighting. Oh and Ryou, try not to be too anti-social, interact a little."

Not only had the Rare Hunters giving the four wings but they had also experimented with powers.

Malik was able to fight with extraordinary skill, he was quick and powerful, able to take down anyone and strength that was second to none.

Joey had speed fast speed in flight, able to out fly anything, almost as fast as a speeding bullet when he was in his game. He also had sensitive hearing so he was able to hear a pin drop in a crowded room and hawk eyes so he could see long distance.

Ryou was able to breath underwater similar to a fish, well a flying-fish, power to see what has happen to something/someone when he touches an object/person and able to talk to marine animals.

And little Yugi was able to read minds of anyone and to even control ones thoughts and actions through their mind, a skill that was helpful and dangerous.

A bell rung over head and the students began to file into the school, unsure what to do the four followed slowly. They stood in the corridor as everyone around them walked off to homeroom, chatting loudly.

Finally an elderly woman with greying hair approached the four. Her nose was pointed and her skin was leathery looking, wrinkled and hanging from her neck.

"I am Sato-sensei, I am the vice principal of Domino High, your guardian Ishtar Isis made sure that you were taken care of today. I am here to show you to your homerooms; there I am sure your teachers will help you. This way."

She turned and walked away, after a hesitated pause the others followed. "You are all in year 9 and I have made sure you are together in most classes, well at least two of you." She stopped in front of a door. "Ryou and Joey," the two stepped forwards, "this is Suzuki-sensei, and she will give you directions and time tables.

Ryou and Joey entered cautiously leaving Yugi and Malik in the hallway with Sato-sensei.

As the two entered the full class went silent. Suzuki-sensei was young and chirpy with short hair and a bright smile. She jumped up when the door closed (the class still focused on the two.)

"You two must be Ryou and Joey!" Ryou nodded shyly. Joey's ears pricked at any sound and he heard Malik, Yugi and Sato leaving.

"Yea." Joey nodded, making his bangs fall across his golden-brown eyes.

"We're so happy to have you!" Suzuki gushed. "This is my homeroom class!" They didn't quiet match her mood. "Oh your timetables, I have them right here." She practically jumped on her draws, pulling out two slips of paper. "Here."

Ryou scanned his paper silently. Joey mumbled a curse at the subjects.

"Would anyone like to show Joey and Ryou around?" Suzuki looked around eagerly at the blank faces. She didn't seem disappointed when no one jumped to volunteer. "OK, how about Bakura?"

A boy up the back snorted loudly. He was tall with widely-spiked (not as pointy as Yugi) hair that was a grey-white outlined in black dye, his eyes were a murky brown-red like fresh blood spilt across the ground. All-in-all he looked like a Suzuki-killer.

"I'll pass." He called.

Suzuki, again, wasn't disappointed, (Joey had a feeling that nothing would disappoint her) and looked onto another.

"Mia?"

A beautiful blonde girl with a super-model figure and sharp calculating purple-blue eyes raised her head and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Wonderful!" Suzuki cheered, applauding happily. "This reminds me of a song!" As she sung some song about rainbows and butterflies Joey and Ryou sat next to Mia and introduced themselves.

"I'm Joey and this is Ryou." Joey introduced.

"I'm Mia, Valentine Mia. Gotta last name hun?"

Joey and Ryou exchanged wearily looks. They looked back down at their timetables trying to think fast.

_**Wheeler Joseph. **_

**_Banku Ryou. _**

"Wheeler, Wheeler Joey." Joey grinned.

"Banku Ryou." Ryou whispered lightly.

Mia seemed to have heard because she nodded. "So what's your first class?"

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: There is the beginning!**

**COH: Any thoughts, comments welcome. **

**Bea: Flame shall be used for my own personal amusement. **

**Cole: just review already.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Street Fighting

**COH: Here is chapter 2!**

**Bea: wow she actually wrote another chapter? That's like amazing. **

**HD: shutup Bastet!**

**Cole: (-smirk-) Bastet. **

**Bea: shut up demon-boy!**

**COH: ANYWAY! HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Alvar: On with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Street Fighting **

Malik and Yugi were led further down the hall to another room. Sato stoped and turned to the two.

"This is Ichigo-sensei; she'll be helping you out." Sato opened the door and Malik and Yugi slipped in.

The whole room was in an up-roar, the students were everywhere and the Ichigo-sensei herself was seated behind her desk, earphones on and a book in front of her face, only her curly brown hair stuck over the top. A paper wasp whizzed past Malik's head.

One of the students, a tall girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes, jumped forwards.

"Hi I'm Anzu, want to be friends?"

Malik was so startled he almost struck her with a head snapping blow. Yugi looked rather scared of the girl and stood slightly behind Malik and regarded her with his wide amethyst eyes.

"Hey, Friendship-Freak, Try not to scare the newbies." Someone yelled from the back, this was followed by some laughter and calls of agreement.

Anzu gave a huge huff and stalked off angrily. Malik raised a thin eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You must be the new kids then." Ichigo was by their side, the earphones hanging around her neck and a MP3 player tucked into her pocket.

Up close she was young looking with swirled grey eyes and a thin face. She looked tired and worn and seemed to be ignoring the class. Malik nodded.

"I'm Malik and this is Yugi." Yugi stepped forwards and smiled shyly.

"Here are your timetables and maps since none of these lazy asses will volunteer to help out. Take some time to look over that map you have three minutes." She went back to her desk.

Malik and Yugi sat at a desk and looked over everything.

_**Ishtar Malik. **_

_**Motou Yugi. **_

The class ignored the two and finally the bell sounded over head once more and everyone left.

* * *

_Period 1: Science, Lab3, Inoue-sensei. _

The two met up with Joey and Ryou outside the labs, the two were with a gorgeous blonde, who left when they approached.

"Who was she?" Malik asked Joey as they made their way into the lab.

"Mai, she's assigned to help us out." Joey shrugged.

When they entered the room, last, the four froze in the doorway. The walls were white, the floor a washed-out grey, there were benches set up everywhere and cages with animals.

All four tensed and memories of their life flooded their senses and caused them to shiver and freeze.

A gloved hand touched Malik's arm and he reacted instantly. Striking out he grabbed the arm and twisted hard, pushing the offending person away with a shove that caused them to topple back into a bench.

"What are you doing?" A stern voice snapped. An old man with a melted face of wrinkles, stood between Malik and the boy who had approached him.

The room watched Malik with awe and fear at the small boy. Malik had the weak appearance of someone petty and small and would always be picked as someone who would be bullied easily.

Malik's cheeks heated and he felt a wave of embarrassment; it was his nature to lash out easily, a down side of being made into a mutant.

"We are sorry sire," Yugi jumped in, "we're just nervous." Yugi's eyes flashed and Inoue's expression went neutral.

"It's OK, I guess." Inoue cast aside, he just walked to the front of the class and began a lecture on the solar system.

Malik cast an angry look at Yugi. _Not cool. _He hissed in his mind, knowing full well Yugi would read his thoughts.

Yugi shrugged and gave Malik the 'you-broke-a-rule-too' look. They sat down on the back bench. The rest of the class cast cautious looks at the four and whispered behind their hands.

Joey looked annoyed as he listened to the conversations, Ryou wrote notes, Yugi scribbled in his note book and Malik thought.

There was no way they were going to be able to blend, not with the stunt that Malik had just pulled. He moaned in his head and mentally banged his head, hard, against a brick wall.

Yugi gave him a sympathetic smile that Malik returned half-heartily.

Once Inoue had stoped drowning on about this-and-that (he got off the topic of the Solar system to Ra knows what!) it was time for them to leave.

The four jumped up and practically bolted from the room. Mai waited outside. She smiled when she saw them.

"OK now we go to the hall." Mai instructed, leading them away.

"For what?" Joey asked, following the blonde.

"For choosing our creative classes, the tenth and ninth years have 'creative classes' together. You know like art, music, drama, cooking, material arts, stuff like that. We choose two."

The hall was packed with the tenth and ninth year students. Mia and her group of friends sat with the four as Sato stood before them on the stage.

"Today you'll be choosing your two creative classes, papers with the selective classes will be passed around, now you'll select your top three and we'll try to fit you into two of the chosen classes. Tomorrow lists of the classes will be posted on the student board so you'll be able to see what you've got."

A pile of papers was handed to Joey who took one and passed the bundle along.

* * *

1)**_Material Arts_**

_**2)Cooking**_

_**3)Dramatic Arts**_

_**4)Music**_

_**5)Art**_

_**6)Computer technology

* * *

**_

After they selected their top three they passed the notes back to the teachers.

* * *

Ryou: Art, music, cooking.

Joey: Computer technology, cooking, material arts.

Yugi: Dramatic Arts, Cooking, computer technology.

Malik: Material Arts, Dramatic Arts, cooking.

* * *

The students were dismissed after some lecturing on their choices.

Mai showed them to their math classes, double period.

Finally lunch came.

The four snuck away and sat on the edge of the school, hidden behind trees and Plants. Joey stretched out and yawned loudly.

"Is it just me or does everyone ells hate school?"

There was a round of agreement to Joey's question.

"Who knew we could be normal enough to actually go to school." Malik smiled.

"I don't think we're _that _normal." Yugi grinned, stealing some of Joey's muffin.

"We can always dream." Malik sigh wistfully.

After gruelling hours of school they were finally allowed to go home.

The four made their way through Domino, getting a better look of the place. Luckily the four had a keen sense of direction so finding their way back to Isis' without a map was no hustle at all.

"If we go through there we'll be home quicker." Joey pointed down a side alley.

"You mean a short cut?" Yugi asked.

"Yea pretty much." Joey nodded.

"Let's go then." Malik instructed. He headed first into the alley way.

"Malik…" Joey was silenced by a hand covering his mouth.

Someone grabbed Ryou's arms, pinning the painfully to his back. Yugi was grabbed around the shoulders and forced against a wall. Someone grabbed Malik's hand but he pulled it away and elbowed the intruder in the nose, he felt satisfied at the sickening crack that was once the man's nose.

Blood dripped from Malik's elbow, the guy's blood of course. Malik sprung over to Yugi and dislocated the guy's arm, forcing him to release Yugi who slumped down.

"Joey, Ry, up and away!" Malik shouted, grabbing Yugi. He snapped out his wings and punched an advancing guy in the gut making him gag and fall to the ground.

Joey's wings snapped out, catching the few rays of sun that were visible, his wings knocked the guy over and he gave him a few good kicks before leaping into the air.

Ryou unfolded his white dove wings, making him look angelic, and set the stunned man off balance. Malik came streaking over and kicked the guy in the jaw as he reached out for the hovering Ryou.

Yugi jumped in the air, snapping out his purple wings and stuck his tongue out at the men.

"Go East!" Malik yelled. He gave a last kick to the only standing guy and took off after the others.

The shot straight up so they wouldn't be seen easily.

"Who were they?" Yugi asked, flying next to Malik, who was covered in most of the blood.

"They looked like Rare Hunter guards." Malik growled. Great they get out of the labs only to have people want them back in!

"What are we going to tell Isis?" Joey asked, indicating to the blood they wore on their clothing.

"That we got into a fight." Malik shrugged, wincing as a stabbing pain shot through his shoulder. Apparently he hadn't gotten out fully unharmed.

"She'll kill us." Joey sighed. "Blood is hard to get out of white clothes."

They landed behind a closed shop and tucked in their wings, pulling jackets on to hide the rips on the back of their shirts, caused by the wings coming through. Yugi was limping slightly so Joey picked him up and carried him back to the house.

Malik wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist to support him as he looked dazed.

"You OK, Ry?" Malik asked, helping him inside. Ryou nodded quietly.

Isis was waiting in the kitchen. She caught one look at the blood covered four and let out a shrill scream that hurt Joey's sensitive ears.

"What happened?" She demanded, Setting the all down in chairs and looking them over.

"It was just a little fight." Joey shrugged.

"_Just a fight?_" Isis hissed, reminding Malik of an angry cobra. "You're covered in blood!"

"It's not our blood." Yugi piped up. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Isis' eyes flashed.

"You were beating people up?"

"Actually they were the ones to start it." Malik told her, taking off his jacket and unfolding his wings.

"And your shirts are ripped!" Isis moaned.

The others took off their jackets and unfolded their wings.

"Can I have a bath?" Yugi asked, looking in dismay at the blood on his purple wings.

"Come on." Malik took his hand and lead him upstairs. "Ryou, you can have one after Yugi is finished." Ryou nodded.

"Are you even listening to me?" Isis called.

"Not really." Malik yelled back.

He ran the hot water and helped Yugi peel off his shirt.

"Mal, are the Rare Hunters going to get us again?" Yugi asked quietly.

Malik stopped and frowned. "Their not going to, Yug, because I won't let them. I'm not going to let them take you, or Ryou or Joey."

"Promise?" Yugi asked.

"Promise. Now get cleaned up, and don't forget to wash your wings." Malik left him and headed to his room to get changed into clean clothes.

Ryou was already there and dressed. Isis had bought them each some clothing until they went shopping properly. Most of the clothes didn't fit well but they were enough.

Ryou was dressed in jeans and a grey sweat shirt that had rips in the back for his wings. He was drawing something on a piece of scrap paper; he lay on the floor on his stomach so his wings could spread out.

After Malik put on a pair of jeans and a purple top he lay on the floor beside Ryou, his wings out as well.

"Whatcha drawing?" Malik asked, stealing the paper from Ryou.

It was only half done but still rather beautiful, a picture of an eagle flying over a valley.

"It's good." Malik smiled handing it back. Ryou fiddled with his pencil until he finally spoke.

"Malik, do you think that the Rare Hunters are going to try and get us back?" His emerald-green eyes poured into Malik's lilac-purple.

"They'll try but we won't let them. For years we've tried to escape and we're finally out, I'm not ever going to let them take us back." He kissed Ryou's cheek in an affectionate way. "Don't worry about it, k?"

"K." Ryou nodded.

"Good. Yugi should be out of his bath soon, so get ready to have one, and clean your wings OK."

"Yes Mother." Ryou teased standing up.

"Good." Malik smiled.

As Ryou left the room Joey came in. He sat on Malik's bed as Malik got into a kneeling position.

"What's up?" Malik asked.

"Do you ever think we'll be truly normal?" Joey asked finally.

"Not unless there is a highly skilled surgeon who can remove our wings and our special abilities." Malik smiled.

"So you're saying never?" Joey smiled almost sadly.

"No matter what happens we can never be a normal human, hell we're not even fully human." Malik sighed.

"It's OK for you Malik, you don't give a fuck about being a human, you're the only one who cares only about the group and staying out of the labs, you don't give a damn about anything ells." Joey's eyes watched Malik as he pondered on Joey's little outburst.

"You're right, I don't care about being human, and it doesn't matter to me because I'll never be one." Malik shrugged.

"I hate reality." Joey muttered.

"Don't us all." Malik sighed.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: End Second chapter! **

**Alvar: Awww**

**Bea: I liked the fight scenes, Malik is like the only one who knows how to fight!**

**Cole: the others were just pathetic. **

**COH: Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Alvar: and to our anonymous reviewer:

* * *

**

TOT: Thanks for the review! Thanks, her name is Mai; I've fixed it up in this chapter. Well I hope you'll review, tell me what you think of this chapter, can't wait to hear from you!

* * *

**HD: Please review, it'll mean a lot. **

**Alvar: Pwease!**

**Cole: Like anyone would bother. **

**COH: shush. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, Alvar and COH! **


	3. The Player

**COH: here we are again with chapter 3!**

**Alvar: YAY!**

**Bea: wow HD has actually worked _hard _on this story. **

**Cole: absolutely amazing. **

**HD: I know I'm amazing! ;)**

**Bea: pft, you wish. We all know I am the real amazing one. **

**HD: as if!**

**Cole: (-rolls eyes.-) absolute pathetic children. **

**Alvar: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**HD: but if I did there would certainly be some changes ;)**

**Bea: STOP WINKING!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Player **

Isis had them up at six-thirty. Joey was not happy and had thrown an on slaughter of pillows at the poor woman. Malik dragged himself out of bed and changed, eyes still holding lingering sleep.

Ryou sat silently at the table when Malik got downstairs; Yugi was behind him pulling on his jumper.

"Good morning!" Yugi chirped, hugging Malik.

"Morning Yug, Ry-Ry." Malik greeted, sitting heavily beside Ryou and resting his head on the table-top.

"Good morning!" Isis called, coming out with a plate stacked with pancakes.

Another downside of being mutant-bird-freaks (were there _any _upsides?) was that they needed to eat heaps for all the energy they burnt off with flying, so just one plate stacked with pancakes would feed only one of the four.

"Where is Joey? The bus will be here in half-an-hour." Isis frowned, pouring orange juices.

"He'll be down soon." Malik promised, taking some pancakes.

"Oh I have something to tell you all!" Isis smiled, sitting down.

Joey came lumbering downstairs, his new uniform askew as he practically jumped onto the food.

"Oh Good, Joey you're here! I have some news to tell you all." Everyone stopped their eating to pay attention to Isis, except Joey who kept stuffing his mouth. "My brother will be back tonight! You can all meet him."

The four gave each other cautious looks and didn't say anything further.

"Come on, you'll like him, he's a little quiet, but you'll like him." She stood holding the empty plates.

"Does he know?" Malik asked abruptly. Isis stopped and looked into his pained lilac eyes.

"Yes he does."

A cold seemed to spread through the four and they began to feel sick.

"Oh and just one last thing." Isis' head peered around the door to the kitchen. "I'll be picking you four up after school. Wait for me out the front." She sent them pointed looks.

"Now what do we do?" Joey hissed as they walked out the front door on their way to the bus stop.

"About being picked up?" Malik asked.

"No I mean about her brother?" Joey demanded. Yugi and Ryou watched the two and Malik sighed.

"Nothing, we do nothing because we can't do anything." They climbed onto the bus and sat down.

"So we're just going to hang around with a stranger, who could be connected to the Rare Hunters, until we're eighteen?" Joey asked angrily.

"No, we hang around until we're sixteen, we'll be able to leave guardian custody then."

Joey nodded, impressed. "Good idea, Mal."

"I know." Malik smirked cockily.

Domino High came into view and the four squared their shoulders, preparing for the worst. The school whispered behind their backs as they walked into the building but only Joey heard what they said and he kept his mouth shut as he followed Malik.

The bell rang overhead and the four parted ways, heading to their homerooms.

Joey winced as he approached Suzuki's homeroom. She was way to cheerful, Joey wasn't great with cheerful people, frankly they scared him.

Suzuki was already in class as they arrived. On the white board she was writing stuff like **_Hello_ _Class _**and **_Have a special day! _**She had also doodled some pretty pictures of rainbows and butterflies and smiling flowers.

Ryou and Joey exchanged worried looks before sinking into their chairs. As the warning bell rang the door opened one last time to permit the last students.

Mai walked in with the white-haired guy who had declined helping the two and another guy, tall, thin and pale with dark-brown hair and sharp blue eyes that seemed to cut through ice. He carried a laptop with him and held the air of someone important.

The guy looked in Joey's direction and their eyes connected, ice, sharp blue on golden brown. Joey broke connection when Mai sat down beside him.

Ryou looked up and saw the guy he'd seen yesterday. He looked rugged and dangerously wild. His eyes fell across Ryou and he looked the smaller one up and down. Ryou had the horrible feeling of an x-ray machine scanning him over.

The brown-haired one with the guy said something to him and he looked away. Ryou gave a mental sigh of relief but couldn't stop the nagging voice that missed the bloody-brown eyes.

Suzuki jumped up and clapped her hands together as if they were a bunch of school students.

"Attention my wonderful, homeroom students!" She smiled brightly as they stopped talking. "I have here the class lists for the creative classes for years nine and ten. I will read out the classes that you students have!"

She began to read out the students names of the classes (only the students in her homeroom). She soon came to Joey.

"Joey you have…Material Arts and Cooking! I hope you have wonderful fun!" Joey nodded, a little scared and made a face at Ryou who smiled.

"Ryou you have…Art and music. Oh you'll have such fun! I'm your music teacher!"

Ryou actually looked scared.

"Oh, Bakura my dearest, Look what you have been given. Art and Material Arts! You and Ryou are in the same class; oh you'll have such fun!" Suzuki was so excited she was jumping around, literally.

Ryou glanced shyly over his shoulder at Bakura who was talking to the blue-eyes guy again.

* * *

Malik read the paper, a small smile creeping across his face. He had gotten Material arts, with Joey, and Dramatic Arts. Yugi had gotten Computer technology, surprise, surprise, and Dramatic Arts with Malik.

"We'll be in the same class!" Yugi grinned happily. "Oh but Ryou is alone."

Malik frowned when he saw Ryou's classes. He was much too into music and art then the rest who could barely draw a leaf and hardly knew how to play the piano.

"I'm sure he'll be OK, it's only two classes."

Malik handed the paper along and sat back. First up he and Joey had material arts, Yugi had computer technology and Ryou had music.

When the bell rung Malik walked with Yugi to the computer labs before going top the gym to meet with Joey.

The gym floor was covered in groups of blue mats. Their teacher, a strict British ex-footballer, Allen-sensei, or as he liked, Mr A, was standing by the door, Dressed in a black suit with a fierce expression.

To Malik he looked like a bald gorilla, although he wasn't going to say that aloud.

"Welcome gents, and ladies." Mr A greeted, shouting out his greeting as if they were on the other side of the gym.

"Today we'll be learning the basics of fighting. Now go change and meet back here in five."

Malik and Joey followed the boys to the locker rooms. Uniforms were set out for them and lockers ready. Malik and Joey paled at the thought of having to change.

As the boys stripped down to their boxes, the two slipped away to dress in the toilet cubical. They came out in the pale-blue and grey sport uniforms, both wore the baggy jumpers to hide their backs that were much bigger looking because of their tucked in wings.

Mr A was waiting outside as everyone remerged. His eyes drifted to the two, the only ones wearing jumpers, but didn't comment.

"Today we will explain rules and regulations. When you come to my class always go straight to the lockers to change…"

* * *

Yugi wringed his hands as he sat at one of the computers. There were a handful of people there, each seemed smart as they worked away at computers.

"Your one of the new kids." Yugi looked around at the voice and was faced with a pair of startling red eyes, like rich wine or fresh blood, beautiful.

"Uh yea." Yugi managed to get out as he got a look at the rest of the person.

A rather tall, around Joey's hight, teen with hair much similar to Yugi's, tri-coloured, black with crimson tipping and golden bangs that also spiked up into his hair, and beautiful exotic skin.

"I'm Atemu Yami." Yami extended his hand and Yugi shook hands, his so small and delicate in the older boy's.

"I'm Motou Yugi." Yugi smiled. His eyes glazed as he read Yami's thoughts, a force of habit really.

_Damn this boy is cute as! _Yugi's cheeks coloured a faint pink and he cut Yami's thoughts off.

"So you into technology?" Yami asked, sitting down at the computer beside Yugi's.

"Yea I kind of grew up around them." Yugi shut down thoughts of the Headquarters and of the Rare Hunters, especially yesterday's incident.

"Cool." Yami grinned. "My dad owns the big computer companies in Japan. I was expected to be a genius in the class."

A boy with ice-blue eyes walked into the room, his eyes scanned the class till they came upon Yami.

Yami noticed his approach. "Yugi this is my cousin, Kaiba Seto. Seto, this is Motou Yugi."

Seto nodded stonily at Yugi who smile in return, before sitting down at a computer.

"He's a little 'anti-social,' doesn't get out much." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, his warm breath tickled Yugi's ear and he suppressed a shiver.

* * *

Ryou sat down at the back alone; he was concentrating on the piano in front of him and not on the guy with bloody-brown eyes. His fingers danced over the keys in a familiar tune.

Most stopped and looked around at the source of the beautiful melody. Even Suzuki was quiet as she listened.

The words played over in Ryou's mind, a voice from long ago singing sweetly as the darkness slowly consumed her in endless sleep.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream _

A young woman with gorgeous, alluring emerald-green eyes smiled down at the drifting boy.

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

Ryou could see the woman leaving with the baby girl in her arms.

"I'll be back, sweetie." She smiled.

But she didn't come back, only men in masks that took him to the labs.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream_

Ryou's fingers stilled on the last note and he starred at the piano. He had not thought of his parents, not since he was so very little and been tested on, he had given up on them coming.

Ryou hadn't noticed he was crying until a tear fell onto his finger and slid slowly onto the white key.

"Ryou…"

Ryou stood and left as the bell for next class rung. He shoulders his bag and quickly wiped away the tears. Yugi was waiting at the English room's door.

"Ry-Ry." He grinned, the look of one who was holding in a secret. He noticed Ryou's red eyes and pink cheeks. "Ryou, what's wrong?" His smile dropped, happy mood lost.

"Nothing." Ryou smiled weakly.

"Hello my little birdy-friends." Joey grinned, coming up to the two with Malik.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Malik placed his hand on Ryou's arm.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry." Ryou stepped away and walked into class. The other three followed.

_Do you know what's wrong? _Malik thought, his eyes watching Yugi's as they glazed over. Yugi shook his head and shrugged.

The four hung around the front and waited for Isis. Most students had already left, others were hanging around for buses, cars and friends.

* * *

Yugi looked up from the book he was reading, for English, and caught Yami looking at him, again. When their eyes met Yami grinned and Yugi blushed, ducking his heads and tightening his wings against his back.

Joey watched Yugi's exchanged with the 'mystery guy.' Mai came over to say goodbye and Joey stopped her.

"Who's that guy?" Joey nodded to Yami.

Mai frowned. "Atemu Yami, he has the reputation of the school's biggest player. Girls and guys, goes through them like used magazines. He's bad news in the dating department."

Joey's frowned deepened.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Mai asked, studying her manicured nails and watching Joey out of the corner of her eye.

"I think he might be interested in Yugi." Joey sighed.

"That's bad news. Yugi better not give into his charm or its bad news. Yami isn't the greatest at breaking-up."

"Damn." Joey glanced back at Yugi.

"Don't worry hun, I'll make sure he stays away." Mai promised. "See you all tomorrow then."

Isis' car rolled up and the four clambered in. "How was school, then?" Isis asked as she pulled-out.

"Alright." Joey shrugged.

"It was OK." Yugi smiled. Ryou nodded with a distant look.

"Fine." Malik mumbled.

When they pulled up outside Isis' house she turned to them. "My brother is here, you'll get to meet him."

"Let's get this over with then." Malik sighed climbing out.

"We're home." Isis called. A tall man with dark exotic skin and a bald head came into the hall.

He was wearing tradition Egyptian styled clothing and he gave a mouth-twitch that was meant as a smile, but looked more like a muscle spasm.

"Boys, this is Odion, my brother." Isis introduced. "These are, Joey, Ryou, Yugi and Malik."

"Hey." Joey grinned.

"Hi." Yugi smiled. Ryou nodded politely and Malik gave him a small half-smile.

"Well, who's hungry?" Isis asked. "I was thinking of making a traditional Egyptian-style meal!"

"I'll help." Odion offered, speaking at last.

"Good. Why don't you four wash-up? Oh and tomorrow we're going clothes shopping."

Joey groaned loudly and Yugi giggled.

When they got to the bathroom Malik pulled Ryou back and waited for Joey and Yugi to go past.

"So, going to tell me what happened at school today?" Malik asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Malik gave him a look and Ryou sighed. "I...I remembered something about my mum, this song she used to sing to me."

Malik smiled softly before gathering the white-haired teen into his arms. "It's OK, Ry."

Ryou returned the embrace. "She left and never came back." His voice cracked and he trailed off, sniffing quietly.

"Ry, you can talk to me about anything, k?" Ryou nodded. "Good, now come on, we need to get changed."

Malik smiled as he dragged Ryou away, his curiosity of their true parents heightened as he went over what Ryou had said. Left and never came back, left to where? Did she hand Ryou over or did they take him away without her consent? And what of the others parents? And what of his parents? Did they give them to the Rare Hunters or were they taken away as well?

These questions and many more had no answer Malik knew of, but he would make sure that that would change…

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: there, Yugi has met Yami! **

**COH: but Joey isn't too happy!**

**Alvar: I like Yugi. **

**Bea: Marik is the best, I mean, his insane with awesome power! He's obviously the best. **

**COH: Ryou is a little Angel! I love him!**

**Cole: If I had to choose it would be Seto. **

**HD: (-holds sign-) GO MALIK!**

**COH: Anyway, lots of thanks to:

* * *

**

TOT: Thanks for the review! I am a sad-reality person; I've made Malik like that too. I hope you'll take some time to review and give me feed back on the chapter? Thanks.

* * *

**Alvar: and to the signed reviewers! **

**Bea: review or I'll come cut out you're-**

**COH: BASTET!**

**Bea: you called?**

**HD: Please REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar**


	4. Tests For Agents

**COH: here we are with chapter 4!**

**Alvar: YAY!**

**Bea: More fighting! Oh yea!**

**Cole: just start the story. **

**HD: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Tests for the Agents**

Malik had decided he didn't like school. He decided this when he was handed detention for lunch.

"You really shouldn't have hit her." Joey smirked as he walked with Malik to Tsukinio-Sensei's room.

"She was poking me." Malik mumbled angrily. "I hate when people poke me. She's just lucky I didn't break her fingers." Malik paused in front of the room.

"Well good luck Malik." Joey grinned, walking away.

Malik opened the door and entered the almost deserted room. Tsukinio was seated behind her desk with only two people seated in front of her.

Mai and some girl with black shinny hair that was dyed with red and blonde streaks and bright stormy-grey eyes with lips and dark skin, she seemed to be pretending that Tsukinio was being tortured to death as she glared at the woman.

Malik sat beside Mai who was doing some last minute homework for Maths. She gave a small wave as a greeting.

When Tsukinio went out to get a new pen Malik turned on Mai.

"Who is the girl?" He asked, nodding to the glaring girl.

"That is, Ryuu Emi, Ryuu Bakura's little sister. Hell's own children. Teachers are scarred of Bakura; he has the reputation of burning his school in Egypt. His sister came here a year after he started and so far has started three fights and a school riot. The Ryuus are just plain evil."

Malik looked back over at Emi who was writing something in a notebook and looking calm and collect. Malik watched her a moment longer and turned back to Mai.

"She doesn't look dangerous."

"Lookscan bedeceiving, Malik." She went back to her homework.

* * *

After lunch Malik and Joey had Material arts again. The two changed and entered the gym to face Mr A.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Mr A greeted, although there was no warmth to the words, only dark eyes watching them from behind a heavy brow. "Today we'll be starting fighting. I'll pair you up then."

Joey and Malik glanced at each other nervously. Both we're stronger than normal teens, Malik much stronger, and anyone would be less than a match for either.

"Ryuu you can go with Wheeler. Ishtal you can go with Ishtar." Mr A commanded, going around and pairing everyone up.

Joey and Malik drifted apart and went to their chosen partners.

Malik, Marik realized, was much taller then he was and better built. Marik was tall with sandy-blonde hair, much darker than Malik's that was spiked up in a crazy fashion, with sharp dark purple eyes that were almost black in a way, his skin was dark and he had strong Egyptian features.

Marik gave him a smile that was between one a cat gave its food and a smirk.

"Hello, Ishtar."

"Ishtal." Malik shot back. They got onto the mats and got into the starting position.

"Now, bow to your opposition." Mr A commanded.

Marik and Malik gave each other stiff bows. "I'll go easy on you." Marik smirked when they took up their fighting poses.

Malik shrugged, resisting the urge to smirk.

"Now, FIGHT!" Mr A bellowed.

Marik shot out a soft opened-palm blow at Malik who easily dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it around and flinging him onto the ground onto his back so he looked up into Malik's smiling face.

"Well done Ishtar." Mr A congratulated, impressed by Malik's handy work. "We have a natural."

"Thank you, sir." Malik smirked.

Marik climbed to his feet with a groan. Malik smiled innocently. "Next time, I'll go easy on you." He smiled before walking off to take a shower.

"Damn he is good." Malik heard Marik say to his friends.

Malik stopped to see Joey finishing off Bakura. Bakura stood on one side, panting heavily, his eyes alight with anger as sweat glistened on his dark skin. Joey stood on the other side, looking calm and controlled.

Bakura sprung forwards and lunched at Joey whop side stepped and stuck out his foot, tripping Bakura who grabbed his arm and dragged him down. Joey open-palmed him in the nose so he fell back and landed heavily.

"Good job, Wheeler." Mr A clasped the blonde on the shoulder and moved away.

"Nice job." Malik smirked as they made their way into the locker rooms.

"Why thankyou." Joey grinned lopsidedly reminding Malik of a golden a puppy. "So how was detention?" Joey asked.

"It was fine." Malik waved it off.

* * *

Yugi was having a hard time deciding what Yami's actions meant towards him. The older teen had been helpful, kind which amazed Yugi because all his life Malik, Joey and Ryou were the only ones who showed affection to him.

Yami was different to the other humans Yugi grew-up around. All they wanted from him, were tests and to experiment on him. He still woke from nightmares of the old days, which left him shivering in cold sweat.

Yugi felt the warm soft wings press into his back. He loved his wings, the unique purple colour that no other had, but in a way he also hated them. He knew that the others felt the same.

When they were still in the labs, Malik often thought of cutting his wings off, Yugi knew because he read his mind. Joey wanted only to be truly human and Ryou…Yugi didn't like to think about what Ryou thought when they were alone.

It had been Malik who had stood-up for them all. He was the one who lashed out when they tried to take them off to experiment on. He was the one who was always punished for it. He would come back, not moving, scares and bruises.

Yugi always cried when he saw Malik that way, but the Egyptian seemed to never learn as he continued to defend them all, he was a fighting and although it always ended badly for him, he never gave up.

Yami sat beside Yugi and looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"Wow, your defiantly good." Yugi blushed at the comment and felt a warm feeling rise in his chest.

"Not that good." Yugi muttered honestly, tucking a gold bang behind his ear, a habit of his.

"Defiantly that good." Yami drew back and grinned at him. Yugi felt like he was going to explode. "Hey, are you doing anything on the weekend?"

"Um, not that I know of." Yugi couldn't remember Isis or Malik telling him about the weekend.

"Well if you're not doing anything, my cousin, Seto, and I are throwing a little party at my place. My parents are going away for the week. You can bring those friends of yours if you want." Yami stood and handed him a piece of paper. "My address, if you're interested."

Yugi unfolded the paper and read the address.

* * *

Ryou and Yugi were waiting for Joey and Malik at the front when they were excused from class. Yugi still had the paper Yami had given him and had it tucked into his pocket, a small smile couldn't leave his lips as they waited for Isis.

"Why are you so happy?" Malik asked when he saw the delighted smile on Yugi's face.

"No reason." Yugi said in a mocking 'I-have-a-secret' tone.

"Really now?" Malik asked suspiciously.

There was no further talk as Isis pulled up and they all climbed in.

"So how was school?" Isis asked as she drove towards Domino's Mall.

"_Malik got detention_." Joey sung under his breath. Yugi giggled and Malik shot Joey a warning look.

"What was that?" Isis asked, pulling into the mall's parking lot.

"Nothing." Malik said, stressing the word in Joey's direction who just shrugged innocently.

"Oh well, come on then." Isis led them into the huge building, Yugi and Joey gawked at the size of the place while Ryou and Malik just looked around curiously.

Isis led them straight to the clothes stores, going for more teenage-style places. The first shop was huge with racks and racks of clothes. None of them had seen so many clothes before in their lives.

"So what are you're sizes?" Isis asked. The four gave her confused looks. "You know, small, medium, large, that sort of thing." They still looked confused. "How about this, you four choose the things you want and I'll find your sizes."

The four scattered around to try and find clothes. Malik was searching through some nice form fitting pants when he saw Ishtal enter with the Ryuu guy. Malik ducked his head and swore to himself. He was being childish. He grabbed a pair of pants and moved away.

He found Ryou near the sweat shirts were he already had, three, in grey, white and green.

"Really, Ry-Ry, you have like no colour in your style." Malik teased. Ryou looked at the clothes he was carrying.

"I don't like bringing attention to myself." Ryou muttered.

"I know." Malik picked up another shirt, it was grey and black horizontal stripes and rather nice. "Here, take this." Ryou accepted the shirt with a small smile. "Now come and help me."

Malik dragged poor Ryou over to the jeans were they chose several pairs. Malik was trying to convince Ryou into getting a pair of form fitting grey washed jeans when they were interrupted by Joey.

"So what have you got?" Malik asked.

"Some jeans, shirts, jumper, ya know, usual." Joey looked over their clothes. "Nice."

Yugi had finished gathering clothes and Isis was trying to find a size that would fit him.

"You would be an extra-small but we need to hide your back so go small." Isis found the sizes and told Yugi to try on the clothes.

"Are there cameras in the change rooms?" Malik asked.

"Heavens no, that would cause a lot of problems not just for you. Don't worry about cameras, OK." Isis sent them to the change rooms and they tried on the clothes.

Once everyone had chosen clothes they moved onto personal items.

"Things you want." Isis explained. "You know like, books, magazines, CDs, movies, stuff like that. The agents want you all to try to be as normal as possible." Isis led them into a computer store.

They ended up buying a computer and some games then they moved onto movies. They got a few, _Pirates of the Caribbean, Troy, King Arthur, _Some anime movies and a few others. They then went to a shop that was full of different things. They went exploring while Isis went to buy some food.

The four stuck together as they wondered around. They ended up in the CD section.

"_Linkin Park._" Joey read. "Who are dey?" He put a pair of headphones on and started to listen to their songs. "Dey ain't bad."

Malik was searching through some other albus. "_Panic! At the Disco._ What a strange name." He commented.

"Look." Ryou picked up another album. "_Prince of Egypt, soundtrack._"

"_Nickleback._" Yugi picked up their album and flipped it over to read the songs.

They searched around and came up with a small collection of albums before heading off someplace ells. They paced a stand of soft plush toys when Yugi stopped.

"Yug, what is it?" Malik asked, stopping with him.

"It's just…I know that I've seen that toy before." He pointed to a toy of a little man dressed in a strange purple outfit.

"You mean like…before?" Malik asked.

"Yea…" Yugi nodded eyes still on the toy.

"Well then." Malik picked up the toy and handed it to Yugi. "If it reminds you of something from before then you might as well get it."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Mal." They moved to follow the others; Yugi read the small tag attached to the toy. "_The Dark Magician. _Malik it says it's from a card game called _Duel Monsters_." Yugi looked up at him wide-eyed. "What is _Duel Monsters_?"

"I don't know." Malik shrugged. "Some human-child game I guess." Malik stopped at where Joey and Ryou were admiring some toys.

More _Duel Monster _toys at least that were what the sign said. Ryou was holding a small one, which looked like a little angel except that one of its wings was not white-dove-feathered, similar to Ryou's, it was leathery and bat-like. Ryou was stroking the toy's white wing in thought.

Joey was holding one that looked like a baby dragon. It was cute, although Joey didn't seem that interested in the toy, only the tag that was attached. Malik picked one up, another dragon, except this one looked fiercer, _the Winged Dragon Of Ra _the tag read. Malik tilted his head as he studied the dragon.

"Malik." Ryou's soft voice whispered. Malik looked over at Ryou who looked adorable with his head bent so his white hair falling in his face and he fingered the toy in an almost loving manner.

"Yea, Ry-Ry?" Malik asked.

"Can…can I have…?" Ryou trailed off unsure how to ask. Ryou had never asked for anything in his life.

"You can have it." Malik smiled. Ryou's eyes lit-up and he smiled brightly at Malik.

"Thankyou, Malik." Ryou gave him a quick hug before walking over to talk with Yugi.

Malik kept the dragon; he rather liked it, as they moved on to look at other things. Joey bought some of the _Duel Monster _cards and they got a few little things. They got bed sheets, lamps, writing equipment, books, a few some things and finally they were done and Isis had arrived.

She payed for everything and the four felt guilty when they saw the overall price but Isis wasn't concerned with anything.

On the way home Yugi and Ryou fiddled with their bought toys, Ryou's was apparently _ChangeOfHeart_. Malik nicknamed it little-Half-Ry.

When they got home they put everything away and washed-up and went down for dinner.

Isis and Odion were waiting for them in the lounge room.

"Boys, there's something we need to discus." Isis started. Malik became instantly suspicious.

"What do we need to discus?" Malik asked. He calculated an escape route in his head and prepared himself.

"The agents need to know more about you to further understand what the Rare Hunters were attempting to do…" Isis was cut off by Yugi.

"You're going to run tests on us." Malik sprung to his feet.

"We are _not _getting tested under _any _circumstance!" He snapped.

"These aren't the tests that were done on you by the Rare Hunters, these are different." Isis tried to explain.

"There are no difference in tests, their all the same! We have had enough of them!" Malik stopped and realization dawned. "All these gifts were bribes to get us to do tests for you!"

"No it wasn't!" Isis argued back. "They were things to make you more comfortable; they had nothing to do with the tests that we need to preform."

"We are _not _going to let you test us!" Malik snapped.

"Please Malik, we just…" Isis pleaded.

"No, Malik's right, no tests!" Joey snapped. Isis sighed in defeat.

"Please. We just need a few simple tests, no machines, no experiments, just questions, some DNA samples and a few tests on those wings and powers of yours, that's it." Isis promised.

Malik opened his mouth to say 'no' but Yugi tugged on his sleeve catching his full attention. "There only simple tests, Malik." He whispered. Malik looked over at the others to see what they felt.

Ryou shrugged, eyes glued on the ground, Joey mimicked his action.

"Fine." Malik hissed. "But if we ever feel like we don't want anymore than you stop, and we're not going to labs for any reasons. And we go together, no tests on our own."

Isis sighed in relief. "Yes, yes, no problem, we'll start now, if you don't mind."

Malik was sulking in his seat and nodded moodily. They were going to test their wing span first so they each had to take off their shirts so they could measure the wings. Ryou seemed reluctant to remove him shirt so he was allowed to just pull his wings out.

After a few measurements they found Joey's wings highest, but more sleekly built to be able to fly faster. Yugi's wings were smaller, more like a little sparrow. Malik's wings were stronger like an eagle and Ryou's wings were built almost like a dove, for long distances.

When testing was over they pulled in their wings and pulled on their shirts and sat around the table to have a small quiet dinner.

"We'll take you out to the agents' special training field so you stretch your wings and fly and we can take a look on your flying skills." Isis told them, trying to get a conversation started.

Malik picked at his food and barley touched it. His stomach was twisted at the thought of tests, even simple ones. He had spent his life in a lab and didn't want to go back to the old days.

They were finally excused to their rooms to get ready for bed, maybe watch a movie. The four went upstairs to take a bath before getting ready. While Yugi bathed the other three hung around in Ryou and Malik's room.

They now had new sheets, Ryou's was silk, silver and soft greens, Malik's was also silky, purples and black, opposed to the cotton white ones they had before. The desk was set up with their few things they shared between them, the new CD player set up, the alarm clock and books and CDs and other things.

Ryou sat on his bed and picked up his _ChangeOfHeart _toy and hugged her to his chest. Joey sat on the desk chair and looked through their stuff. Ryou had mostly art stuff, books and some small things while Malik had books, magazines, mangas and kohl.

"Kohl eyeliner?" Joey smirked. "Nice Malik."

"Shutup, dog-boy." Malik smirked, knowing the name always annoyed Joey.

Joey threw a pillow at Malik who threw it back. Before a fight could break out Yugi appeared in the doorway, dressed in a pair of star-PJs, his wings poking-out of his back were Malik had torn two holes.

"Ry-Ry, go take a bath." Malik commanded, ushering Yugi over. Ryou placed his toy delicately on the bed and went into the bathroom.

Yugi sat on the bed in front of Malik who took Yugi's towel and started to towel Yugi's hair dry. Joey was leafing through a manga while he waited for Ryou to finish.

"Joey can you go get Yugi's brush?" Malik asked. Joey left the room and returned seconds later with the brush in hand. "Thank you." He started brushing out Yugi's hair.

Ryou returned, dressed in cute little blue PJs with his wings out. Yugi jumped off the bed and Ryou took his place so Malik could do his hair. Joey went off to the bathroom and left the three alone.

"Malik, do you think we'll be OK, you know with the tests and all?" Ryou asked while Malik brushed out his hair.

"We'll be fine." Malik promised, tying it up out of Ryou's face.

When Malik was finished Ryou went to get something and left Yugi and Malik alone, Yugi slipped off Ryou's bed and approached Malik with some caution.

"Malik, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked, tucking a golden bang behind his ear.

"Yes, Yug?" Malik sat back and watched the younger teen.

"Malik…can…are we doing anything on the weekend?" Yugi asked, unsure how to approach the subject of Yami's party.

"I think we're going to that agent training place." Malik said with a frown still not likening the idea of being tested. "Why do you ask anyway?" Malik inquired.

"Oh no reason." Yugi sighed. Joey knocked lightly on the door to inform Malik it was his turn to take a bath.

"Well then, how about you choose something to do, OK?" Yugi nodded. "Alright then, I'm taking a bath."

Yugi sighed and flopped onto Malik's bed face-first.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**COH: awww poor Yugi! **

**Bea: stupid agents, why don't they just make a break for it?**

**HD: most likely because they have nowhere to go. **

**COH: Finally Malik and Marik meet!**

**HD: grins and a great first impression Malik leaves!**

**Alvar: thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Cole: and just hurry up review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Cole, COH, Alvar and Bea! **


	5. Romeo oh Romeo

**HD: Here is chapter 5! **

**COH: lots of thanks to our new beta. **

**Alvar: YAY!**

**Bea: just start the story!**

**Cole: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Romeo Oh Romeo**

Yugi was glad he didn't have computer technology today, which meant he wouldn't have to face Yami. When they were changing into their school uniforms, Yugi hid the note under his pillow, and pulled the covers up and rearranged his Dark Magician toy.

Malik was already downstairs with Ryou, trying to fix his hair. Joey was already eating a full plate and didn't look like he was even the slightest bit full. Yugi sat down and picked at his eggs. He didn't feel  
like eating much. His stomach was twisted with regret and guilt that he couldn't go to Yami's party.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Malik asked when he finally got Ryou's hair in to a short pony-tail.

"Nothing…" Yugi ate his eggs and started on toast.

"You all better hurry up boys, the bus will be here soon." Isis commanded while she and Odion cleaned up.

"OK, let's go." Malik stood and grabbed his _Emily Strange_ shoulder bag. It was black, with a cross bone, Emily's head and 'Beware' in large white letters across the bottom.

Joey had gotten a simple grey and white surf-brand bag. Ryou got a small shoulder bag, similar to Malik's, white with a design of flying birds, Yugi's bag was small, purple with white and black writing.

They left and headed for the bus stop. Malik kept glancing at Yugi sideways, the younger boy was acting strange, quiet and nervous around Malik and the others. They got onto the bus and headed to school.

First class of the day, for Yugi and Malik it was Drama, for Joey it was cooking and for Ryou it was art.

When Ryou entered the art room he was greeted by a small class, it seemed that not everyone appreciated art in this school. He took a seat at the back and waited for the teacher. He was unaware that one, Ryuu Bakura was watching him closely from across the room.

Since Bakura had skipped the period were they chose creative art classes, he had been with his girlfriend, his 'good friend' Marik had chosen his classe and of course stuck him in art, just to piss him off.

The art teacher was a young English woman, who happened to be Mr. A's wife, Allen-Sensei. She was young with curly red hair and a gentle, lightly freckled face and the brightest blue eyes.

"Well, welcome to art class." Allen-Sensei smiled warmly. "We will be starting with some sketching." She tapped the picture they would sketch to the whiteboard and everyone started.

Ryou's hand moved over his page in light sweeping motions. He was so wrapped up in his art that he hadn't noticed that Allen-Sensei was watching him.

"You are very good, Ryou." She complimented. "How long have you been doing art for?"

"Not long." Ryou gave her a small smile, cheeks heating-up.

"Well you have a great talent. Maybe you would like to enter the school's art fair? An original piece, perhaps? It's at the end of the term so you'll have lots of time to make a piece. Just let me know if you're interested and I'll sign you up." She moved away and left Ryou to think.

It would be nice to be able to make an original art piece for a fair. He had learned to draw in the labs; part of the tests was to be able to draw shapes. He used to steal paper and pencils from the tutors and practice drawing.

He never felt he was any good, he had seen a lot of art in the books they had to read, beautiful art that he could only dream of making. He finished the drawing and laid his pencil down.

When class ended he quickly packed-up and handed in his drawing to the teacher.

"Have you thought about entering the fair?" Allen-Sensei asked.

"Yea, I think I'll enter." Ryou nodded.

"Excellent! I'll sign you up straight away!"

* * *

Malik and Yugi sat in the seats that were set-up in front of the school's stage. Their Dramatic Arts teacher hadn't arrived yet and everyone was getting impatient. Malik caught sight of Marik who was with another guy who looked a lot like Yugi.

When Yugi caught sight of Yami he blushed and ducked his head. He really didn't want Yami to see him, Malik was bound to jump into his protective mood and most likely snap Yami's neck, plus he would ask about the party and Yugi hadn't gotten around to telling Yami he couldn't go or telling Malik he  
was invited in the first place.

The two sat a few rows in front, away from the other two. They were talking amongst themselves and both Yugi and Malik tried to avoid looking at Yami and Marik.

Finally their sensei arrived. Hashimoto-Sensei, her family originated from some of Japan's greatest Geisha. She was fairly beautiful with wide brown eyes and short sleek black hair. She smiled and showed her perfect white teeth.

"I am Hashimoto, your Dramatic Arts sensei, I will teach you the great theatre performance and your acting skills will be born onto my stage. You all have potential in you and I am here to draw it out."

Malik checked the clock on the wall and sent a silent prayer to whatever God was listening to make class hurry up. Yugi was preying not to let Yami catch sight of him and hoped too that class would soon be over.

After what seemed like days but was merely hours, the class was dismissed. Yugi and Malik slipped out and headed for English.

* * *

Joey looked in delight at the ingredients that were set out on the tables. They were going to make choc-chip cookies. He licked his lips in delight. When the teacher explained what they had to do, he jumped right into it.

Cooking distracted Joey from a lot of things. Of course they never cooked anything at the labs but they did read about it, and Joey always got hungry when he read the ingredients, the steps, the certain ways of cooking. He had pretty much become a professional without, hardly, stepping into a kitchen. He loved it.

He was waiting for them to cook when he finally got a good look at the class. It was mostly made up of girls, only a few selected boys. One person caught his eye. He was the guy who had been with Mai and Bakura in homeroom a few days ago.

The sharp, light blue eyes looked up and straight into Joey's. He was shocked at how intense they were. He had never seen such eyes before, he had seen crazy, murderous, evil and understanding but never before eyes like that.

Joey broke contact when the timer set off warning him his cookies were ready. He pulled them out, perfectly golden. He was already hungry just smelling them. He ate one while his teacher inspected them.

The bell rung and he quickly grabbed his cookies and bag and left on his way to English.

* * *

For Yugi, telling Malik something he doesn't want to hear is about the hardest thing. Malik was stubborn and fiery and hot tempered, Yugi could tell his element was defiantly fire; he had so much in him not even water  
could drive it out. Which was why Yugi was so nervous.

When lunch came the small group of four went back to the spot they became accustomed to sitting at since the first day. Ryou was busy trying to find the perfect picture to draw for the fair.

Joey was pigging out on his cookies and Malik was reading the book they were assigned to read for English. It was an English book, written in Japanese so the class could understand, it was called 'Romeo and Juliet' and no one seemed to understand the story, except Malik, which was kind of freaky.

Yugi knew it was time to try and interact with Malik, tell him about the party he wouldn't be going to, he just hoped Malik wouldn't flip.

"Malik?" Yugi sat beside him and Malik made a humming noise that meant to signal for Yugi to wait a moment.

Finally he dragged his eyes away from the book and faced Yugi. "What is it, Yug?"

"I…" Yugi tried to think of a way to phrase it. "I met this guy in computer technology." Malik's jaw tightened, a visible sign he was angry, Joey looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Who?" Joey demanded around a mouth full of freshly baked cookies.

"His name is Atemu Yami, he's really nice!" Yugi quickly added when Joey's eyes narrowed to small slits. Malik's knuckles were turning white as he clenched the poor innocent book in his fists.

"Stay away from him." Joey snapped.

"Why?" Yugi asked. Yami was nice; he couldn't understand why Malik and Joey were so angry.

"He's bad news, just stay away." Joey ordered. Malik nodded to Joey's command.

"But he invited me to this party!" Yugi protested. "He's nice and I don't care what you say! He's not a Rare Hunter; he's not a scientist or anyone that has hurt us, so why can't I be friends with him?"

Tears were welling-up in Yugi's eyes like a dam threatening to burst. Ryou got up from where he was and sat beside the smaller teen and wrapped him in a comforting hug.

"Yugi, guys like Atemu Yami aren't interested in just being friends. You could get hurt." Joey's tone was gentler, he looked over at Malik who was still frowning but nodded.

"We don't want you to get hurt Yugi, you, all of us, have been hurt too much. We just need to keep our distance." Malik tucked one of Yugi's bangs behind his ear.

Yugi nodded with a sad, watery smile gracing his lips. He didn't want to not be friends with Yami, but he also didn't want Malik or Joey to be angry at him. He pulled up a lump of grass. Why did he have to be a mutant-human-bird?

The bell rung and they left their hiding spot and headed back to the school.

Yugi had computer technology, after a quick promise to Malik and Joey to stay away from Yami he went off to the computer rooms. Yami was already in there talking to his cousin, Seto. Yugi slipped past and sat at his computer determined to stay away from Yami, who occupied the computer next to him, great.

"Hey Yugi." Yami sat at his computer and Yugi bit the inside of his mouth to stop from smiling at him. "Hello, Earth to Yugi, what's up with you?" Yami waved a hand in front of Yugi's face, trying to catch his attention.

"I can't go to the party." Yugi blurted out.

Yami was taken aback before he answered. "How come?"

"I have to do this thing on the weekend." Yugi kicked himself mentally; he was supposed to be ignoring Yami!

"At night?"

"Huh?" The question took Yugi by surprise that he finally faced Yami.

"The 'Thing' you have to do on the weekend, is it at night?" Yami asked again.

"No…" Yugi shook his head slowly, trying to think.

"Well then, you can come!" Yami grinned. Yugi gave Yami a confused look. "The party," Yami explained, "is at night, from six to midnight, if the thing you're doing is in the day, then you can come by at night."

Yugi sat there in frozen shock. There wasn't supposed to be a loophole! Why had he said he wasn't doing anything at night? Now there wasn't much he could say to back out.

"OK…"

* * *

Joey and Malik were waiting for Mr. A's decision on who would be facing off whom. Both were hoping to face off different oppositions. The other two weren't much of a challenge, but just a little fun.

"Ishtar, you can go with Ishtal again." Mr. A bellowed.

Malik groaned and walked over to where Marik was waiting on the blue mat. They got into position and waited for Mr. A to instruct them to begin.

"So, Ishtal, want me to go easy on you?" Malik smirked.

Marik's eye held a light of amusement and Malik suddenly felt worried. "Oh, you can go as hard as you want Ishtal." He finished with a saucy wink.

Malik's cheeks glowed and he was rigid to the spot. Did Marik just? What the HELL was that! Did Ishtal Marik just…hit on him? Yuck!

Malik wasn't ready when Marik's hand shot out, or for when he attempted to pin him down or defiantly not ready for when his hand innocently grabbed Malik's ass.

Malik's leg shot out and struck Marik's cheek, knocking his head back. He grabbed Marik's arm and twisted it around behind his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me, again." Malik hissed.

"Aww, you know you want me to, you like me." Marik smirked.

Malik pushed his face into the mat. "Never." He hissed.

"I bet you'll be begging me to kiss you." Marik grinned.

"Highly unlikely." Malik growled, releasing him.

Marik climbed to his feet and rubbed his shoulder. "Well, I like you." Before Malik could react, Marik had swooped down and kissed his cheek, before whispering. "You're cute." He darted away before Malik could hit him.

Joey came up beside the blushing and spluttering Malik. "_Malik's in loooove_!" Joey sung.

Malik whacked him over the shoulder and stormed off.

"Malik, you can't deny it!" Joey called, laughing happily as he followed Malik.

* * *

Ryou's fingers stroked the keys, he was thinking of something he could play, because the dramatic arts class was performing and they needed the music class to do the music. They were going to chose who played what when they picked the show they were going to do.

He played a few notes and made some random ones up. He could still remember those days in the labs when…He hit a note sharply and some people yelled in surprise. Ryou shook his head clear of those dark thoughts and his fingers brushed against his clothed wrist. Sometimes he had hoped miserably that the Rare Hunters would do him the honor and just kill him.

It was never pleasing but still it was all he had. Someone sat down on the stool beside him and he looked up sharply into green eyes.

The guy was much taller than Ryou, with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, one ear priced with a dice earring, his eyes were a sharp green-blue and he wore strange clothing.

"Hey, I'm Duke, the assistant music teacher." He held out a hand to Ryou who shook it timidly.

"Ryou." Ryou tugged at the sleeve of his shirt in a nervous manner.

"So the teacher says you're good with music, one of the best in her class." Ryou ducked his head and blushed lightly.

"I'm not that good." Ryou mumbled.

"She said you played a rather difficult song." Duke continued as if he hadn't heard Ryou. "Would you mind playing it again?"

Ryou, unsure of what to say, just nodded and started to play the lullaby his mother once sung. He held in his own emotions and blocked out the words and memories that threatened to burst through. When he had finished, once more, the whole class was gathered around his piano.

"Remarkable." Duke murmured. "You have talent."

* * *

The four met up out front of the school, waiting for Isis to arrive. Joey was still teasing Malik, Ryou and Yugi giggling along with Malik's frustrated growls.

"OK Joey, enough." Malik snapped, hiding his red face behind '_Romeo and Juliet'_.

"You should get your head out of that book." Joey suggested. "How can you understand it anyway, it doesn't make much sense."

"Yes it does." Malik snapped, rolling his eyes. "Besides its good, and I really wanna know if they find out they got married." He continued reading while Joey just shrugged at Ryou and Yugi.

"Why hello Ishtar." Malik groaned as he looked up into the smirking face of Marik.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Ishtal?" Malik asked through clenched teeth.

"Why would I want to be some place you are not at?" Marik grinned. "For I can not bear to be away from such a fine creature!"

When he had finished his little speech, Joey, Yugi and even Ryou burst out laughing as Malik's face glowed red and he slammed his book closed.

"Don't get cocky, Romeo." He bit out before storming off to Isis' waiting  
car.

"Nice try." Joey laughed, following the three.

"I shall see you tomorrow then…Juliet!" Marik grinned. Joey was sniggering and Ryou and Yugi were giggling all the way back to Isis' place.

"How was school?" Isis asked as she pulled up.

"How about you ask, Juliet." Joey grinned.

"I am going to kill you, Joey!" Malik growled, while Isis gave Yugi and Ryou questioning looks.

"It's all in the book." Yugi grinned.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: Well there you are!**

**COH: please review with your views and comments!**

**Bea: or flame and hatred!**

**Alvar: thanks to:

* * *

**

TOT: Thanks for the review! Bronzeshipping is my favorite paring! LOL. Well all that will be coming up soon. Please Review the chapter, hope to hear from you soon! Thanks!

S2Teennovleist: Thanks for the review! LOL, gossip is such a fun past time, the crap people makeup is just so funny. Malik won't be happy at all, rather over protective, more so than Max was. I loved the part were they meet, Malik is such a bad-ass, LOL, I love when Yugi has a crush in fics, he's just too cute. Yami is a little bit of player, but he'll change in the name of love, hehe. Seto maybe meeting his blonde-puppy, hehe. All shall be revealed soon, so just stay tuned! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, thanks

* * *

**HD: and of course, thanks to the signed reviewers!**

**COH: till next time. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar **


	6. Time To Party

**HD: I'm so sorry I took forever!**

**COH: we were waiting for our beta**

**Cole: but just decided to post the chapter anyway. **

**Bea: so scary!**

**Alvar: no own!**

**Chapter 6: Time To Party**

Malik tugged on his black hoddie and grabbed a hair-band to tie back his long hair. Ryou was pulling on his blue converses.

"Ready, Ry-Ry?" Malik asked. He was adding some kohl around his eyes; he offered it to Ryou who shook his head.

"Malik, do you think…do you think they'll do anything to us?" Ryou was tugging at the sleeve of his blue jumper as he asked, looking nervous and a little scared.

He had terrible memories of the labs he was more than eager to be rid off. His soft green eyes glanced wearily at his clothed wrists and chewed on his lip. He only hoped that soon the tests would be over and they could all get on with relatively normal lives.

"Ryou, it'll only be observing, nothing too bad." He held out his hand. "I won't let them hurt you."

Ryou accepted the hand with a small smile and followed Malik out of the room. Yugi and Joey were already dressed and waiting in the kitchen. Isis looked nervous as she pulled on her shoes.

"You two ready?" Malik asked, taking a seat beside Yugi.

"Yep." Yugi smiled brightly. He was dressed and ready, looking alert and excited, Malik whished his mood were the same.

Joey only nodded with a full mouth of toast. Ryou slid into his seat and delicately bit into a slice of toast.

"Well we'll set off as soon as you're all ready." Isis instructed. "Odion will meet us out there, are there any questions before we set off?"

Everyone remained quiet. None wanted to particularly want to jump to ask a question, tests were tests and they were already prepared for the worst.

"Well then, are you all ready?" All four stood and grabbed their bags, heading for Isis's car which was parked out front.

The climbed in and Isis drove them away from Domino. Malik starred moodily out the window, brooding over the upcoming doom of the anxiety awaited tests. He watch as the houses flew past in a blur of colours and the white stripes of the road blended together to make a white streak across the black like a ray of light against darkness.

He was so wrapped up that he paid little attention to Isis who was jabbing away about this and that, trying to steer their troubled minds away from what awaited. Her voice soon blurred like the white lines and Malik was standing in a fast paced world that moved around him without his control.

The colours changed and the shapes shifted until he was again in the feared labs that were ruled over by the Rare Hunters.

He stood before them in his white gown, his wings spread out behind him, and they were strapped down while drips and monitors were hooked up to his body and wings. He could only feel a bone chilling coldness that was unnatural and unwanted. He couldn't fight he couldn't speak; he couldn't move he was helplessly limp there strapped up and fearful.

The doors opened to his right and his ears strained to hear the voice of the new arrival, eyes focused on the black two-way mirror that covered the wall in front of him, he knew that behind the glass were more scientist, taking notes and talking about him as if he were some animal.

"How is M104I?" Asked the all too familiar voice that made Malik want to growl and lash out blindly.

"Doing well, sir, we have just hooked up a monitor to its wings to test the strength." A junior scientist informed the arrival.

Malik's annoyance grew; they talked about him as if he were nothing! Like he wasn't living and breathing with a beating heart and a capable brain.

"Good, he is the most important one, we need him." The arrival said, moving to stand before Malik. Long white-grey hair, a pointed face and one dark eye starred at Malik with a mocking smile. "Our perfect weapon."

"Malik!" Malik jumped at the sound of Joey's yell. They had all climbed out of the car except Malik who had fallen into a trance.

"Sorry." Malik quickly apologised, jumping from the car. Isis, Ryou and Yugi shot him concerned looks but Malik just gave them a small smile and moved ahead.

They were standing in a huge field; in the distance was a shooting range, a concrete building and some other things that Malik didn't bother reconsigning. All-in-all in looked like they had steeped into an army boot camp, which was kind of what it was.

Odion, followed by two men and a younger woman, came to greet them, riding in a small truck.

"You're finally here then." Beamed one of the men, who looked, to Malik, like a cooked egg that was growing mouldy hair from his small nose that was really just two slits.

"We are happy to have you." The woman smiled, showing rows of pearly white teeth. She looked friendly enough with curly brown hair and bright sharp blue eyes.

The other man only nodded. He had a set jaw with thick hair and dark small eyes, to Malik he looked like a grumpy statue that had a small mishap with the size of his head and body; his body seemed too big for his head.

"Boys, these are Kenji," Isis pointed to the egg-head man, "Nori," She gestured to the man who had been silent, "and Saki." The young woman gave a small wave, which was really a flick of her wrist.

Joey, Malik and Ryou looked to Yugi, whose eyes were glazed, when they came back into focus he nodded and Malik took a steady steep forwards.

"I am Malik, and these are Joey, Ryou and Yugi."

"Come now, we need to start straight away." Saki gestured to the wide fields. "Now if you please, we would like to see you all in flight."

The four were instructed to take their jumpers and jackets off and their shirts, if they wanted. Joey and Malik removed their shirts and threw them to Isis who was carrying their clothes. Yugi and Ryou kept their's on and just pulled their wings through the cloth.

Before they took flight they had their wings admired by Kenji and Saki, Nori just grunted and wrote something on the clipboard they each carried.

"Alright boys, just take a few slow laps around us, just above our heads if you will." Isis instructed. They nodded and each took off, doing as Isis told them.

As they flew around in the circle Joey became impatient, wanting to take off in his full speed. Malik was soon bored of the slow flying and was tempted to take off somewhere and explore the agents' training fields.

While the five on the ground were busy in deep conversation, Joey and Malik took their chance and raced to the shooting fields as fast as they could, letting the cold air wash over them and ruffle their feathers, letting the blood pump through them and feeling the rush of flying so high and so fast.

"I win!" Joey grinned, punching the air and flying around Malik teasingly. "I won, I won, I won!" He sung spinning and looping.

"That's only because you have speed." Malik pouted, crossing his arms and hovering before the blonde. "Besides I can whoop your butt in a fight any day!" He poked out his tongue and flew backwards as Joey playfully lunged at him.

Yugi and Ryou pulled up beside the two and Joey swooped down scooping a struggling Yugi up.

"Let me down Joey!" Yugi laughed. Yugi's wings was making it hard for Joey to hold him so he dropped him and Yugi dropped like a stone.

Malik panicked and flew forwards snatching Yugi up who was still laughing. Of course he was only playing but Malik still felt the rush of panic that was pumping through him like cold water that turned him to ice. Yugi wriggled out of his arms and jumped into the air and snapped his wings back out so he went airborne.

Ryou and Joey were playing a game were Ryou would copy Joey's movements, like flying in a loop or flying in an arch. Yugi joined in and Malik just flew around in a circle observing them. His thoughts drifted to his earlier day dream and he felt cold and sick as he pictured that one haunting eye staring at him.

His eyes drifted to Ryou who, along with Yugi, were laughing as Joey fumbled around in the air trying to copy their demonstration. Ryou had been effected the most, Malik knew what had happened to Ryou when he was taken away in the middle of the night when the others weren't.

That was why Malik fought so violently when they came, he needed to protect Ryou; he hated feeling helpless as he watched them take away the angel-like-boy through the metal bars of his cage.

Ryou flew past Malik as he flew away from Joey who was chasing the two laughing teens. Malik's eyes watched the small boy with his pure dove-white wings that made him look like the angel he was.

"Malik, come play." Yugi giggled, grabbing his hand and tugging him away.

Malik grinned and grabbed Yugi's waist tickling him in his sensitive spots.

"No fair!" Yugi gasped between squeals of laughter.

An angry yell focused their attention to the ground where Isis and the others stood, waving their arms to summon the four down.

The four stopped their playing and gave each other mischievous grins. Ryou dove head first down like a rocket, tucking his wings; he was not heading for the people or the ground but the deep pond that was situated on the edge of the grounds.

Isis and Saki screamed and Kenji shouted as Ryou dove under the water. Malik's heart jumped, he knew Ryou wasn't in danger but it still scared him. Isis and Saki were in hysterics as Ryou didn't surface.

The others flew over head trying to contain their laughter as Odion was made to dive into the water to 'rescue' Ryou. As he dove under Ryou surfaced on the other side, perfectly fine.

Isis and Saki shouting their relief as they raced to the green-eyed-teen's aid, as they neared him in dived back under water, causing Joey to snort at Isis's expression. Odion surfaced and was screamed at to find Ryou.

Finely Ryou shot out of the water, drenched but smiling, and flew back up to Malik who wrapped him a slightly awkward hug, the wings in the way, laughing along with Joey and Yugi.

"You boys come down NOW!" Isis screamed. She looked absolutely furious as they slowly made their way down.

Ryou was shivering from the water so Malik hugged him tightly as they stood before the agents.

"You boys!" Isis was at a loss of words as she gave them smouldering glares as they tried to wipe the smiles from their faces and look ashamed.

"Very foolish." Nori growled, finally speaking, he sounded something like a kitten pretending to be a bulldog.

"Sorry, Sir." Joey sniggered. Malik held in a snort as Nori turned a peculiar shade of red.

"Boys, you should know better." Isis's cheeks were pink and her nostrils flared, a sure sign she was angry.

"We are sorry, Isis." Yugi used his 'I'm-so-cute-you-can't-be-angry-at-me' look, complete with watery puppy eyes. It, of course, had its desired effect and Isis cracked.

"Just…don't do it again." They were then instructed to follow them, without flying.

Malik bent down so he whispered in Yugi's ear without anyone, but Joey with his sensitive hearing, could hear him. "Did you use your mind?"

"Nope." Yugi grinned proudly. Malik shook his head. Yugi was just freaky at times.

"Freaky." Joey muttered. Ryou was still shivering, even with Malik's arm draped across his shoulders and was trying to get his wet hair off his forehead.

Isis handed Ryou a jacket to drape across his shoulders, it was an agent jacket, black with their symbol on the left breast.

They were driven to the concrete building, and taken into a huge enclosed room that looked similar to the school gym except no bleachers, basketball hoops or blue mats, just one long table in the centre and an obstacle course set up.

Malik's eyes narrowed. "We are _not _doing any obstacle courses." None of them had found memories of obstacles and weren't about to jump right back into them.

"No, no." Saki shook her head so that her hair jumped and swayed at her shoulders. "That is for agents-in-training. We are just going to interview you all."

Malik raised an eyebrow at her but sat down in a chair that was situated around the table. Yugi, Ryou and Joey followed and the agents made themselves comfortable on the other side.

"So you will be interviewed one at a time." Saki pulled out some papers and started to read the questions to Ryou. "Name?"

"What do you mean?" He asked softly making them strain to hear him. They gave him confused looks so Malik jumped in.

"The names that the Rare Hunters gave us or the names we gave ourselves?"

"Um both?" Saki asked, unsure.

"R470B, but I named myself Ryou and Isis gave me Banku, so Banku Ryou." Ryou was fiddling with the sleeve of the jacket.

They asked the same questions to the other three who all answered truthfully.

"What did the scientists do to you, your abilities?" Saki asked, they didn't notice the four flinch before composing themselves.

Ryou fell silent for a long time before answered slowly. "I am able to breath underwater, talk to marine animals and see what has happen to a person or object when I touch it or them."

They scribbled down some notes before turning on Yugi. They went through the abilities, Yugi was hesitant to tell them about his, the others understood as Yugi's was a dangerous power in the hands of the wrong people, namely the Rare Hunters.

The questions continued, some awkward and hard to answer, others simple and basic. Then they asked a rather hard question…

"How were you treated in the labs?" Saki asked, finishing writing down the last answers.

They all went quiet. After they were rescued from the labs an unspoken pact had been formed between the four, never breath a word of what happened behind those closed doors. No one was to know, it was the secret they would carry with them to the grave if necessary.

They would answer questions about age, diet, tutoring, family, names, abilities ect but never what happened with experiments, with basic life in there.

"Ryou?" Isis' voice broke through the sudden silence and Ryou looked like death had just tapped him on the shoulder.

"That is of no concern." Malik snapped, his eyes had taken on a dangerous shade of dark purple, a look of pure anger showed visibly on his and Joey's faces, Yugi looked like he was about to cry, tears welled in his eyes.

"Did…they mistreat you?" Saki asked, confused.

"Nothing happened!" Malik snapped. A tear fell from Yugi's eye and slid down his cheek in a sad retreat as if ashamed and frighten of falling.

"It is OK Malik, you don't have to be scared, and no one is going to hurt you now, your safe." Isis's hand reached out for his tanned fist but he jerked back his wrist abruptly.

Isis saw for the first time, the thin, and barely visible thin lines that marred his skin. Her eyes widened. What had they done?

He stood and walked out without a look back, his wings spread out around him. Joey, Yugi and Ryou stood silently and followed him. Ryou held a look between, sorrow, pain and fear as he followed Yugi, the cold was forgotten and a new chill settled in his veins.

Malik had already taken flight when they reached the yards. He hovered in the air, doing nothing but staring at the sky beyond. The other three took flight and came to hover around him.

"If we flew away right now then they would never be able to find us." Malik mused in an absent way as if the very thought was simply fleeting and meant so little.

"Remember when we were little, after we were brought back and the lights were turned off, we would sit in the dark and talk about what our families would be like, how we would live, what they looked like, our dreams of leaving." Joey's voice cracked as he recalled the past pain they felt, the fear returning. "We got it. OK so it isn't what we dreamed of but we're out, we have a home, a new life. Please don't throw it away Malik."

Yugi's hand slipped into Malik's. Malik looked at him and then to Ryou who now looked blank and uncaring, then to Joey who looked suddenly weak.

"We won't go." He whispered. Yugi gave a weak, sad smile and his eyes darted over to where the agents had appeared. "But no more questions." Malik muttered.

"Agreed." Joey and Yugi echoed.

The ride back to Domino had Yugi and Malik asleep and Joey looking dazed as he starred at the passing trees. It was almost seven and the sky was growing darker and as Ryou sat in the seat beside Yugi, fingers dancing on invisible keys as he hummed the tune in his head and listened to silent music.

His green eyes scanned uncaring over the ground when he caught sight of something rather interesting. A simple white blanket stained a dark faded pink, almost red. It wasn't a very interesting item, but the energy that radiated off it was.

Ryou reached down and grabbed a corner of the cloth but before he pulled it up an image flashed through his mind like a film being fast-forward.

A baby, small and pink-y-looking, with a patch of sandy-blonde hair and bright lilac coloured eyes, was being wrapped in the cloth, cleaning away the blood as the child cried loudly into the dark.

The material slipped from Ryou's fingers and fluttered to the ground, his eyes were unfocused and staring ahead at nothing. He was used to seeing visions, it was his ability after all, but it still had an effect on him.

"Ryou?" Ryou' head snapped around to Isis who was leaning over the back, giving him a worried look. They were back at the house, Yugi, Malik and Joey had already gotten out, making their way inside.

"Sorry." Ryou climbed out and headed inside before Isis could ask him anything further.

As soon as he stepped through the door Yugi surprised attacked him.

"Ryou, I need a favour!" Yugi dragged him to the side away from everyone ells.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, sitting down in the small cupboard Yugi had dragged him into.

"Yami invited me to this party and…I really want to go! But I can't go alone and I can't ask Malik and Joey because they hate Yami for some reason, so can you please come with me?" He ended his rushed speech with his famous watery-puppy eyes.

Ryou cracked almost instantly. "OK, but only until ten, then we are gone, deal?"

"Deal!" Yugi squealed. For good measure they sealed the promise with their special pact-sign, stacking their fists.

"OK, we better go, it's almost eight." Ryou stood and headed to leave the cupboard.

"Wait, how will we sneak out?" Yugi asked, biting his lip in worry.

"We'll just say we're going to bed." Ryou assured him.

So with the simple plan in mind they left and headed upstairs, after telling Joey and Malik they were going to bed early, they dressed and snuck out the window.

Ryou wore green cargos with a long sleeved white shirt with a design of Japanese writing down the back; over the top he wore an army print jacket.

Yugi wore tight jeans and a white button-down shirt with a dark blue shirt under and a short denim jacket with dark blue converse.

"So where does he live?" Ryou asked as they slipped into the street and headed away from home.

"Umm…" Yugi pulled out the address, Yami had kindly written a short direction.

They finally reached his house, which was nearly on the other side of Domino. The house was huge, two story with a neat green law that was now covered in teens, all dressed for style, with beer kegs and Ra-knows-what. The door was open and had people stumbling in and out in drunken haze.

"Well this looks…fun." Ryou's voice was strained as a guy threw up beside him.

"Come on, let's look for Yami." Yugi pulled him up the walkway and through the door.

Inside it looked like a boom had exploded. The place was crawling with drunken teens, they were hanging off the stair railing, slumped on the sofa and draped across the tables. The place would look beautiful, a grand staircase coming into the centre of a marble hallway. Everything was tasteful and beautiful, ruined by the teens.

"Yugi, you made it." Yami appeared from a side room, wearing leather pants and a tight black muscle shirt.

"Yea, I brought Ryou. Ryou this is Yami." Yugi introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Ryou." Yami smiled charmingly.

"Oi Yami, Marik's starting a drinking game, you in?" Someone yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Sure, hang on." Yami called back. "You want to come?" He asked, the question directed at Yugi.

"Sure." Yugi turned to Ryou who waved it off before he could talk.

"I'll meet you here at ten."

"Thanks, Ry." Yugi grinned. He followed Yami up the stairs, avoiding the many people.

Ryou was left standing in the doorway, looking not to sure of what to do.

**-TBC-**

**HD: So there is the chapter!**

**COH: Please leave reviews and we'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP**

**Alvar: Thanks to:**

S2Teennvelist: LOL, sorry I'm making you insane but here is the update! I love Romeo & Juliet too, I only understand because I watched the movie with Leonardo, I love the story though. I always thought Seto would be a good cook, LOL. Yugi is like Angel, the little one, Malik is like Fang, I love Fang, such a bad ass. The second is good, I've read it, and it is kind of like that, LOL, couldn't agree more with Malik and Marik. Oh Yami will defiantly have some surprises. Please send feed back on what you think, thanks

Amandana: I love supernatural too, they didn't react like Malik because they're mellower and Malik is kind of the leader so he worries too much. Yes they are marks, read chapter. Please give me feed back, thanks!

**Cole: Just review or HD will sulk.**

**HD: I will not sulk!**

**Bea: yea right.**

**COH: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HappyDevil, Cole, Alvar, Bea and COH**


	7. A Scar You Can Not See

**HD: Hello my wonderful reviewers!**

**COH: HD couldn't wait for her beta and decided to just go ahead and post the chapter!**

**Bea: impatient.**

**Cole: I believe she gets that quality from you.**

**Bea: shut up.**

**Alvar: No own!**

**HD: BTW, a lovely reader of mine suggested songs to go with the story, so I've decided to make a kind of song list, any songs you think go with any chapter let me know, thanks!**

**Songs: For the first scene, **_Panic! At The Disco's Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have (without taking her clothes off) _**Any other suggestions welcomed. **

**Chapter 7: A Scar You Can Not See**

Ryou always hated large crowds. It always made him anxious, his wings etched and his sensors pricked. All he wanted to do was go home, but he couldn't leave Yugi.

The music changed to a familiar song, _Panic! At The Disco's_ '_Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have'. _

Most people headed to the make shift dance floor to dirty dance to the song and Ryou was both horrified and amazed that people considered _that _dancing.

"Hey I know you!" Ryou whipped around, fear clutching his heart. But there was no Rare Hunters, just Ryuu Bakura. "You're in my…art class, right?"

Ryou pinned him with a suspicious gaze before nodding slowly.

"Uh Ryou, right?" Bakura asked, taking a gulp of clear liquid, Ryou knew wasn't water.

"Bakura, right?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura nodded then smirked. "Nice to hear I'm known."

Ryou shifted, uncomfortable with the whole predicament. Bakura picked up the glass that was on the counter next to him.

"Here." He handed Ryou the glass before walking off.

Ryou looked at the glass of clear alcohol and was tempted to pour it into the flower pot.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Ryou jumped at the voice and turned around.

She was leaning against the doorframe, a disgusted look playing on her face. She was slender and tall, with black shinny hair that had streaks of red and blonde and bright stormy-grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, why not?" Ryou asked as she came over.

"I'm his sister, Emi. Bakura isn't the nicest guy." At Ryou's confused look Emi sighed loudly. "Bakura, the baka, put GHB in your drink."

Ryou's eyes narrowed. He knew GHB was a drug, not a very strong one, more of a rave type drug.

"Here." Emi took the drink and handed it to some wasted guy. "Here enjoy."

"Thanks baby." He slurred. Emi laughed and punched him, hard, in the shoulder.

"Jerk." Emi growled.

Ryou shook his head. He felt helpless, like he had no idea what was what, just like in Headquarters.

"You should be more careful." Emi warned. "Remember these rules. Pour your own drinks, don't get friendly with dickheads and wear a belt."

Ryou raised his eyebrows in confusing.

"Trust me." Emi smirked.

Emi was younger then Ryou, maybe a year or two, but Ryou had the feeling she was street smart, she kind of reminded him of Joey or Malik.

"Stay out of trouble and remember what I told you." Emi disappeared into the crowed.

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Up until now Yugi could never imagine what teenagers would do on Friday nights, considering his Friday nights consisted of ability building.

Now Yugi knew what they did, drink them selves stupid. Right now Marik, Yami, Tristian, Duke and Valon, with Yugi watching, were playing Marik's game of 'I never'.

"OK, OK." Marik slurred. "I've never scored with Mia."

Valon drunk a shot and they all laughed and joked.

"Alright, my turn!" Tristian waved his hand happily. "OK I've never drunk more than two bottles of vodka in one night."

"That's stupid!" Yami muttered, taking a shot with Duke and Marik.

"I've never…had a sex dream about Anzu!" Duke sniggered.

"This is so rigged!" Tristian growled taking a shot.

"No way!" Valon howled.

"Man that is just _nasty_!" Marik growled.

"You have issues man." Yami muttered, holding in a laugh. "Alright. I've never pissed Bakura off so much he chased me three blocks with a baseball bat."

"That's not funny!" Tristian growled, taking a shot while everyone laughed.

"Alright I have one." Marik smirked. "I've never see Yami's mum with only a bikini on."

"Man that is just grows!" Yami growled while Tristian and Duke drowned their shots. "And you two, just no way!"

Yugi was finding this amusing and confusing. He had never heard of this game before and was still only just grasping the rules, and he was soon getting bored of not knowing much. So being Yugi and being childish when he was bored he decided to have his own fun and chose his victim to probe the mind of.

Yugi held in a smug smile, Mariku.

His eyes glazed as he read the thoughts that flickered through the drunken teen's mind.

'_I wish Malik was here, damn he would look sexy without that uniform on.'_

Yugi took that moment to leave his thoughts, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. So he chose Tristian's mind.

'_Damn these idiots. I have to think of something to get them back! Think Tristian, hey look what a bright light…so pretty…aww…'_

Yugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned on Yami, he was a little nervous to read his mind but curiosity decided for him.

'_How am I going to get out of here with Yugi…these idiots are driving me crazy!' _

Yugi smiled a little, it was kind of sweet he wanted to get away with him.

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Malik threw back his head and rubbed his eyes. He and Joey were watching _'A Nightmare Before Christmas'. _Malik looked to the stairs. He had a nagging feeling that Ryou and Yugi were someplace they shouldn't be and he was growing suspicious by their lack of noise or appearance.

"I'm going to check up on Yug and Ry." Malik stood and stretched his limps, letting his wings rustle.

Joey waved him off as he headed upstairs. He decided to check up on Yugi first. He pressed his ear to the closed door but could hear nothing. He knocked lightly and waited but still nothing.

"Yug, you OK?" He asked, pushing the door open.

Yugi wasn't in bed; the bed was still made, still with DarkMagician sitting against the pillows. He hadn't crawled into Joey's bed because that was still made. His dirty and torn clothes lay on the floor and the cupboard door was open.

Thinking Yugi had gone into Ryou's or his bed he left the room and opened the door to his and Ryou's room. Both beds were made, clothes on the floor, cupboard open and window.

"Joey!" Malik hollowed, dread and fear rising like water in a creek.

Joey was by his side in a flash. "What is it? Are Ry and Yug OK?"

"They're both gone Joey." Malik hissed. "Do you think a Rare Hunters took them?"

"No I think they snuck out." Joey frowned.

"What? Ry and Yug? Please, like they would sneak out?"

"I heard in school that Atemu Yami is throwing a party."

Malik's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let's go."

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Ryou made his way through the crowed, his eyes scanning for a glimpse of Yugi. He walks past the open door to the patio and glanced out casually.

Bakura had, what Ryou presumed, to be his brunette girlfriend pushed up against the railing and were making out. Ryou made a face of distaste and left them be.

He was about to turn into the entrance hallway when two new guests arrive.

"Oh no." Ryou moaned.

Malik and Joey, both looking angry and annoyed, had entered and disappeared through the opposite door.

"No, no, no, no." Ryou muttered in a panicky voice as he rushed upstairs to find Yugi.

Yugi was exiting a door when Ryou ran into him.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, grabbing Ryou's arm.

"Mal, Joey, here!" Ryou all-but-yelled, pulling the small teen toward the stairs.

"Ryou!" Yugi wrenched his arm from Ryou's grasp making the white-haired boy stop. "I want to say goodbye to Yami."

"Yug, if Mal and Joey find us we won't be living for too long!" Ryou argued but Yugi had already disappeared back into the room.

With an annoyed sigh Ryou followed him. "Yugi I…" His voice trailed off.

Yugi was standing inside the door a blank expression on his face. Yami was in the middle of the lose circle making out with some bimbo.

Ryou's heart ached for Yugi who turned tail and left the room. Ryou followed, relieved the boy was going but sad because of the scene they witnessed.

As luck would have it, Malik and Joey were at the foot of the stairs as Yugi rushed down. Before Malik could say anything Yugi threw himself into the Egyptian's arms.

Malik wrapped his arms around him protectively and Joey glared.

"What happened?"

Ryou was about to explain when the casu of the whole situation showed up, lip gloss still smeared on his lips.

"Yugi."

Yugi looked away and Malik's eyes turned icy.

"Stay the hell away from Yugi." Malik growled at Yami, who was taken aback by the anger.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Yami asked, the alcohol fluing his egotistic jackass-ness.

"You, obviously." Malik bit back. "Stay away from Yugi or I will seriously kick your ass."

Malik and Joey led Ryou and Yugi out of the house and halfway down the street Yugi burst into tears and started apologising over and over to Malik and Joey.

When they got home, they all changed into their pyjamas and found a way to all cram into Malik's bed.

Long after Joey and Yugi had fallen asleep Ryou lay in the darkness of the room, his _ChangeOfHerat _toy clutched in his arms as he starred at the roof with the flickering shadows that formed twisted shapes.

"You awake Ry?" Malik's voice whispered in his ear making Ryou jump.

"Uh yea." Ryou nodded. He turned over so he was Facing Malik who was lying on his side. "I'm sorry Malik, for sneaking out with Yug and going to that party."

"It's OK Ry-Ry." Malik smiled. "As long as you weren't captured by Rare Hunters or showed your wings I'm not too angry."

Ryou could sense that Malik wanted to say more but the Egyptian stayed quiet.

"Malik?"

Malik sighed softly and ran a hand through the hair. "I'm just so worried about you Ry. I mean, Yugi, Joey and I, we all have ways of protecting ourselves, but you…" Malik stopped and swallowed hard. "In the Headquarters I knew what they did to you and I felt so angry, so angry at them for what they did and angry at myself because I couldn't help you."

Malik brushed away unshed tears and Ryou held in his own, swallowing them back. "You did help me Mal. You fought them off and got yourself into trouble, you tried."

"But it wasn't good enough! They still hurt you and I felt so guilty. I can't always be around to protect you and it makes me so annoyed. Everyday in that lab I couldn't help you and I felt like it was my entire fault." Malik's eyes locked with Ryou's as his tears slid from his emerald eyes. "There is nothing in this world that could change our lives and I feel like it's all because of me."

"But it's not your fault Malik!" Ryou whispered. "You did everything you could. It's not your fault what happened to me, I don't blame you."

Malik reached over and brushed away his tears with his thumb. "You need to know how to protect yourself Ry. You don't need strength or mind control to do that."

Ryou mulled over Malik's words as the Egyptian fell asleep, his arm around Ryou as if to protect Ryou from some unseen enemy. Ryou's mind was made up once he began to drift into the sweet darkness of sleep.

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Joey awoke first the next morning. He carefully climbed over the three sleeping forms and headed to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed under the steaming shower water, letting the soothing waves heat his skin and warm his feathers.

He watched the golden wings shake the excess water and towelled himself dry, pulling on a pair of pants.

He looked himself over in the mirror, tracing the long scar from his abdomen down his thigh. He winced at the memory of that particular scar.

Joey had gotten the mark when a few Rare Hunter scientists had tried a nasty experiment on him. Now he sometimes got pains in his leg and abdomen, unless he did certain stretches he found but still he got waves of it now and then, sometimes so strong his vision turned white.

"Joey, you in there?" Malik called through the door.

"Yea, I'm done." He threw the towel on the counter and exited the room, heading for the dinning room, his wings and hair still damp.

Yugi was seated at the table; his eyes still ringed in red but seemed more cheerful.

"I was thinking that today we could go see a movie, have some lunch and maybe go to the park?" Isis suggested after they were all seated around the table.

Her suggestion was met with some enthusiasm.

"OK then." Isis beamed. "Get ready and I'll check the paper and see what's on."

They all went back upstairs and changed.

Malik wore dark jeans, a long black shirt with _Disobey _written in dripping white letters, over he wore a leather jacket and pulled on a pair of converse.

Ryou wore a grey shirt with a white hooded shirt over and a jacket with faded jeans and white converse.

Yugi wore tight jeans, a purple shirt and a black tight jacket with a chocker and arm bands.

Joey wore brown pants, a grey shirt with an open white shirt over and a brown jacket.

When they got downstairs Isis was waiting wearing a black dress pants and a white button down shirt.

"How does _Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift _sound?"

They agreed and left, headed for Domino's movie theatre. After the movie they went to Isis's favourite Arabic restraint.

"This is about the first proper look at Domino we have had." Malik observed.

"We'll there's a lot more to Domino then the cinema and this place." Isis smiled.

"So where did you come from?" Joey asked. "I mean you have about the same accent as Malik."

"I lived in Egypt until I was fifteen." Isis explained. "I used to live with Odion, my mum and my Father until my mum died giving birth to my younger brother who disappeared." She stopped to take a sip of her drink. "When I was eighteen I started training to be an agent in hopes of finding something about my missing brother."

"So it's a Family matter that fuelled you?" Ryou asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"So what made you start on the Rare Hunter case?" Malik asked.

"Well I found out my Father was a former Rare Hunter, so I guess that case was a kind of family thing too."

"The Rare Hunters are bastards." Joey muttered.

"My father wasn't the greatest man." Isis smiled sadly.

"Isis," Malik glanced at the others who knew what Malik was about to ask, but none made a move to stop him, "Have the agents found anything about…about our families or where the Rare Hunters found us?"

Isis looked thoughtful as she answered. "Not that I know of I could make some calls if you want?"

"Thanks." Malik nodded.

"So is everyone finished?" They all nodded, pushing away their huge plates, which had all been wiped clean. "Good, is anyone up to going to the park then?"

They left and headed across the street to Domino's huge central park. They wondered around and the four found themselves asking all types of questions and soon Isis bought them ice-cream and they sat down on a bench.

"This place is so big." Yugi ogled at the place as couples strolled down the pathways and children ran around.

"How can these people go their whole lives without having wings?" Joey asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wings would make a lot of things easier, like getting to places."

Isis smiled. "We have cars, planes and boats to do that for us." She stood and threw away the rest of her uneaten ice-cream. "So anyone feel like doing anything ells?"

"Can we go shopping?" Malik asked, also standing up and throwing away his napkin.

"What for?" Isis asked.

"Books?" Malik had become fascinated with reading in English; he hardly read anything when he was still in Headquarters, his teacher had suggested some books for him to read, seeing as how eager he was.

"OK, does anyone ells want anything?"

They headed back to Domino's shopping centre. Isis led them to the small bookshop beside the supermarket.

Malik was skimming through a book when someone bumped into him, making him drop the book onto the thick carpet.

"Sorry." The intruder apologised, sweeping down and grabbing the book for Malik, holding it out for him.

Malik was about to say it was 'OK' when he saw who it was, smirking charmingly at him.

"What are you, a stalker?" Malik snapped snatching the book out of Marik's hands.

"No just a keen reader." Marik smirked.

"I'm sure." Malik's tone dripped with sarcasm as he turned around and attempted to walk away from the annoying teen.

"Hey, where you going?" Marik asked, falling into pace beside the irritated Egyptian.

"As far away from you as I can." Malik growled.

"Oh come on, Juliet." Marik smirked, making Malik throw him an unamused glare. "Aren't you supposed to be calling for me, your Romeo?"

"The day I call for you will be the day I decide to throw myself off a cliff." Malik snapped.

"If you throw yourself off a cliff I'll jump after you!" Marik proclaimed loudly.

Malik had a thought of him jumping off a cliff and flying off while Mariku plummeted to his death.

"Is that a promise?" Malik smirked.

"I'd do anything for you." Marik grinned, which made him look even madder.

"OK then, how about leaving me the hell alone?" Malik asked.

"Nope can't do that."

"You just said you'd do anything for me."

"Yea, anything _but_ that."

"You're an idiot." Malik growled, pushing past him.

"Yes but a sexy idiot!" Marik called after him.

Malik flipped him off and headed over to Ryou who was reading the back of a book.

"I hate Ishtal Mariku." Malik growled.

Ryou blinked. "Hate is a powerful word."

"Well I have very powerful hatred for him."

"Or more you're covering other feelings." Ryou teased.

Malik rolled his eyes.

After a half hour of searching, they all left with some chosen books and headed out for the all exciting grocery shopping.

Ryou looked over and saw Ryuu Bakura with Marik; the two headed for two girls, one of them the supposed girlfriend.

Malik saw Marik too and frowned. "Stupid jackass." He growled under his breath as he continued on.

Ryou's eyes watched as Bakura greeted the girl with a kiss.

"Ry you coming?" Joey called.

"Yea." Ryou walked on joining the group.

**-TBC-**

**HD: Well everyone, there it is! Chapter 7, a little drama! **

**COH: Please take time to review with any song suggestions, if you have them. **

**Alvar: thanks to:**

Amandana: LOL, thanks for that, most defiantly do flashbacks, they'll start next chapter and will mostly be there when the Yamis and Seto ask about things, and you'll learn about the scars, please Review, thanks!

S2Teennovelist: Thanks for the review! The second book is good; I haven't seen the first R&J. There will be more flashbacks and yes it was Pegasus, I always have him as the bad-guy because I really don't like him, him and Anzu, thanks for the idea of the songs for the story, thanks. I love when they fly, I would love to fly, so awesome, LOL. Yugi is just so cute he could get away with murder! Yugi can't go alone; he needs back-up, as you can see in the chapter. Please Review, thanks.

Dark Toy: Thanks for the review! There will be more Seto and Joey soon, promise, (salute) sir yes, sir! Please review, sir!

**COH: Thanks to the signed reviewers too. **

**HD: please review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HappyDevil, Cole, COH, Alvar and Bea!**


	8. Tainted Sweetness

**HD: and finally I bring you chapter 8**

**COH: HD feels really bad that she didn't update sooner but she was low on inspiration.**

**Bea: just shut up and stop making excuses, HD is lazy. **

**Cole: she gets it from you.**

**Bea: shut up!**

**Alvar: no own! **

**Chapter 8: Tainted Sweetness**

For Ryou, school was becoming one of those things he wished he could avoid. When the alarm clock went off and he rolled over the only thought he could master was a groan.

Malik was crawling out of bed, tripping and fallen onto his face.

"Stupid friggen!" Malik cursed, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Ryou got up and changed into the uniform and brushed his hair out. Malik came back and changed, adding kohl and tying his hair back.

"Come on Ry." He grabbed the younger boy's hand and dragged him downstairs.

Yugi was there and looking nervous. Beside him was Joey who was half way through his breakfast. Ryou took a seat beside Yugi and started eating.

From his place at the table Ryou could see Isis in the kitchen talking on the phone. She was keeping her voice low so they weren't able to hear her, Ryou debated on asking Joey to see what she was saying but decided against it.

Whatever and whoever she was taking to was her business.

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

By lunch time Ryou had decided he was going through with his plan. With nerves running through he told Malik he needed to go to his locker after Maths and slipped away to find Ryuu Emi.

It didn't take long to find Emi. She was with a much older guy in an abandon hallway. He wasn't from their school, dressed in bike clothing with his arms covered in tattoos.

He had her pushed against a wall and Ryou felt unsettled to disturb them. Emi caught sight of him and pushed the guy away and smoothed her ruffled skirt.

The guy seemed unaffected about being pushed away and pulled out a cigarette, lighting up and blowing a stream of smoke into the air.

"Ryou, what can I do for you?" Emi asked.

"Um…I wanted to talk to you but you seem busy…" Ryou trailed off and cast a look to the guy.

"No problem, I'm not busy now." She turned on the guy. "You know where the door is."

He walked off down the hall, throwing the butt of the smoke into a trash can.

"So what do you need?" Emi asked, getting to the point.

"Well…"

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Once lunch had ended Joey made his way to cooking. Ryou hadn't returned until a minute before the bell rung. He had seemed a little jumpy and anxious but wouldn't say anything.

Joey was shaken from his musing when he reached the classroom. He reached out for the doorknob but a pale hand closed around the cols metal.

"Hey…" Joey's voice trailed off as his honey eyes locked with icy-blue.

The tall brunette turned away and opened the door, entering before him.

"Rude much?" Joey growled.

The guy was being talked up by a bouncy brunette girl with big blue eyes. Joey's curiosity took over him and his ears pricked.

"So Seto, are you going to go to the opening soccer game?" The girl asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No Anzu, I'm not." Seto growled. "And it's Kaiba."

"Is Yami?" Joey growled at the name.

"I don't know." Joey noted the strain in Kaiba's voice.

"Well we're going to have a huge party after. I would love for you and Yami to come!"

"Sorry I'm busy." Kaiba growled.

"Oh what a shame, I'm going." Joey had to just stop himself from gagging.

"Hmm." Kaiba moved away from the over flirty girl.

"OK everyone. We are making fried ice-cream, instruction sheets are being passed out, don't burn anything." The teacher's eyes landed on Anzu who was obvious to the pointed stare.

Joey took a sheet and went to get the needed ingredients. As he neared the cupboard someone pushed against him, in reflex he shoved back making the person stumble to the side.

"Watch it, mutt!" Snapped the guy Joey had run into.

Joey looked up and the words stuck in his throat. It was Kaiba. He had a sneer stuck on his face and Joey felt his heart race he felt light and almost dizzy but he pushed it aside and frowned.

"You ran into me, jerk." Joey barked.

Kaiba had the look of an annoyed lion watching his prey do a tango before him.

"Kaiba, Wheeler, is something wrong?" The teacher was breathing down their necks in a split second and Joey swallowed hard.

"No." Joey shook his head quickly, letting his blonde hair fall over his eyes in a golden wave.

"Good, get back to your seats then." She barked, watching them gather what they needed and head back to their seats.

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi fought off the dizzy feeling of nervousness as he sat beside Malik, his eyes darting to the back of Yami's head.

They were seated in the theatre room and listening to their teacher's speech about the up coming performance to be held at the end of the term.

Malik wasn't listening; his eyes were fixed on the book in his lap, _'Romeo and Juliet'_. Yugi was too nervous to pay attention. He almost yelled with relief when the bell rung, signalling end of class.

He and Malik headed for English to meet up with Joey and Ryou.

"Yugi, wait up." Yugi felt his stomach drop and quickened his pace.

Malik grabbed his arm and pulled him along ahead, darting between students and eventually loosing Yami and ending up outside English.

"Yug, Mal." Ryou was by their side, looking as nervous as he had after lunch.

"How was art?" Yugi asked, adjusting his bag.

"OK, I still can't think of anything to draw for the competition." Ryou murmured making Yugi lean in to hear him.

Joey arrived shortly, looking annoyed. "What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Stupid Kaiba, he's a jerk." Joey growled.

"OK." Malik muttered.

In English they finished another chapter of _'Romeo and Juliet' _and then headed out for home.

"I need to get something." Ryou muttered, searching through his bag.

"OK, um…Yugi you go with Ryou and we'll meet you out the front." Malik instructed.

Yugi and Ryou headed off to his locker. As they rounded the corner Yugi 'eeped' and grabbed Ryou's arm pulling him back around.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Yami." Yugi looked nervous and Ryou smiled in sympathy.

"Yug, you need to find a way to fight back."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Ryou smiled. "Let me show you." He grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him around another corner to where Bakura, Marik and the group of girls were standing around Bakura's locker.

There should be nothing unusual about this, except there were two policemen and a whole crowed of students.

"Mr Ryuu, we have had a tip off and need to search your locker for drugs." One of the officers, an elderly man coming into his forties, stood before the annoyed and extremely pissed.

"I don't have any drugs." He argued back, spitting the words. "Just fuck off."

The other officer, a young woman in her early twenties with blonde curls, stepped forwards and made an advancing move. "Open your locker."

Bakura, growling out curses, wrenched his locker open. "See nothing…" The words died on his lips.

Sitting on a maths text book was a bong, a pink bong, to make matters worse written on the side in permanent ink was _'RB'._

"Ryuu Bakura, you are under arrest for possession of drugs." The older policeman pulled out a set of cuffs and cuffed him. The other transferred the bong into a plastic bag.

As they led him away the crowed stepped aside, except Emi who stood in front of her brother, smirking.

"You wrench!" Bakura growled. "You did this?"

"Think again big brother." She grinned, nodding over his shoulder.

Bakura whipped around to see Ryou and Yugi leaning against the wall.

"Banku Ryou?" He asked, unbelieving that a small naïve new student was capable of such an act.

"Aww your learning." Emi mimicked, moving out of the way to let him by.

"You did that?" Yugi gasped as the officers left with the Egyptian.

Ryou blushed. "It was mostly Emi's idea."

Yugi and Ryou burst out laughing as they made their way back out of the school. Not knowing that Malik and Joey had just watched the whole scene.

"We've tainted them." Joey muttered.

"Yep." Malik nodded.

**-TBC-**

**HD: And there it is chapter 8! I put some Seto Kaiba in there!**

**Bea: wow, Ryou isn't innocent.**

**COH: we would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Alvar: thanks to anonymous reviewers:**

Dark Toy: Sir yes sir! Sorry for delay, Sir! Umm…do I have to do 20? Oh and Sir, please review, sir!

S2teennovelist: Thanks for the review! I loved the name of last chapter. Bakura is kind of a jerk so it was like a thing for him to slip drugs around, you know, makes some fun. Mai was only passing on what she heard, LOL. I love Yugi, although Yami wasn't think innocent thoughts, LOL. Malik and Joey are a little over protective, LOL. Marik is kind of a stalker…I love Malik and to me he's really into reading and stuff, in the episodes it says he used to read a lot in Egypt…I think…haven't seen it since last year…hmm…everything will work out…eventually…LOL…please R&R thanks

**COH: and of course thanks to the signed reviewers!**

**HD: please be kind and review!**

**Bea: or not.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**HappyDevil, COH, Cole, Alvar and Bea! **


	9. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

**HD: I am so, so, so, so sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! I'm very sorry, please don't hurt me! **

**COH: she's been busy but has worked on the chapter as much as she could.**

**Bea: and well its crap**

**Cole: pretty much, yea.**

**Alvar: no own! And sorry for spelling and gramma!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Don't Get Mad, Get Even**

Calm silence. Breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breathe…

"Malik?"

Malik's relaxed body tensed up and his lilac eyes opened and to face Yugi's amethyst orbs.

"Yes Yugi?" Malik got up from his cross-legged position on the floor.

Yugi was still dressed in his pajamas, his hair ruffled by sleep but he's eyes were wide and alert. It was only just six-thirty in the morning. Malik had woken from a dream of the labs and was too disturbed to go back to sleep so decided to meditate while Ryou slept soundly.

"I couldn't sleep…all night…" Yugi bit his lip and looked even more like a child.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked. He reached out and lightly tugged on one of Yugi's bangs, a reassuring gesture.

"I keep seeing the labs and the Rare Hunters and I keep hearing a woman cry out and…" Yugi stopped, his eyes filling with tears. "I want her to stop!"

Malik embraced the smaller teen and kissed his forehead gently. Yugi's raspberry and cream scent filled his senses. Yugi wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You don't have to worry Yug. We're not going back." He whispered gently.

* * *

When Bakura came back the next day he was as pissed as living hell. His girlfriend, a cheerleader named Yumi, was avoiding him and sticking to her cheerleader friends.

Emi was smiling happily and winked at Ryou when they passed in the hallway. Ryou tried not to beam. In art, fourth period, Bakura finally confronted Ryou.

"You!" Bakura glared at the smaller teen, who only looked up innocently.

"Yes?" Ryou asked in a soft shy voice, unaffected by Bakura's hot headed attitude, he did grow up with Joey after all.

"You little brat!" Bakura hissed, his eyes lighting into a red hue.

"I'm sorry Ryuu-san but I don't know what you're talking about." Ryou gave him the watery innocent look.

"Bullshit! You planted the bong in my locker!" Bakura growled like a wild beast.

Allen-sensei noticed the two boys and hurried over, pulling Bakura away.

"Bakura, go back to your sketch." She instructed him, hurrying him away.

Ryou let out a small breath and smiled at Allen-sensei who looked down at him and smiled.

"Well done Ryou, a beautiful sketch!" She patted him on the shoulder and moved on.

Ryou looked over at Bakura who was glaring at him heatedly.

'You are _so _dead?"' Bakura mouthed.

Ryou gave him a pout and smirked, turning away. He basked in the thrill that ran up his spine.

* * *

When Yugi left History with Ryou at the end of last period he was relieved to find, yet again, no sign of Yami, the one person he was avoiding. Unfortunately Yugi was congratulating himself too soon.

As they turned the corner he came face-to-face with Atemu Yami and his friends, including Marik.

Yugi ducked his head and tried to slip away but Yami had seen him and his hand shot out to stop him.

"Yugi can I…" Yugi tried to tug his arm away but Yami's hold was too strong.

Ryou gave him a look that only Yugi would understand. A smirk slipped across the smaller teen's face.

Concentrating, and ignoring Yami, Yugi focused his mind on Yami's.

'_Bow to me.' _Yugi commanded Yami's scenes.

Yami to stopped talking let go of Yugi's arm and feel to his knees, pressing his forehead to the ground.

Yugi and Ryou giggled as Yami's friends tried to make him stand.

"Bye Yami." Yugi cooed, walking off with Ryou, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well done Yugi." Ryou giggled.

"Hey I learnt from the best."

"Yug, Ry, there you are." Joey and Malik jogged over to the two.

Noticing the grins on their faces Malik gave them a questioning look. "What have you done?"

"Nothing _too _bad." Yugi winked.

"Now I'm scared." Joey laughed.

"So you should be." Ryou grinned.

* * *

The strange thing about Banku Ryou was he was so innocent and cute even when he was bringing Bakura down. Despite himself Bakura wasn't as angry as he would be. The kid was adorable; Bakura had mentally hit himself at this train of thought.

"Bakura, you with us?" Marik waved his tanned hand in front of Bakura's vision who swiped at it pointlessly.

"What?" Bakura growled.

Marik wasn't taken aback by his friend's mood and just grinned in his insane mental-patient way. "Look its Malik."

Bakura looked over his shoulder and saw his fiend's love-interest with the group of new students he hung out with. As always Ryou was with them, talking to the blonde guy.

"He's so pretty!" Marik purred.

Bakura hit him upside the head. "You look like an idiot."

"When does he never?" Yami dropped down next to Bakura. Seto had already left.

"Speaking of idiots." Bakura smirked at the shorter teen who glared back at him through blood-ruby eyes.

"Shut up, at least I wasn't set up and arrested because of Banku." Yami smirked back, seeing the flicker of annoyance in Bakura's deep bloody-brown eyes.

Marik started laughing until Bakura hit him again. "Oww." Marik moaned.

"Well I'm going, I have to work." Bakura got up and left the two Egyptian's heading for 'work'.

* * *

Yugi flicked the small ball of paper at Joey's golden head that was laid on the table. The four had been studying for an hour and they were becoming bored of their thick textbooks and the small works.

"I'm hungry." Joey sighed. He suddenly brightened. "I'll make cupcakes." He jumped up and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Malik dropped his pencil and stretched out his muscles, flexing his wings. Yugi rolled over and looked down at Ryou's page which was half filled with notes for sciences but stopped halfway down and instead he had started to draw.

Across the empty space was a rough sketch of a lioness, crouched in a striking position.

"That's good." Yugi muttered.

Ryou smiled softly in reply. Malik got off the bed and stood in the middle of the room and kept stretching out his cramped muscles. Ryou kept sketching, adding more detail to the growing picture. Yugi got bored so started playing some music and hummed along to Nickelback.

'_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed?_

_Tried turn the tables'_

Malik looked over his shoulder and into the mirror hanging on the back of the door. Along his back, from his right wing to the middle of his back, was a white scar that he knew all too well. It still hurt when he touched it, physically and mentally.

He had been given this scar when he had fought against three Rare Hunters who had been trying to take Yugi away to mess around with his powers.

He had broken one of their noses and another's leg. The other had successfully held him down while another had burnt the scar along his back 'to teach him a lesson' they had told their boss, all wearing ruthful grins.

"Malik?" Ryou's reflection caught Malik's eye and he turned around to fully face Ryou.

"What is it?" Malik asked, his over protectiveness creeping into his voice.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked in a small voice. Malik was never one to talk over anything; he had a lot bottled up over the years in the labs.

"Fine." Malik forced a smile of reassurance that looked something like a grimace.

"Uh huh." Ryou muttered, not at all believing the Egyptian.

"What's with you and Ryuu anyway?" Malik asked, hoping to change the topic. Luckily it worked as Ryou suppressed a grin.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Uh huh." Malik muttered, mimicking Ryou.

"How is your Marik problem?" Ryou asked.

Malik rolled his eyes skywards. "He's like a leech, I swear!"

Yugi made a face. "I hate leeches."

"So do I." Malik smirked.

"Anyone want chocolate chip cupcakes?" Joey asked, pocking his mess of blonde hair around the door.

"Yes!" Yugi giggled, jumping from the bed and making an arch in the air as his wings came to life and supported him in the air.

"Yugi, not in the house!" Malik ordered, trying not to smile at the absolute joy that brightened Yugi's eyes whenever he flew.

"Oh relax Mal." Joey grinned. "Lighten up!"

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: next chapter will be more productive and will have some more SetoxJoey **

**COH: lots of thanks to:

* * *

**

Dark Toy: Thanks for the review! (Salutes) sorry sir! Please don't be made sir! (Tries MEGA-puppy-eyes-of-doom) Thank you sir! Please don't make me run, sir, I'm buggered! Please review!

S2Teennovelist: Thanks for the review! It's OK, I know what you mean, and the review button can be so evil sometimes! LOL, Emi is fun and yes, Ryou, not-so-innocent anymore, well more of a cute-evil type, LOL. Well Yugi isn't that scared anymore, hehe, he's been taking too much of Ryou's advice. Thank you, I love the plots were your not so sure how it's going to work out and were there is a lot of possibility. I try to keep that, because well who wants predictable? Seto and Joey are so made for each other, they're just so cute. So are the other YamixHikari pairings, hehehe. Please review, love hearing from you!

* * *

**Alvar: and much thanks to our signed reviewers!**

**Bea: flame is welcome, it's just so pretty!**

**Cole: we will defiantly except flame aimed at Bea. **

**Bea: baka!**

**COH: please REVIEW and make us happy!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Cole, Alvar and Bea! **


	10. Unleash The Mutant

**HD: SORRY!**

**COH: HD is truly sorry. She got a new computer and lost all her documents.**

**Alvar: she worked hard and wrote this chapter in one day!**

**Bea: hmm…not too bad. (smirks) **

**HD: you only like the ending!**

**Bea: so?**

**Cole: HappyDevil owns nothing, which is a good thing.**

**HD: HEY! Oh and sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Unleash The Mutant. **

All around was cold white. Under his fingers he could feel the smooth metal and the straps around his ankles and wrists. He couldn't move, even if he wasn't bounded to the table, all he could hear was the soft buzz of running machinery.

"Are you awake?"

Sleep filled lilac eyes opened to meet the bright lighting that made him wince.

"Good. We thought we lost you." The man didn't seem very concerned for the teen in front of him, who wasn't the least bit surprised.

"What a shame that would be." The teen croaked, watching the man from the corner of his eye as he circled the table.

"Yes, all my work would come undone when I'm so close." Either he missed the sarcasm or he didn't care. The teen guessed the second. "Do you realize just what a big part of my plan you are?"

"I'm flattered, really." The teen bit out as the man stopped beside his head and looked down at him with a smirk.

"You, M104I, are my greatest masterpiece. You are the one who will take forward my plans."

The teen opened his mouth to protests but a gas mask was placed over and slowly sleeping gas took him, but not before the first needle entered his shoulder.

* * *

Malik sat up right, panting softly as cold sweat wet his brow. It wasn't yet six and outside the world was still dark. Across from him Ryou slept soundly, un-a-wear that Malik had awoken.

Malik laid back down, his breathing slow and shallow. He hated those dreams. They made him weak, reminded him what they were able to do with him. He rolled over and watched the silhouette of Ryou's sleeping form.

He hoped, prayed, that the others didn't go through the same torturing dreams, well more memories, that he often replayed. He knew they did, but he would rather think they didn't.

Deciding sleep wouldn't be coming back Malik crawled out of bed and changed into his uniform before heading to the bathroom. He studied his reflection, pale after the dream, his eyes had taken on a blood-shot look from the lack of sleep and he rolled his shoulders, trying to relax his tighten muscles.

After long minutes of staring Malik decided he needed to do something before he went crazy standing around. He went over to his bed and from under it, wedged between the boards, pulled out a thin, small dagger.

He had taken this from the labs years before, taken actually from Ryou's cage. He didn't like to think how or why Ryou came into possession of this dagger but he decided without it, Ryou was causing no one any harm.

He tucked it into the waistline of his pants, concealing it with his shirt and jacket. Once he was sure it was out of view he slipped out of the house and took a walk in a random direction.

The air was chilling and he wrapped his jacket tighter around his body, his wings tightening to give his back some warmth. Despite what the Rare Hunters had done to him, Malik was very fond and attached to his wings. They were his strength and his down fall.

He looked up once he'd reached the park they had visited before and sat down on a swing, letting his feet trail on the ground.

"What's a mutant like you, doing in a place like this?"

Malik sprung to his feet, once hand reaching around his back while the other steadied his position.

Before him was a tall man, his face concealed by the shadows of his wide brimmed hat, a thick heavy coat pulled around his body. Malik's eyes narrowed as he slowly withdrew the blade.

"Who are you?" He spat.

The heavy shoulders heaved and the man took a seat on a flat rock by his side. "I am not a Rare Hunter, if that is what you mean. Well, not any more anyway."

Malik gripped the dagger his wings prepared to snap out if needed. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you. Otherwise I wouldn't come." The man pulled out a long cigar and lit it, placing it between his lips before withdrawing and letting out a stream of smoke. "M104I. I was the one who made your design. I designed your wings your strength." He paused. "Everything."

"You made me like this?" Malik hissed. "Bastard!"

He didn't seem to hear Malik as he continued. "I thought they were going to use some sample, make a child not take one." He looked at Malik. "When they first brought you to me, I was mixed with such emotions. I admired you as my experiment and almost loved you like my son. You were mine."

"I am no ones!" Malik yelled, the blade now coming into view.

His eyes were watering. So they had taken him? This man had done this to him and he thought of him as a son? Malik wanted him to die. He wanted to watch his life bleed away before him, the monster that had made him.

The man stood swiftly. "You are mine. When they tattooed your nameplate onto the base of your neck they injected a small microchip. The microchip had my name on it and my number. RH5."

Malik was shaking. "If I am yours then why haven't I ever seen you?"

The man sighed, taking another drag of his cigar. "I started the experiments. The Boss was impressed. But soon, I could only think of you as my child. I didn't want anyone else to touch you; I demanded that you were to only be under my service. The Boss wasn't happy. He ordered me sentenced away and he took you."

The Boss was the one who ran the whole Rare Hunter operation.

Malik glared harder. "I am not yours! You never loved me! You only saw what you created."

"Yes, but that's the beauty. What you are now is my creation! You are mine, I made you."

Malik stumbled back. "Leave me alone!"

"M104I, don't you understand? This is what you are because of my work. Come with me. There is so much I want to do. I want to try. The world will never understand you, only I will."

"You're a freak." Malik whispered. "I don't want any part of this! Leave me alone!" His wings snapped out, ruining his clothing and he sprung into the air, above the man's head.

The man let out a woop of joy. "See what I have allowed you to be?"

Malik flew off before he would have to hear more of the mad man's bullshit. He landed gracefully in Isis's yard, before he kneeled over, knife still in hand, and let the tears fall.

"Malik, are you alright?" Ryou was kneeling beside him, his small hands rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I…." Malik looked up. "I don't want to be this!"

Ryou blinked and nodded. "None of us do."

Malik finally meet his eyes. "I saw my _creator_."

* * *

Ryou wasn't too sure what Malik had been on about. He hadn't explained it fully, just went back inside to take a quick shower and dress in another uniform.

When they had reached school Malik was normal again. Joey and Yugi hadn't seemed to notice. So Ryou did what he was best at. Stayed silent.

"Ryou?" Ryou looked up at Allen-Sensei and smiled a little.

"Yes?"

"Have you made an artwork for the competition yet?"

"No yet." Ryou silently added he had no inspiration so far.

"OK. When you do I would love to see it." She moved away to talk to another student and Ryou sighed.

* * *

Joey was happy to be back in cooking class. He rather liked it. Today they were going to make fired ice-cream. He was setting everything up when he realized he needed the most important ingredient. Ice-cream.

He headed for the freezer up the front where all the small tubs of ice-cream where for the students use. He wasn't paying attention as he ran into none other than Kaiba Seto.

"Watch where you're going!" Seto snapped, glaring down at the blonde who glared back.

"You're da one who ran into me!" Joey growled. On instinct his wings started to unfold until he quickly pulled them back in.

But Kaiba had seen. He glanced over him curiously before walking off.

Joey sighed and tightened his wings. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Malik was trying to sleep. It was hard considering he was seated in a stiff chair. He moaned in frustration and opened his eyes again. Yugi looked over at him and gave him a small smile that Malik fought to return.

"What's up with you, Ishtar?"

Malik looked sharply at Marik who was keeling on the chair in front of him, his arms crossed lazily in front of him.

Malik wished he still had that dagger.

"What do you want?" Malik sighed, sitting straighter.

Marik smirked lopsidedly that was almost cute, in a kind of psychopath way.

"Just wanted to inquire about your feelings."

"Well right now they are murderous." Malik's eyes narrowed at him.

Obliviously Marik wasn't very smart. "Why?'

"Because I'm being annoyed by a psycho Egyptian." Malik stood with Yugi and walked out of the theater.

"Good luck with that!" Marik called after him.

* * *

Joey sat ridged in his seat. He could feel eyes on his back. His wings tightened and he shifted. He knew it was Kaiba. He just hoped that he hadn't figured it out. Finally the blessed bell rang signaling lunch. He almost ran out of the class room and into Ryou, Malik and Yugi.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Uh…nothing. I'm just hungry!" Joey lied following them out.

"Your stomach leads you on." Malik laughed.

"What else?" Joey grinned.

They found their usual spot and pulled out the mountains of food. Isis had been informed about their diet and had taken it upon herself to make sure they had enough food.

Once they had finished Joey headed back inside. Someone ran into his back, their hands lying against the material that was covering his wings. When he looked around to see who it was no one was standing there.

* * *

Malik laid in the darkness of the room His heart pounding against his chest. The base of his neck tingled and he shivered. He rose and dressed in form fitting black pants and a tight black shirt with a heavy camo-print jacket over.

He once again slipped the dagger back into the waistline of his pants before tying his hair up into a high pony tail.

"Malik?" Ryou's soft voice whispered, heavy with sleep.

Malik looked over his shoulder. "Go back to sleep Ryou. I'll be back soon." He left the room without glancing back.

He was waiting in the same place as this morning.

"I knew you would come!" He had another lit cigar in hand as he opened his arms.

"What do you want from me?" Malik asked firmly.

The man offered a gloved hand. "I want to fully unleash you."

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: Phew. Poor Malik!**

**Bea: so Kaiba knows?**

**COH: it seems like it. **

**Alvar: lots of thanks to our anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Dark Toy: Thanks for the review! I think it would be a bit of both, lol. I love them too and there will be more soon!

S2Teennovelist: Thanks for the reviews! Um…hopefully you haven't died. I finished the chapter after I got your second message. I'm really sorry about my slow updates. LOL. I couldn't resist! Yugi needed to get back at him. Yea, Yugi is so innocent, it's almost creepy. They do, don't they. They are all just so cute! Lol. Emi is fun! And everyone needs rebel! Yugi can be one tough little cookie when he wants to be. Oh hell has broken lose, lol. Well Bakura at least _thought_ Ryou was cute. Romance will be soon, promise. In a chapter or two it starts. Oh, things started to get a lot bad for poor Malik, trust me. Yea, Rare Hunters are bastard. I love cupcakes! Lol. Yea, Seto is a chief! Hehe. Anyway, please review, love to hear from you!

* * *

**Bea: you know the drill. If you want HD to actually write something review!**

**COH: wow, you were _almost _nice!**

**Alvar: REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	11. The Dragon and the Mutt

**HD: SORRY!**

**COH: HD feels back for leaving you all for so long, she was tied up with school. **

**Alvar: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This is HD's Christmas gift!**

**Bea: Pft. Stupid holiday. **

**Cole: What is the point? Anyway HD owns nothing. **

**Please excuse Grammar and Spelling.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Dragon and the Mutt. **

Yugi chewed his bottom lip in worry. For three nights Malik had been sneaking out to some unknown destination only to come back bruised and weary. He never said what he was doing or what had happened. Isis was pulling her hair out in annoyance when Malik would wave her off.

They were sitting in the theater room, Malik sleeping beside him while the teacher lectured them through the play.

"Mal, you awake?" Yugi whispered, nudging the taller boy's shoulder.

"Mmm, not now." Malik mumbled.

Yugi sighed and just sat back trying hard to not let his panic show. A rather nasty cut ran across the side of Malik's neck and he winced whenever he moved his head too far. Yugi was so caught up in his dread he didn't realize call was dismissed and Marik and Yami were making their way over.

"Ishtar! What happened to you?" Marik demanded in panic when he saw Malik's state.

The smaller Egyptian opened his eyes and glanced wearily at Marik. "None of your concern, Ishtal. Come on Yug." He stood and walked out, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Yugi followed in his wake.

* * *

Joey bit back a growl of anger as he felt those damn eyes on him again. He threw a seething glare over his shoulder at the ice-blue eyed teen who smirked coolly back that made Joey even more annoyed.

"Wheeler, Kaiba, is something wrong?" The teacher asked, noticing their exchange with some annoyance.

"No sensei." Joey said hurriedly.

The teacher frowned. "The two of you have detention at lunch."

Joey's jaw dropped to his feet. He hadn't done anything! He growled under his breath as the bell signaled lunch and the students hurried out while he sat in his seat, cursing stupid Kaiba.

"The two of you can clean out the cupboard." The teacher ordered. "When I get back the both of should be here and the cupboard cleaned."

When she had left Joey turned and glared at Kaiba. "What is your problem?!" He demanded forcefully"

"Oh nothing mutt. Or should I say bird?" Seto smirked.

Joey held down his panic. "What da hell are ya on about?" Joey asked, standing and heading for the walk in cupboard.

"You have wings." Seto stated simply following after him.

Joey snorted. "What gave ya dat idea?"

Seto frowned. "I felt them."

Joey raised an eyebrow, happy to see he was winning. "Uh huh, I'm sure ya did."

"Take off your shirt." Seto snapped, getting agitated.

Joey put on a mock face of surprise. "Kaiba! Not even a first date and you wonna be all over me."

Seto's response was a freezing glare that Joey smirked at. He walked into the cupboard looking around and seeing where to start work on. Seto followed, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Joey spun around and gasped. "Kaiba you idiot! Dat door only opens on da outside!" He pushed past the CEO and pushed on the door that didn't budge.

Seto leant against a self and watched Joey. Joey growled and kicked the door lightly. He could force the door open due to his strength but he couldn't do that in front of Kaiba who already suspected something.

He gave up and sat down on a box. "What now?" He asked Kaiba after a long stretch of silence.

"We could clean up." Seto suggested. "Or talk."

Joey got up and started cleaning. Seto frowned but didn't move to help. "Why do you have wings?"

Joey slammed a can of diced pears with more force then he should have. The shelf wobbled dangerously under his power. "I _don't_ have wings!"

"So you keep saying." Seto answered.

The silence that followed was ringing and Joey had to keep his anger cooled before he did something they both would regret. He stacked the cans neatly then started on arranging the tins of flour. As he worked Seto watched his back, Joey's wings tightened and he growled softly.

He jumped in surprise when Seto's hand suddenly rested on his back, thankfully, just out of reach of his wings. He pulled away and glared. "What da fuck?"

Seto frowned. "They were there before, I felt them!"

"Ya can't feel em Kaiba coz they aren't there!" Joey snapped. "I don't got wings!"

The two glared at each other for a long tense time before, automatically, Seto moved in. Joey was expecting him to go for his back again, not for his, surprisingly, warm lips to cover his in a passion filled kiss.

Before he could relate to what was happening he was kissing back with force. Seto's tongue darted between his lips and Joey let out a low moan.

All he could feel was Seto's warm body pressed against his own, the sweet taste of the other teen. Seto pushed him back into the cupboard and he ignored the pain that shot through his wings, instead focusing on Seto's hand that crept up the hem of his shirt, and ghost over his skin.

The moment was ruined when the door opened, flooding in light and the teacher stood there. Before she could adjust and see what was going on, the two had leapt apart and were fixing themselves up.

"Detention is up." She commanded watching as Joey practically ran out of the classroom.

Before Seto could catch up with him he was in his math class panting heavily, trying to get rid of the wonderful memory of Seto's lips.

"Joey?"

He jumped and spun around to face little Ryou who was watching him cautiously.

"H-hey Ry-Ry." Joey grinned, hopping he didn't look too suspicious.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked, looking him over carefully.

"Yep, it's fine!" Joey grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "How's your Ryuu problem going?"

Ryou grinned cutely. "Wonderful."

Joey chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Give him hell."

"I will." Ryou promised, smirking lightly that looked as threatening as a newborn puppy.

"Good for you." Joey grinned.

He pushed Kaiba to the back of his mind and instead concentrated on the class, for once.

* * *

When the bell rung for the end of school, Joey jumped for joy, as he raced out of the building and away from Kaiba Seto and his skilled tongue. Joey pushed that thought away and instead concentrated on Malik.

Malik, the unofficial leader, was acting strange and it was making Joey nervous. He paled the first time he had seen the scar on Malik's neck, it was much to resent to be from days in the lab.

"Mal?" Joey asked carefully. Malik was seated on a bench beside Yugi and Ryou, reading the English book _Romeo and Juliet. _

Malik looked up and winced as he moved his neck too much. There were dark bags under his thick kohl eyes and his skin was paler than usual.

"You OK?" Joey asked carefully.

Malik waved off his concern. "I'm fine." He went back to his book, ending the conversation.

Joey sighed and looked around. He could pick out Seto and his group of friends. He tried hard not to look at Seto, instead turning his attention on the others who were all laughing over something.

"Is Ryuu's hair….pink?" Joey asked uncertainly, turning to face Ryou who giggled with Yugi.

"Maybe." Ryou grinned.

Joey shook his head making a mental note to not cross Ryou in the future. He looked back and started as his eyes caught the ice-blue ones.

What to do about Kaiba….?

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: Puppyshipping fluff for you all. **

**COH: Hope you enjoyed the present!**

**Bea: Pretty crappie one if you ask me. **

**HD: well we didn't ask you so ha!**

**Cole: (shakes head) Surrounded by morons. **

**Alvar: Much thanks to our reviewers! Anonymous reviewer:

* * *

**

S2Teennovelist: Thanks for the review! Um…hopefully you haven't died? Sorry I looked for the fic but I couldn't find it, I hope you will soon. Oh same here, so annoying. Well one relationship has started! Kind of…Oh they won't find out for sometime, don't worry about that. You'll find out all you want to know soon enough. Yes, poor Malik, it isn't fair. I'd love wings! That'd be so awesome, hehe. You'll find out about the guy in the park soon too. He plays an important role for them. Same here, it is very frustrating. Well I'm not too sure what fried ice-cream is, my sister likes it and suggested it for another story so I threw it in there, something random. Yep, Kaiba knows, or suspects. Yea poor Marik, put he'll get his way soon, hehe. Sorry about the cliffy and the very long wait. Happy Holidays and please review, much thanks.

* * *

**COH: To the signed reviewers thanks and please REVIEW! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Cole, Alvar and Bea. **


	12. The Rebillious Pull

**HD: So, so sorry for slow updates!**

**COH: HD worked hard on getting this chapter finished and will promise to get the next up as soon as she can.**

**Alvar: HD had writer's block :(**

**Bea: Pft, whatever. **

**Cole: Doesn't own anything. Excuse spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Rebellious Pull**

Blood stained brown eyes watched the small silver-white haired boy. Bakura couldn't help himself, he was transfixed by the smaller teen, even after two weeks of non stop pranks shared between the two still hadn't dulled his fascination with him.

As well as the bong and pink hair, Ryou had also convinced more then half the population of the school into believing that Bakura had genital herpes and even slipped him some estrogen just before he had fight Wheeler. Bakura was still steaming over that incident although he had gotten Ryou back.

He had Yami Photoshop a picture of Ryou into making him look like a female hooker and posted it all over the school. Needless to say Ryou had gotten many phone calls for appointments. He also trashed the vice principle's car and framed it on Ryou who only slimly got off.

Now he sat and watched the Ryou in homeroom, wondering what he was planning, wondering if he himself should start planning.

He knew his little sister, Emi was helping Ryou out. She had gloated over it happily at home, tempting Bakura into killing her then and there.

The bell signaled over head and Bakura quickly left with his friends, sending a warning glare at Ryou who smiled innocently, the smile that made Bakura's stomach tighten.

* * *

Malik studied his reflection carefully. The scar along his neck was healing well but he had another scratch across the top of his chest. The training sessions with his creator were draining him.

His creator had taken him to his work shop, an abandoned warehouse where he taught Malik what he was meant to know. How to fully use his power and how to fight like a winged child how he was meant to.

Malik tensed when he thought of the sessions. He was always weary of a Rare Hunter turning up, although they never did. He tried to get his creator into telling him who his parents were, his family. But the man insisted he knew nothing.

The door to the bathroom opened and Malik glanced over his shoulder and groaned when he realized it was Marik.

"What do you want, Ishtal?" Malik snapped, picking up his bag from the counter and slinging it over his shoulder.

Marik was flush against him in two strides, causing Malik to lean against the counter, trapped from any escape. Malik's breath caught in his throat and he tensed, prepared to strike out.

"What's going on?" Marik asked, the crazy psycho suddenly gone, replaced by a gentle concerned teen.

"Nothing." Malik hissed, pushing him away easily and attempting to escape the bathroom.

Marik grabbed his arm and Malik bit back a cry of pain when his fist closed around a healing bruise. Marik pulled him back, his other hand holding Malik's chin gently.

"What has happened to you, Malik?"

Malik bit his lip against the throbbing pain but didn't pull away, it would only hurt more. "Whatever is wrong with me, Ishtal, it is none of your concern."

Marik leant forwards. "I'm making it my concern." His lips closed over Malik's who fought the temptation to respond and instead pushed the Egyptian away.

"Leave me alone." Malik whispered brokenly before fleeing the bathroom towards study hall, chocking on the lump in his throat, his lips tingling with the feel of Marik's, his heart racing and his arm throbbing in time.

* * *

Joey had successfully avoided Kaiba Seto for two weeks and was very proud of himself. When Seto made any move to approach him, Joey would simply zip away and out of his reach.

Joey hadn't confined in his friends about what had happened in the storeroom. But he was positive that Yugi had read his mind about it, if the squeak and dark blush had anything to go by.

Malik was to absorbed with whatever it was that kept him out late and heavily injured. Ryou was concentrating too much on his plans with Emi to take down Bakura. Yugi was busy avoiding his own problem.

The blond was pulled from his mussing by someone pulling him into an empty classroom, right before lunch. Joey struggled against the grip and pulled free only to find himself starring into cold blue eyes.

"Kaiba, what do you want?" Joey snapped, straightening his uniform and adjusting his bag.

A deep frown marred Seto's features. "You're avoiding me."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Joey snapped back with an edge of sarcasm.

Seto stepped forwards and Joey stepped back, ending up with his back pressed against the closed door.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because, Kaiba, I would rather not have to put up with ya!" Joey growled.

Seto was unconvinced. His arm snaked around Joey's waist and the golden wings tensed painfully. With his other hand Seto caressed Joey's cheek softly, his fingers dancing delicately over Joey's lips.

Finally after a long silence Seto's head dipped down and caught Joey's lips in a bruising kiss that left the blonde breathless and flushed.

Seto smirked in triumphant which made Joey growl and push him away, escaping the classroom before the dark haired teen could stop him. Joey cursed in every language he knew as his heart beat loudly, filling his ear drums with the continual rhythm.

"Stupid Kaiba." Joey muttered darkly, slipping out into the clear, sunny day.

* * *

Wide amethyst eyes darted across the school grounds and to the blood-red eyed teen. For two weeks Yugi had been using his mind-skill to lure Yami away from him so he didn't have to face the teen. He still felt guilty and disappointed. Despite everything he still liked Yami and hated not being able to talk to him.

He chewed at his bottom lip and watched as Ryou exchanged looks with Ryuu Bakura, who glowered at the winged teen who smiled sweetly back. Yugi didn't quiet understand what the two were fighting over, he had picked up in Ryou's mind that it had something to do with Ryuu attempting to drug him.

Yugi shook his head and glanced at Joey whose lips were lightly bruised. Yugi didn't need to read his mind to know the golden haired teen had been with Kaiba Seto. Yugi wasn't all too sure what was going on between the two but after a quick scan of Joey's mind two weeks ago, he decided he didn't want to know.

Then there was Malik. Somehow Malik had learnt to form a mind shield against Yugi which made the multi-coloured haired teen disappointed. He wanted badly to know what was going on with Malik, but the Egyptian was making sure he wasn't able to.

Yugi watched as Malik glanced over and caught the eye of Ishtal Mariku before hurriedly looking away. This perked Yugi's curiosity and he was temped to search Malik's mind before he remembered the shield and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked when he saw Yugi's pout.

"Nothing." Yugi sighed then whispered lowly so Malik wouldn't hear. "I think something happened between Malik and Mariku."

Ryou nodded to confirm his suspicions. "I think so too. Not just the usual hatred but I think there's more."

Yugi sighed. "I wish Malik would go back to how he was before, when he told us everything. I hate him being so withdrawn."

The conversation ended when Isis pulled up, hurrying them into the car. The ride home was silent, full of secret tension that had Isis puzzled and more then a little concerned.

* * *

When Malik was sure Ryou was asleep, he rose from bed and silently changed into the tight black clothing his creator had given him. The material was light and clinging so it was easy to move. When he was finished changing he grabbed the dagger, climbing out the window and jumped into the air letting his wings rip out through the slits in his clothing.

He flew the warehouse, using the darkness for cover and avoiding flying through light. He landed on the balcony of the warehouse and walked through the open, cracked glass doors. The inside of the warehouse was set up like a lab.

There were the usual lab supplies, as well as a small arena for Malik's training. The teen flew down and landed in the centre of the arena as his creator walked swiftly out. He was dressed in a white lab coat over green scrubs, a white mask surgical mask covering his face and dark sunglasses over his eyes.

Malik had never seen his face properly and wondered on occasion what he really looked like. He had never given Malik his name, simply referred to himself as creator. Malik had come to know him as his creator.

Creator smiled at him; well at least Malik thought he smiled. "M104I, you're late."

"It's Malik, and I am not." Malik straitened and let his wings hang behind him as he studied the ex-Rare Hunter. "What are we doing tonight?"

"We are going to continue exploring the strength of your wings. You should be able to carry something twice your weight while flying and it shouldn't be a struggle."

Malik nodded and took the sack that was nearly his weight, he bulked slightly under the weight and his wings strained at the struggle to lift both himself and the sack.

"Long strokes." Creator shouted.

Malik followed his instruction and slowly began to lift from the ground, hovering a few feet above the ground.

Creator shook his head. "You need to build up your strength."

Malik landed and dropped the sack, his arms acing under the strain. He flexed his wings and hissed at the pain. He watched the creator carefully, he still didn't fully trust him and hadn't let his guard down once in his presence.

His creator studied him silently then moved forwards, his white gloved hand caressing Malik's lips, who tensed under the touch. His creator pushed him away suddenly, anger taking an edge in his voice. "Who?"

Malik shook and understood what he meant. "It was just this jerk in my school, I don't like him."

"Don't _ever _get attached to someone." Creator hissed. "They'll be your downfall."

Malik nodded and watched his creator walk away to one of the lab benches. Deep down in the old Malik he felt the rebellious pull.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: There you are! Three of the relationships are slowly starting. **

**COH: Please review and tell HD how she did. **

**Alvar: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to anonymous reviewer:

* * *

**

Amandana: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter gave you some insight. A lot more of the creator will be revealed. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!

S2Teenovelist: Thanks for the review! Oh good, I was hoping you hadn't die. :) Hehe, yea, the title did suggest a lot of Puppyshipping. It was no problem, same to you. Yep, hehestrange how what you want most can be right in front of you. Everyone is worried, considering all the new injuries of Malik's. Oh Seto and Joey's relationship will be the most complicated, most strange of them all, hehe. I love that line too, hehe. Yep, having freaky mutant-people can be a big shocker. Seto suspects the wings, you'll find out why he's so persistent and calm. Hehe, just a little fluff for everyone. Poor Joey, everything isn't going good for him. I love it too, I got inspiration from the show **Veronica Mars :)**It's always the sweet ones. Yep, pink XD He needed a new colour. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!

* * *

**Alvar: And thanks to the signed reviewers! **

**Bea: Review or I'll hunt you down!**

**Cole: (rolls eyes) Yea, I'd like to see you do that. **

**Bea: Why you little-!**

**HD: (shoves Bea in a closet) please REVIEW thanks!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar **


	13. The Rescue of an Angel in Need

**HD: SORRY!**

**COH: HD is sorry for the slow updating and would like to warn you all that she'll be going back to school on Wednesday and won't be able to update for a long time. **

**Bea: Pft. This stuff is getting too mushy anyway. **

**Cole: I'm afaraid I'll have to agree. It is. **

**Alvar: I like it! HD no owns and sorry for grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Rescue of an Angel in need. **

Ryou was fiddling with his pencil as he studied the blank sketch pad before him. He was drained of any creative energy he may posses and it was killing him, trying to think of any sort of decent idea.

He gave up and put both pencil and sketch pad into his bag before standing and walking back into the house. He had hoped that the garden would give him some creative idea but nothing had come to him so far.

The house was unusually tense. Malik was sleeping, Joey and Yugi playing video games in their room (Yugi beating Joey at every game) and Isis and her brother were out at the Agents conference.

Ryou dumped his bag on the floor and dropped onto the couch, starring at the white ceiling. The weekend was proving boring and strangely Ryou was keen to get back to school, although Ryuu he could probably live without.

The white haired teen was disturbed by heavy footsteps on the stairs. He struggled to sit up on his elbows and saw Malik walking into the room, looking pale and tired and still wearing his pajamas.

"Good afternoon." Ryou smiled, trying to be a little perky.

Malik mumbled a greeting and headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge and cupboards.

"Joey and Yug ate everything this morning." Ryou told him. "Isis was going to buy some food on her way home.

Malik cursed and kicked the door of the cupboard before retreating back into the sitting room and curling up on the other couch, almost instantly falling asleep.

"Isis left some money, maybe I could go get food?" Ryou suggested, feeling the urge to leave and get out for a while.

Malik nodded sleepily. "Whatever's fine." He mumbled.

Ryou nodded and took the money from under the cookie jar, pulled his shoes and jacket on and left. Outside the wind had picked up and his jacket wiped back and fluttered like wings. Ryou zipped it closed and continued on.

Few people were about in the neighborhood and no one bothered to acknowledge Ryou who didn't make any move to acknowledge them. They all preferred not knowing too many people so they wouldn't prey into their history or anything remotely abnormal that went on in the house.

Ryou was nearing the shopping complex when he noticed, with dread that Ryuu Bakura and his friends were hanging around out front. In a vain hope to not be seen, Ryou ducked his head and slipped into an alley way, leaning against the cold brick wall.

He was too focused on making sure Ryuu hadn't seen him to notice the person who had slipped from the shadows. A hand closed around his mouth, the other around his wrist. Ryou tried to scream but the hand muffled the noise. He kicked out but only into empty space.

"Miss me?" A cutting voice like a rusty knife sawing through metal assaulted his ear and Ryou whimpered, remembering all to well who the voice belonged to.

He was a Rare Hunter, one of the Rare Hunters who had worked on Ryou.

The man smirked coldly, dragging Ryou back. "No one can hear you."

Ryou's eyes widened as the man suddenly released him and feel like a sack of potatoes to the filthy floor. The white winged teen looked up into the face of none other then Ryuu Bakura.

"You OK?" Bakura asked gruffly. He was holding metal pipe in his hands and a open bleeding wound had erupted on the Rare Hunter's head.

Ryou was shaking with fear and the reminder of old days in the lab. All he could manage was a soft choked sob and his knees felt suddenly so weak. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was helped from the alley way and back towards Isis' house.

The minutes seemed to fly past in a blur and Ryou could hardly realize that he was standing on the porch, Bakura in front of him with a look close to concern washed over his face.

"Banku, will you be all right?"

Ryou nodded once and, without thinking it through, stood on his tiptoes and brushed a small chased kiss against Bakura's lips.

There was a shocked silence that followed the two had locked eyes and neither looked away. Realizing his mistake Ryou turned, prepared to leave quickly, when Bakura grabbed his elbow and spun him around to face him, capturing the smaller teen's lips with his.

The kiss was sweet with a hint of desperation. It made Ryou shiver as Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, pulling him flush against his chest while Ryou rested his hands lightly on the toned chest, feeling the ripple of Bakura's muscles under the fabric.

Ryou pulled away first, sucking in the needed air. His eyes wide, he turned from his supposed prank enemy and fled into the house, slamming the door on the stunned face of Bakura.

Ryou lent against the door, his breathing labored as though he had run a marathon. Malik walked into the hall and gave Ryou a concerned look.

"Ry-Ry, what's wrong?"

Ryou shook his head and escaped up the stairs to his and Malik's shared room. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and crawled under the covers, hugging his _ChangeOfHeart_ plushy tightly.

* * *

Yugi had padded into the hallway, only wearing soft material black pants and a plain white long sleeved shirt with rips down the back to allow his wings through, when the doorbell rung. He stopped and considered if he should answer it.

Malik was in the sitting room, curled up and sleeping, Ryou was locked up in his and Malik's room and Joey was in the bathroom. Deciding he might as well, he pulled his wings in and shrugged on a coat before opening the door enough for his face to look through.

Standing on the porch, dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket, was Atemu Yami. Yugi was very tempted to close the door but Yami was too quick and he placed his booted foot in the gap preventing Yugi from closing it.

"Can we just talk, please?"

Yugi sighed. "Fine, five minutes."

Yami looked relived that at least Yugi was giving him a chance. "What you saw at the party wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh so you weren't drunkenly making out with a stupid bimbo?" Yugi snapped.

"Look, she was making out with me!" Yami argued.

"It doesn't matter, Atemu. The point is I don't trust you." Yugi tried to close the door again but Yami refused to move his foot.

"I didn't want to kiss her, Yugi." Before Yugi could react, maybe throwing a punch at the teen, Yami had brushed his lips softly against the corner of Yugi's mouth.

He pulled his foot free and walked away leaving Yugi shocked and motionless in the doorway.

* * *

The next morning as school started and the four mutant-birds entered the school grounds, Joey, Yugi and Ryou ducked their heads and avoided Seto, Yami and Bakura, hoping against hope that they wouldn't come over, that they'd stay clear too.

Malik watched them curiously and his eye locked with Mariku's who help his gaze unfaltering until Malik looked away and headed into the school buildings and away from him.

The first class was tense and silent. Malik faced Mariku on the mat, neither moving to take the first blow.

"Why won't you open up and let me in?" Mariku asked, springing forwards.

Malik deflected his blow easily and his eyes narrowed. "Why should I let you in? My life is none of your concern." His foot darted out and struck Marik's leg, sending him to his knees.

"Well I wonna make it my concern." Marik grunted in pain, rising to his feet. "Go out with me on Friday."

Malik was shocked by the demand and Marik was able to get a blow in to the shoulder. Malik stumbled back before leaping forwards and tackling Marik, pinning him to the ground, his hands holding Marik's arms above his head, while he straddled Marik's hips.

"Why?"

Marik smirked, obviously enjoying the position. "I thought it was obvious."

Malik was leaning over Marik, their faces inches apart. "I don't like you."

"Lying is bad for your heath."

"Ishatl! Ishtar! Class is over!" Mr. A yelled, catching their attention.

Malik scrambled off Marik and headed to the locker room without looking back at the cocky smirk on Marik's face.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: Wow that was a lot in one chapter! Oh and the scene with Ryou and Bakura was taken from the show **Veronica Mars.

**COH: Very sweet!**

**Alvar: Yep! Thanks to all our reviewers and to our anonymous reviewer:

* * *

**

S2Teennovelist: Thanks for the review! Well I'm happy to hear I made your night :D Well I'm happy to hear you aren't dead! I have bratty siblings too  Not fun. Thanks and from **Veronica Mars** I got the bong idea (Veronica frames her boyfriend Logan (before they get together) by placing a bong in his locker and calling the cops) and the idea for destroying the car. (Logan beats up Veronica's car because of said bong incident). Yep, I had the prank war planned out for some time for those two XD Yea, my updating is kind of bad. Well they'll have to enjoy their freedom while it lasts. Just remember that they were made to do something that they don't know about ;D I love the **Maximum Ride** books, lol. That sucks; hopefully you'll be able to read it soon. Yep, now you know. Well I needed Marik to be the one to stand up and talk sense into Malik and yea, the kiss got its desired point. Yep, Marik will be the one to help him, they're so cute together. Yep they are and yes, two weeks! That's like a record….Well Kaiba is also the 'I'll do anything to get what I want' type. I'd love to hear your theory on Kaiba finding out, thanks. Oh Mokuba is around, he just goes to another school and we haven't seen too much of Kaiba so yea, he'll be around. Sorry about that, I got a little too focused on Ryou and Joey, hehe. True, he can't and this chapter he faces them, sort of….Well the Creator is very possessive and he believes that Malik will lose focus if someone is there with him (ie. Marik) Hehe, that is true. Malik will shape up and get rebellious and don' worry, I'm giving YamixYugi some attention. Sorry for the slow updates. Please review! Much thanks.

* * *

**Bea: To everyone else, REVIEW or I'll torture you!**

**Cole: Nice. **

**Bea: Shut up, Demon-boy!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	14. Prove It

**HD: SO SO SO SORRY!**

**COH: HD had school and writer's block, but she typed this up as soon as she could. **

**Bea: It's actually long-ish. **

**Cole: Not by much. **

**Alvar: HD no own, please excuse spelling and grammar error and enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Prove it. **

The bell shrilled overhead and Ryou groaned softly, slamming his locker closed and turned to head to Math, only to come face to face with Ryuu Bakura. Ryou let out a soft strangled 'ep' and his cheeks flushed darkly.

Bakura spoke, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Hey."

Ryou nodded and managed a small. "Hi."

"I just wanted to know….you know, are you OK?"

Ryou nodded again, wondering if Bakura was going to bring up the kiss. Ryou wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when all Bakura did was nod and walk past him towards his class.

With a small sigh escaped his lips and he lent against his locker as the stream of students thinned around him. As he pushed off and headed towards his class, Emi slipped up beside him.

"So what has been going on with you and my brother?" She demanded, looking sideways at the white winged teen.

"Nothing." Ryou ducked his head, letting his bangs fall into his emerald eyes.

"Uh huh. So why was Bakura acting so weird?"

"No idea." Ryou ducked into his classroom before Emi could question him further. He dropped into his seat and fought down his still glowing blush.

* * *

Malik rubbed his shoulder as he sat down beside Yugi. A meeting had been called for all the whole school and the tenth and ninth years were sitting together. Beside Yugi were Joey and Ryou, while the seat beside Malik was empty.

He closed his eyes, determined to find sleep when he heard someone sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and groaned. There was Marik, grinning at him in his psycho lopsided way.

"What do you want?" Malik growled.

"Nothing, Juliet." Marik winked, stretching out.

Malik growled and kicked out, hitting the side of Marik's knee and causing him to topple sideways onto the ground. Smirking in triumph, he closed his eyes again, only to snap them back open when an arm wrapped around his waist, only just below his wings.

"What the hell are you doing, Ishtal!?" Malik snapped.

Marik grinned, which was more a grimace due to his pain, and leaned close to Malik's ear, his breath warm against the winged teen's ear, making him shiver. "Nothing."

Malik was about to snap a reply when the Sato began to talk. Growling, Malik turned his attention away from Marik and ignored the arm around his waist and the feel of Marik's breath fanning against his ear.

* * *

For Joey the worst thing about avoiding Kaiba was the avoiding part. After their assembly he had cooking. As he made a slow walk to the cooking room he debated silently if he should fake sickness and go home or simply hide or fly away.

Before he could make a decision he was standing outside the classroom. With a heavy sigh he walked in and sat at his usual seat. He could feel Seto's eyes on the back of his neck and he shivered, his wings tightening.

The lesson was agonizingly slow and Joey was tempted on more then one occasion to just fly out of the window. Finally the bell rung to signal the end of the day and Joey jumped to his feet, hurrying out of the door.

He was nearly out of the door when a hand reached out and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What do ya want, Kaiba?" Joey snapped, not even bothering to look at the brunette.

"Why did you run out the other day?" Seto's voice was dangerously close to Joey's ear. He realized that the older teen was nearly pressed against his back.

Joey shook his head and tried to pull away but Seto was still holding his arm and held him back. "I don't got wings, Kaiba, so jus leave me alone."

Seto's grip didn't relax. "I don't care."

Joey almost laughed. "If ya don care then why do ya keep following and bugging me?"

There was a silence that rained down on them and neither moved or hardly breathed. Joey successfully pulled away and was opening the door when Seto finally spoke.

"I don't care about the wings anymore."

Joey froze and blinked. "Prove it." He demanded. "Prove ya aren't interested in whether or not I've got wings." Then he was gone and all but running out of the school.

* * *

Yugi pushed his way through the crowed and to the front of the school. Joey and Ryou were there, both looking depressed and not talking while Malik stood nearby talking to Marik, well more hissing at Marik.

The small teen took a seat beside Ryou and looked around the school. His eyes landed on Yami who was walking out of the school with Bakura. Quickly Yugi looked away and turned his attention back on Malik and Marik.

He wished Malik hadn't pulled up a mind block; he really just wanted to read his mind and understand what was going on with him. He kicked at the ground and absently minded looked back around at the school. The crowds that had been hectic before were now thinned and only a handful of students were left.

"Yug, come on." Joey's voice dragged him back and he followed the others to Isis' waiting car.

The whole ride home was silent. Nobody spoke as each debated over their own problems.

It wasn't like Joey was expecting a miracle. It was Kaiba Seto after all and it wasn't even like Joey liked him!

The blonde rubbed at his forehead wearily. He had hardly slept last night, just lying in bed thinking over everything, and listening to Malik sneak out, as he normally did. Everything just seemed to be more confusing then they had been.

* * *

Would Kaiba actually prove he wasn't after the knowledge that Joey had wings? What would he do? Would he even go through with it? Bitterly, Joey knew the answer. No, he wouldn't.

The golden-winged teen sighed softly and headed into the school with Ryou. He glanced around and caught sight of Seto, who was standing with Yami and Marik. The icy-blue eyed teen didn't see him as he walked by and Joey pretended he couldn't care less.

He looked over to Ryou who looked distracted with his own problems. Joey wondered if the change in the group was good for them. Hardly any of them talked anymore, they kept so much from each other.

All through school Joey didn't have one run in with Seto, and was torn between being relieved and disappointed. At lunch he and Yugi headed into the cafeteria to get more food.

Joey spotted Seto sitting with a group of tenth years in the center of the room. He was sitting at the end, typing on his laptop. Joey turned away and didn't bother to even glance at him again.

Yugi looked up at him curiously, his eyes flashed to look blank before they turned back to normal and Joey knew he had read his thoughts.

"What do you want Kaiba to do?" Yugi asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Joey shrugged. He kept his mind empty, incase Yugi tried to read it again.

There was a break out of cheers, whistles and shouts of astonishment. Curiously the two looked back to see what everyone was looking at.

"Is this what you wanted him to do?" Yugi asked, looking up at Joey.

Joey shrugged, unable to answer Yugi and to only watch. Seto had pushed his laptop away and was now standing on the table and looked impassive at the reaction from the school.

"Joey."

The school went quiet and every person turned to look at Joey who shifted under the attention but kept his eyes on Seto.

"Yea?" Joey asked.

The edges of Seto's lips curled into what Joey presumed, was a smile. "I'm proving it." He held out his hand and Joey, without much thinking, walked over to him, but didn't take the offered hand.

"So dis is your way of proving it?" Joey inquired. "By standing on a table?"

"No." Seto jumped down, landing next to Joey. "By doing this." He cupped Joey's face in his hands and pulled him close and gently capturing his lips.

The crowd let out a cheer and everyone laughed, clapping and catcalling as Joey kissed back, resting his hands against Seto's chest. When they pulled away Joey grinned at him.

"Now I see."

Seto smirked back. "Go out with me on Friday?"

Joey pretended to consider the question. "Well ya did just act like a human so I guess I'll jus have ta."

* * *

"You did what!?" Malik yelled.

They were all seated in Malik and Ryou's room and Joey, with Yugi's help, had retold the whole lunch incident.

"Mal, it isn't that much of a deal." Joey tried to reason.

"Not a big deal!? Joey do you realize what this means!?"

"Uh….that I have a boyfriend?"

"NO! That he could find out about us!"

"Uh….about dat…He sorta suspects I've got wings."

"WHAT!?"

"Malik calm down." Yugi begged, looking scared.

Malik visibly calmed and took a deep breath. "Does he actually know, or he suspects?"

"Suspects." Joey confirmed, hoping he'd get off with that.

Malik nodded, trying to stay calm. "Alright, here's what we'll do. You don't tell him anything and everything should be alright."

"I can't exactly make em disappear." Joey pointed out.

"Then just don't let him touch your back, or take off your shirt."

Joey was about to argue further when Ryou, who had been silent through the whole discussion, spoke up. "I think I have an idea."

They turned to look at him expectantly.

"Here, I'll show you." He left the room and returned latter with a long length of elastic bandage.

He pulled Joey into the middle of the room and instructed him to take off his shirt and fold his wings in, and then he proceeded to wrap it around his body, covering his wings.

"You just put a shirt on and when Seto touches your back he won't feel them."

"Thanks, Ry-Ry!" Joey grinned, hugging the smaller teen tightly. "You're da best."

Ryou smiled up at him. "It's no problem really."

Malik sighed. "Well now you can go, I suppose."

"Don sound excited." Joey teased.

The Egyptian just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, don't ya have a date with Ishtal on Friday, too?" Joey asked innocently.

Malik glared at him. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because I hate him."

"No ya don't." Joey pointed out. "Ya love him."

Malik glared at him. "Never."

"Stop fighting it, Mal." Joey told him.

Malik rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to fight, because I don't like him."

"Ya say that now, but we know better."

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD:** **One pairing down, now just three to go. **

**COH: Please review!**

**Alvar: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to our anonymous reviewer:

* * *

**

S2Teennovelist: Thanks for the reviews! I am so sorry. I was going to type it up last weekend but I went away and didn't see a computer for three days. Hopefully this chapter will help. That sucks, badly. Well good luck, I hate Math too, so horrible! But I have it everyday except once on Wednesday  YAY! XD Reading **Maximum Ride **is always a good read. I would love to see it if you get it finished. I would love to read them all! Sure, it'd be an honor. I loved your Seto/Joey idea (I'm a sucker for romance) I'm going to use most of it on their date ;) Thanks a lot for that.

Yea, the last update was fast, only because I wanted to post before I went back to school and got swamped with work. Thanks. Malik does need rescuing. No problem. The Yami/Yugi is coming up soon. Same, it's a killer. Yep, I thought it was about time their relationship moved on. Hehe, yep, Ryou can be bold. Yea, very confusing. Yea, Yami isn't that much of a bad boy. Yep, the first kisses, so sweet! Yep, he does and Yami does, let's just hope Yugi can forgive him. Yea, Malik has changed heaps; let's hope Marik can change him back. Suggestive? Hehe, I'm sure they thought it was innocent enough. You'll find out what they're designed for soon enough. I hate it too, but it's less then a month to autumn holiday and my birthday! YAY! That's awesome, I can't wait to read it, and hopefully it'll be published soon. (Make sure it gets to Australia ;) ) I'll try to make them longer, I think this one was longer then most….anyway, please review! Much thanks.

* * *

**Alvar: And to signed reviewers, Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Cole: If you want to waste your time. **

**Bea: Pretty much. **

**HappyDevil, Cole, COH, Alvar and Bea. **


	15. Discovery

**HD: So sorry! School and the usual. **

**COH: HD worked hard and added a twist to the end.**

**Bea: It isn't that bad, the ending part of course.**

**Cole: hm, I suppose.**

**Alvar: No own. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Discovery**

Malik took a breath in, feeling the pain between his ribs tighten. He coughed and groaned, rubbing uselessly at the pain. He sighed and took a sip of the coffee he was holding. The caffeine was about the only thing keeping him going, so he had taken to drinking a cup each morning.

Behind him he could hear Yugi and Ryou talking softly while they ate their breakfasts. He turned his gaze from the window, leaning his back lightly against the icy glass. Isis entered and glanced at Malik.

"Are you ready?"

Malik nodded and placed the empty mug on the table and picked up his bag. The other two followed and Malik looked at Ryou. "Where's Joey?"

Before the snowy haired teen could answer, the blonde bounded down the stairs, his golden hair wild and his uniform un-tucked and messy. He reached them, grinning widely. Malik raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything further as they headed to the bus stop.

Joey and Yugi were chattering behind Ryou and Malik. Malik glanced beside him. "What's wrong Ry-Ry?"

Ryou sighed and looked up. "When are you going to tell us about your midnight disappearances?"

Malik frowned. "You don't need to worry about that."

"Malik, you turn up hurt and tired just like…just like in the labs." Ryou murmured, looking away.

Malik sighed and slung his arm over Ryou's shoulder, giving him a half smirk. "Everything is alright, Ryou. You just find something to paint, get back into your artistic flare."

Ryou nodded weakly and moved closer to Malik. "I miss the old you."

Malik looked down, a little surprised. He hadn't realized just how much he had changed. They reached the bus stop and Ryou gently pulled away, leaving Malik to his confusion.

* * *

"So how does pizza sound?"

"I didn't think pizza _had _a sound." Malik smirked, turning to face a grinning Marik.

"Oooh, a smart one huh?" The older teen mocked.

"Well smarter then you at any rate." Malik walked around him, heading to his English class. "Oh and I'm not going out with you."

"Great, I'll see you at eight!"

"Do you ever give up?" Malik asked, turning around to face him.

"Hmm…not on love." Marik grinned, stepping up close against Malik.

"This isn't love."

"Of course it is." Marik lent down, intent on kissing Malik's lips, but his 'target' turned his head at the last second and Marik caught his cheek.

"Whatever you want to believe, Romeo." Malik shrugged off the shiver that ran down his spine as Marik's lips met his skin and turned away, continuing onto class without looking back.

"I shall see you soon, sweet Juliet."

Malik flipped him off and ducked into his classroom, trying not to smile.

* * *

The blank canvas was starting to annoy Ryou. He dipped his brush into the blue paint and hesitated. He still had nothing, no idea what he was going to paint and it was really starting to annoy him.

"Still having trouble?"

Ryou jumped and turned sharply to face Bakura who was starring at Ryou' blank canvas. "Yea, sort of."

"Maybe you could draw a polar bear in a blizzard." Bakura suggested with a smirk.

Ryou smiled and shook his head. "Maybe."

"Good luck. Maybe you should draw someone you know."

Ryou smiled a little. "Yea, I think I will."

Plans started to form in his mind and he pulled out a piece of paper, rough sketching it out.

* * *

The group of winged teens slipped out at the start of lunch and met in their usual place. Malik sat down against a tree, wincing a little when he scarped against one of his bruises. The others flopped down and stretched out in the cool shade.

"What are you drawing Ry?" Yugi asked curiously, peeking over Ryou's hunched shoulder.

Instinctively Ryou pulled the paper closer. "It isn't finished yet."

Yugi pouted but nodded, sitting back on his heels. Joey pulled him into a hug, ruffling his tri-coloured hair. "Aww, ya'll see it soon, Yug."

As Yugi and Malik shared the last of the cupcakes between them, Joey tensed, hearing someone approach. He tried to determine if they were friend or foe but all he was granted with was a knot in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth.

"Uh, guys, we've got company."

The others tensed at Joey's words, quickly packing away their things and standing.

"Who do you think it is?" Ryou whispered, standing close to Joey and glancing around.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." Joey whispered back, moving so he and Malik were guarding Ryou and Yugi.

A twig snapped and Joey winced, his sensitive hearing making the sound echo loudly in his head. A shadow shifted and Joey sprung out, moving faster then lighting and bowling into the intruder, sending them both tumbling back.

"Joey!" Yugi cried.

Joey got the upper hand and rolled the man onto his back, pinning him down and panting. "Who are ya!"

Now that he was down it was easy to identify him, although each of them wished they couldn't. A Rare Hunter, one Joey knew all too well. Growling Joey slammed his fist into the man's nose, feeling it break under the pressure and blood spurt onto the man's robes and Joey's arm, staining his shirt crimson.

"Fuck!" The man screamed, holding his ruined nose and screaming.

This alerted most of the students' attention and they stood back, craning to see what was happening. Joey ignored them, all his energy set on destroying the man who was responsible for more then most of his scars.

"Joey." Malik hissed, grabbing the blonde's arm.

Joey pushed him away and continued to rain blows on the man under him. "Bastard!"

Arms wrapped around his waist and hoisted him off the ground. Joey struggled and kicked out, connecting with a knee. The person faltered and dropped the blonde, who rolled away only to face another Rare Hunter, more closing in on the other three.

"Joey, what do we do…?" Malik asked, his attention on the men closing in on Yugi and Ryou.

"You can't fly little birdies." One of them cackled. "Not with so many people around."

"And you shouldn't be kidnapping teenagers in broad daylight in a school." Malik hissed, smirking as he saw teachers approach from the corner of his eye.

"Kidnap?" One asked in mock confusion. "We aren't kidnapping any _person. _We're just retrieving what belongs to us."

He reached out and roughly grabbed Ryou's arm, who cried out, and pulled him closer. Malik's eyes narrowed, darkening dangerously. "Wrong move."

Before anyone could react, the Egypt snapped out his sandy gold wings, earning gasps from the student body and teachers who stopped dead in wonder. He sprung forwards and knocked the man off his feet, which released Ryou and toppled backwards.

Malik flew down, landing heavily on the man's chest and felt his rib crack and listened as he howled with pain. Another reached out to help his companion but Malik was faster and grabbed his arm, jerking it out of its socket and pushing him against a tree.

Joey, taking Malik's lead, snapped out his own wings and kicked another Rare hunter on the side of the head, snapping his neck into an odd angle. The last Rare Hunter stumbled away, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Yugi and firing before anyone could react.

"YUGI!" Malik screamed as a blossom of blood spurted out of Yugi's shoulder and the teen slumped over Ryou.

Joey growled and bulleted down, kicking the man's gun arm and pushing him to the ground. The gun went off but the bullet narrowly missed Malik's head and disappeared. Tears blurring his vision Joey grabbed the man's throat, squeezing it until the man was jerking, coughing and blood started to trail down the corner of his mouth.

"You're a dead man." Joey hissed, holding tight until the man jerked once more and stilled.

Breathing hard Joey looked up and saw Malik hovering and holding, bridal style, Yugi's body, tears and blood splattered him and his voice choked. "He's breathing."

Ryou reached out and touched Joey's shoulder gently. "We should go get help." He whispered, pulling the blonde up and snapping out his own wings.

Joey nodded and pushed off, flying to Malik's side. "I'll take him, meet me at the hospital."

Malik nodded and handed Yugi's body to him and watching as Joey speed off, careful to make sure Yugi didn't shift too much or feel the full force of the wind. When they were gone Malik looked down and felt his heart clench when he saw Marik, standing wide eyed and starring straight back at him. Malik bit his lip, composing his features before flying after Ryou and pushing away the thought of Ishtal Mariku and believing, for once, the haunting words of his Creator.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: (crying) Yugi might not survive!**

**COH: Don't say that!**

**Alvar: (sniffing) What if he doesn't?**

**Bea: So? Who cares? Joey just killed someone!**

**Cole: You are so morbid. **

**Bea: Your point?**

**HD: Lots of thanks to my reviewers. To my anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Scarlet Flower: Thanks for the review! Aww, I feel special! Of course I'll write more. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and make me happy.

S2teennovelist: Thanks for the reviews! I love the song, I downloaded it onto my ipod and you're right, it goes well with the story. I would love to hear about the shapeshifter one, and there'll be more development of those relationships soon.

The idea will be soon, just have to get through the drama of this chapter. Can't wait! I hope so too, be very sad if he didn't, especially considering this chapter. Let's hope he does, new Malik needs to loosen up. Congratulations! Blocks suck, YAY you're over yours! I would love to, it'd be fun. Yep, Bakura has a sweet side, cute huh? Emi is going to make it hell! I think so too. Yep, Malik is so cute when he's feisty. Well deep down he knew he liked it. Yea, it's the worst. Always happens with Science and Geography. Oh, with that, Joey wanted Seto to prove he didn't care about the wings that he cared about Joey instead, but Joey freaked when he thought Seto would actually do it so ran. Yea, I like changing between them, makes it fun. Yep, and it doesn't help if you have secret wings. They aren't really, well for now at least. Yea, poor Marik, he never seems to get it right. Yep, I do, YxY drama is fun though. Yep, I do. Hehe, yes, the very Kaiba. I thought the scene was cute. Poor Malik, they aren't making it easy for him. Let's hope so, although he may not need them…Yea, it was back in one of the later chapters, Malik never really said 'yes' but Marik doesn't back down. Let's hope he does and thanks. The date is soon, I sort of moved it. Thanks, I'll try not to. Ooh, sounds cool, can't wait to read it. Thanks, I'd love that. Please review.

The story sounds awesome. It's sad though, they've all got bad pasts but maybe there'll be a good ending? Hope so. I don't have much to add but HURRY UP AND PUBLISH IT! Hehe. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you had fun. Consider this a late birthday present, a very late one.

* * *

**COH: Thanks to everyone else and please REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Cole, COH, Alvar and Bea. **


	16. The Dates

**HD: So sorry I left this story so long to update! I was caught up with other family matters and didn't have much time but now I do. **

**COH: This is an early birthday present for HD.**

**Bea: Ugh, so much fluff!**

**Cole: I have to agree, so much.**

**Alvar: Cute. HD no own! Sorry for grammar and spelling error. Idea for SetoxJoey sense came from S2Teennovelist, thanks again!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: The Dates**

Isis and Odion arrived shortly after the vet hospital called them. Unsure if humans would know what to do, Joey had decided on taking them to a started vet who worked quickly on saving their friend.

When she caught sight of the three winged teenagers, all slumped in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, panting and still, in Malik and Joey's case, covered in blood.

"Oh for the love of Ra! What happened?" The Agent snapped, checking them all over.

Malik, his eyes burning, answered. "There were Rare Hunters and they shot Yugi."

Isis went pale and nodded, sitting beside Ryou. Odion stood back, cold and emotionless. A vet soon appeared a happy look on his face, which relived them all.

"He's pulled through." He told them. "Everything is fine, just his arm will be sore for a while."

"Can we see him?" Isis asked, walking over to him.

"Of course. We made a make-shift room in an old operating theater. Of course we don't usually treat humans…" He trailed off and glanced at Malik, Ryou and Joey, who still had their wings out.

The strange group made their way to the room. When they opened the door they had to resist from wincing. Little Yugi was lying on his stomach on the makeshift bed, the sheets pooling around his waist and his purple limps limp. His shoulder was heavily bandaged and proper up so he wouldn't roll over onto the wound.

They stood by his side, all unsure what to do. Finally amethyst orbs blinked open and Yugi looked up groggily.

"Hey…"

"Yug!" Joey grinned, looking relieved. "You're ok, buddy."

Malik took Yugi's uninjured hand in his. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Yugi smiled at him. "It wasn't your fault, Mal."

Isis took a deep breathe, getting back into the parenting role. "Well when we get back home you can all stay there while the Agents try to blow this over."

They all nodded and waited while a nurse came to assist them in moving Yugi.

When they were all home, Yugi was sent to bed while the other three sat with him, all not wanting to leave their venerable friend. Isis and Odion left for an Agent meeting, warning all of them to be on guard and not to leave.

As Malik went to get a drink he heard a soft knock at the front door. Stiffening and holding his guard, he crept silently to the window and peered out to see who it was.

Blinking he pulled away from the window, tucking in his wings as he opened the door. "Ishtal, what are you doing here?"

Marik held up two boxes of pizza. "Our date, remember. I figured you didn't like meat so I got vegetarian and cheese."

Malik shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. "Ishtal…Now is not good for your freakiness. Besides," he left his wings relax so Marik could glimpse them.

Instead of being freaked or outraged Marik looked wide eyed and awed like a small child. "Your wings are awesome."

The smaller Egyptian was taken back. Nobody had reacted so favorable towards his mutation. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me I you had wings, they're so cool."

"So wait, you aren't…freaked?"

"If I was would I be here?" Marik pushed the door open and walked in. "So you got any good movies?"

Malik numbly followed him into the kitchen. "I thought this would put you off." He muttered.

Marik sat the boxes down and walked over to Malik. He gently ran his hand over Malik's left wing, making it shiver in delight. "This makes you even more beautiful." He whispered. "My feisty-hellcat-angel." He smirked.

Malik rolled his eyes, trying to be so touched by his words. "I'm hardly yours, Ishtal."

"Not yet." He winked. "Now, let's see these movies." He wandered into the sitting room, leaving Malik to frown after him.

"What's going on?"

Malik looked over at Joey who was entering the kitchen. "Ishatl dropped by." Malik muttered in annoyance.

Joey looked over at Marik who was looking through their small DVD collection. "Oh. _Oh!_" Joey turned and raced up the stairs.

"Joey! What's going on?" Malik called after him.

"My date with Seto!" Joey called back, appearing ten minutes later dressed in jeans and a blue button down shirt, black converses in hand. "I forgot. See ya later, Mal, have fun."

He pulled on the shoes and ran from the house before Malik could yell at him.

"Seto really likes him." Malik turned to look at Marik irritably.

"I don't care." Malik snapped. "When are you leaving?"

Marik pouted. "Don't be that way, Juliet. We still have pizza and a night of gory movies yet."

Malik rolled his eyes and followed Marik into the sitting room.

* * *

Joey skidded in front of the Kaiba estate just in time. It was almost eight, the time he was supposed to be there. Hardly out of breathe from his run all the way across the city; Joey pressed the button on the icon.

"Yes?" A crackled voice asked.

"Uh…It's Joey."

There was a pause before the voice crackled to life again. "You can enter."

The gates automatically swung open admitting Joey. He walked cautiously up to the mansion, glancing around at the perfectly kept garden. He became nervous, wondering if Seto had been there when he had killed the Rare Hunter or when his wings had been revealed. His nerves grew and he debated turning and running but the front doors opened and a maid beckoned him in.

"Mr. Kaiba is in his study." She explained briefly, pointing him up the grand staircase. "Third door on the left."

Joey nodded his thanks and walked slowly up the stairs, tightening his wings against his body. He had decided against the cloth, there was no doubt Seto knew about his wings so what was the point in hiding them?

He found the door, which was opened a jar, and took a deep breathe before walking in. Seto was at his desk, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows while he concentrated on his laptop, his fingers a blur across the keyboard. Unsure if Seto had heard him Joey stayed where he was, just watching him.

Eventually Seto's fingers slowed and he sat back, looking over at Joey. "You came." It was hardly a question but Joey nodded all the same.

"Yea." He moved into the room as Seto stood. "Sorry if I interrupted something…"

Seto shook his head and moved around the desk. He seemed determined about something and Joey's heart sank. His wings. When Seto was inches in front of him, he reached out and gently touched Joey's cheek.

"I've never trusted anyone but my brother," he whispered, catching Joey off guard, "my step-father was a bastard and since him it's been hard to let anyone near enough to know me, or to let me care enough about them. Then there was you. I don't know why but I just needed you…" Seto looked pained, his hand dropping from Joey's face.

Joey looked surprised. He had never imagined Kaiba Seto would admit something like that aloud. He felt determined to prove Seto's trust wasn't misplaced.

"I've sort of being lying to ya." Joey admitted, making Seto's eyes flash. "But only coz I was protecting my friends from harm." He hesitantly pulled off his shirt, letting his wings relax and unfurl. "I do have wings…"

There was silence, neither moved or spoke and Joey panicked. Maybe he shouldn't have told Seto about his wings. He stumbled back, his heart pounding, fears of rejection and disgrace washed over him and he shook.

"I…I shouldn't have…" Joey sighed. "I'm a mutation," He muttered bitterly, "I've got no family I know of and I've been raised in a lab and I'm just a…" He trailed off, holding back tears of bitter pain.

Before he could call himself a 'freak', Seto's, surprisingly, warm hands held his face gently, bringing his lips up to meet his. The kiss was sweet and longing, unlike their first kiss. When they broke apart Seto leant his forehead against Joey's.

"You're like an angel." He whispered, making Joey smile gently.

"Hardly." The blonde murmured as Seto kissed him again.

"To me you are."

* * *

Once the ending credits of _Sin City _had started, Malik stretched lazily, sleepily moving more into the warmth of Marik. Somehow the two had ended up curled together on the couch, Marik holding Malik gently while they watched the violence unfold on screen.

The pizza was all but gone and Malik was on the verge of falling asleep. He blinked to try and clear his vision and to stay awake, looking up at Marik.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly twelve." Marik mumbled, burring his face in Malik's shoulder. "I probably should go."

"Yea." Malik nodded, pulling away despite his silent protests and walking with Marik to the door. "Thanks."

Marik nodded, standing close beside Malik. "Anytime." He leant down and caught Malik's lips gently, running his hand down Malik's side.

Malik broke it off, licking his lips. "I don't want this right now."

Marik nodded. "Friends?"

Malik smiled. "Sure."

Marik smiled back, looking less crazy then he usually did and leant down to kiss Malik's cheek. "See you later, _friend_."

The winged Egyptian rolled his eyes as Marik left, disappearing into the night. He leant against the door and sighed, wondering why he wanted Marik so badly.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**HD: Aww, some fluff! **

**COH: We hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to REVIEW!**

**Bea: Or Hikari will sulk on her birthday. **

**Cole: And annoy us.**

**Alvar: Thanks to our reviewers! To the anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Wishwryt: Thanks for the review! I love them both too, they're so great  I'm glade you do and I will. Of course Yugi doesn't die. Please review, much thanks!

Carmen5Nemrac: Thanks for the review! It's Ok, I don't mind. It's Ok. Really? Cool, hehe, nope not American. It is and Yay holidays! Best part about school, hehe. I love MxM too. Sorry for the slow update, hopefully you've enjoyed, please review, much thanks!

Amandana: Thanks for the review! I like being unexpected, hehe. Just read and find out. Sorry if you have died (nervous smile) Sorry for the slow updates. Please review, much thanks!

S2Teennovelist: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the slow updates. The songs great, it's helped me with the story actually. Yay for happy endings! Hehe. I can't wait for the novel. I love history, one of the only subjects I'm good at. No problem. I like normal Malik too; he just had to realize other people miss him too. Yea, the old Marik does the trick, but we just need Malik to finally give in. Hehe, he was, and yes, apocalypse is here! He might, you'll just have to wait. Neither did I, tend to write in the moment, despite not having anything planned. Yea, they should have killed them all, oh well; at least one of them is dead. Yep, poor Yugi got hurt  you'll just have to see. Hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter. Hehe, I don't like being predictable, sometimes. We have two weeks autumn holidays in Australia, but I was busy all first week and only just got time to write. I hope you enjoy, please review, much thanks.

I love the shapeshifter plot! It's awesome! I deleted the review as you requested. I can't wait for it to get published, it'll be so cool. So hurry up!

* * *

**COH: and of course, thanks to our signed reviewers!**

**Alvar: please REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Cole, Alvar and Bea. **


	17. Gifts and Surprise Visits

**AOYS: So, so, so sorry for nearly 2 months of no updates!**

**COH: AOYS had some personal and school problems and she's sorry for the short chapter. She's also changed her name. **

**AOYS: I promise, next chapter is where all the excitement starts. **

**Alvar: So please R&R! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Gifts and Surprise Visits**

Isis was working hard with the Agents to find a way to get around the large mess which had been created. The papers had headlines splashed with pictures of the four winged teens, someone found out about the Rare Hunters and Labs, from an unnamed Agent, and the stories were splashed across headlines, some including pictures of the four in the days they were in the lab.

Yugi and Ryou refused to look at any magazine or newspaper or watch any News show, choosing instead to ignore the world outside Isis' house. Joey and Malik were both beyond furious, demanding to know everything from Isis.

"I don't know who the Agent was." Isis explained again, her voice wearily strained. "We're looking into it but so far we have nothing."

Malik frowned, not at all happy with that answer. It had been three days since he had last seen Marik and none of the four had gone to school, Joey hadn't even seen Seto, although he talked to him online.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Joey asked.

Isis hesitated long enough for Malik's stomach to tighten in worry. "We're working on that too."

"Isis," Malik said firmly, "what's going to happen?"

The Egyptian woman avoided looking at them, busying herself with setting the table. "Since the Rare Hunters know where you are, you may have to leave."

Malik's heart stopped. He wasn't sure why. He had nothing here that he wouldn't leave, he had nothing, moving would make little to no difference.

_Except Marik_. The thought ran through his mind before he could suppress it. _Who cares about Marik,_ he reminded himself, _he means nothing. I don't need anyone._

The words of his Creator, who he hadn't seen for nearly a week, only made him think more about Marik. Their brief kisses had made him feel like nothing he had before. Why was he affecting him so much?

* * *

Yugi was going crazy. His arm had stopped hurting and he could move it, although stiffly. Being a mutant they were all able to heal faster, although there would always be a scar. He wasn't allowed to leave the house and his wings ached with cramps. He needed to fly, to stretch.

He also needed to see Yami.

The older teenager had been on his mind since their brief moment on Sunday. He couldn't believe he'd let him walk away, or that he hadn't gone after him. He was terrified of his secret getting out, that it was all a hoax and Yami would betray him, once more.

He heard a commotion downstairs and a mixture of curiosity and boredom prompted him to investigate. When he got downstairs he found Malik and Joey standing around a large basket of what appear to be purple roses and lilacs, along with a push teddy bear.

"Malik, Joey, what's going on?"

The two turned to him. Malik looked rather anger as he announced, "you've got a present."

Yugi grinned and jumped the last steps, reaching them in record time. He picked up the card among the flowers and read aloud.

"_To Yugi, sorry to hear what's happened to you, I hope you're better and I would like to talk to you soon, Yami."_

This only made Joey and Malik look even more annoyed and angry. Yugi was thrilled on the other hand, ignoring their anger for the moment. Yami cared about him, he really cared. Yugi wanted to jump around but contained himself and simply hugged the bear with his one good arm.

"I can't believe his nerve." Joey growled.

"I think it's sweet." Yugi smiled. Malik rolled his eyes.

"He wants only one thing from you."

Yugi wasn't all too certain what that was but he suspected it was bad, considering the dark looks on Malik and Joey's faces. Yugi didn't believe them though. Yami was being honest, he knew it in his heart, and he would prove it. He'd simply read his mind.

* * *

Ryou tapped his chin with the end of his pencil as he stared critically at his canvas. The picture was roughly sketched and still unfinished. Ryou bit the inside of his cheek and tilted his head, trying to figure out just what the sketch needed. He had had a lot of time to sketch, since Isis wasn't letting them go back to school anytime soon, and he should have been finished but he still couldn't clearly picture what it needed.

When he looked at it, he could see that it still needed something, something he couldn't quiet figure out. He was still puzzling over his dilemma when he heard a knock at the door. He looked around and saw nobody heading towards the door, so abandoned his work for the time being, and went to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway, dressed casually in the uniform with an uncertain look, was Bakura.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked when Ryou stood stiffly, frozen in place and just staring at him.

"What? No. No! It's Ok…all right." He cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"I just…I heard about…I just wanted to say…Actually, I don't know what I want to say." Bakura admitted, keeping the note of unease out of his tone, although the stumbling and stuttering gave it away.

Ryou nodded, looking down at his bare feet and wondering why he felt so uncomfortable.

"Look, Banku, I don't really care." Bakura's voice made the younger teen look up, startled.

"Huh?"

"I don't care, about the whole wings thing." Bakura repeated. "You're, I don't know, special. The wings thing just makes you more unique, more you."

Ryou smiled. "You're being nice."

Bakura made a face. "I know it's making me sick."

Ryou laughed softly, making Bakura smirk an almost smile.

"How's your painting?" He asked, turning the subject around.

"It's good, I just can't think of what it needs."

"You'll think of something. So when are you coming back to school?"

"I'm not sure yet, we need to sort out a few things." Ryou thought of the Rare Hunters and suppressed a cold shiver.

Bakura nodded and stepped forwards, then seemed to think better and was about to move back, but instinctively Ryou moved closer, so close he could smell Bakura. The thought made his cheeks tint pink. Bakura didn't move.

There was a pause and the older teen reached up, tucking Ryou's hair behind his ear. His fingers trailed lightly over the shell of Ryou's ear, tracing a line across Ryou's cheek, feather light, until he reached the corner of Ryou's mouth.

"Ryuu." Ryou murmured.

Bakura's hand dropped, seeming to remember where he was and who he was with. "I should go." He moved away before Ryou could react.

Ryou could still feel the lingering feel of his hand, tickling his skin.

* * *

**AOYS: Please R&R and I promise to update soon. **

**COH: Thanks to all our reviewers!**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Yay! Thanks. I couldn't let Yugi get too badly hurt, or killed, he's way too cute. Yea, I got the idea from that. Marik is persistent, hehe. Yep, back to good ol' Malik. I heard the song and I loved it! It was so good for the chapter too. I wanted to write the dates, so I sort of skipped along, hehe. It was defiantly a beautiful idea, and it fitted well. I think you did, and I love the idea. I loved the song too, and it did fit well. There will defiantly be more between Marik and Malik, they're so cute together. Yep, he's broken through to the real Malik. You'll find all that out soon. My break is over, but I get another one in a week and a bit. Hehe, thanks and I'll try to.

That sucks; Australia only has about 100 year history, so I don't need to memorize much. Well I hope you did well, and passed. Sorry for my slack updates, I had a lot going on. Hopefully you've finished your books; I'd love to read the profiles, and no problem.

Sorry, but I won't be able to reply to all your review, if I missed anything, just tell me. Thanks and please review!

* * *

**Bea: Now review, or AOYS won't update**

**Cole: She hardly ever does, so what's the point?**

**COH: Please review!**

**Angel Of Your Soul, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar**


	18. All In One Night, Part 1

**I am really sorry, it has been since forever that I updated! I hit major writer's block and thanks to **S2teennovelist **I could finish the chapter! Lots of puzzleshipping goodness, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: All In One Night, Part 1**

It took the Agents two weeks for them to figure out what to do. In those two weeks the four winged teenagers had been on edge about their fate. Were they going to run? Or stay here and possibly fight off more Rare Hunters? They were going crazy waiting for the answer.

Finally, Isis, with Odion lingering in the corner, sat them down to talk. "The Agents have decided that you'll be staying here."

Joey gave a whoop of joy and Ryou and Yugi grinned, while Malik looked uneasy. "What about the Rare Hunters?" He demanded.

"We'll be placing Agents on guard and you'll be safe." Isis assured him. "We just need to be on alert."

With the decision finalized they were finally able to return to school on the following Monday. Until then they were stay in the house. This was all well and good but they had been cooped up in the house for days on end and it was starting to bite restlessly at their nerves. They had not flown for what seemed to be an age and their wings itched to be stretched. Malik had not seen his creator and he grew nervous, wondering if Creator would come for him, would seek him out and possibly bring him to the Rare Hunters.

* * *

Yugi was bearing the weight of their time with a childish anxiety. He was anxious to see Yami, to try and find the meaning of his gift. He shared this with Ryou as they sat together in Ryou and Malik's room.

Ryou nodded sympathetically when Yugi had finished speaking. "I guess you'll just have to wait till Monday, unless Joey and Malik try to find some way to keep you both apart."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sick of their predigest against Yami, I mean, he hasn't done anything!"

"He did kiss that girl…" Ryou pointed out.

"She kissed him, he explained it."

"Well tell Mal and Joey that, they'll understand." The white winged teen urged.

"I doubt it. They'll still hate him, no matter what I say." Yugi picked at the carpet, unable to look up. He hated the fact that Malik and Joey held unmoving grudges against Yami, despite him having done nothing to deserve it. They just couldn't let Yugi go and they refused to do so.

Ryou glanced at the door, waiting a minute to see if anyone would enter. When the door stayed unmoving he leant over to Yugi and whispered into his ear. "Why don't you just go see him?"

Yugi's eyes lit up and he looked into Ryou's forest green eyes hopefully. "You mean you'll cover for me?"

Ryou nodded, smiling. "Sure."

Yugi grinned and hugged the teen he thought of as a brother. He was going to see Yami, going to be able to finally talk to him without interruption.

Ryou let him go. "You better go now. I'll tell them you're sleeping."

"Thanks, Ry, I owe you." Yugi got up, grabbed his jacket and letting his wings out. Fortunately he was wearing a shirt with slits down the back for his wings.

"I know." Ryou opened the door for him and Yugi climbed onto the frame, jumping out into the coming darkness. His amethyst wings snapped out and caught the air, pulling him up.

He headed in the direction of Yami's house, his stomach fluttering with nerves. He was finally going to see Yami, after their confrontation the other day; he could still hear Yami's words ringing in his head. Yugi faulted in mid-flight, a horrifying thought plaguing his mind. What if Yami didn't want to see him? What if he didn't know about Yugi's wings when he sent the gifts and now that he knew he didn't want anything to do with him? The thoughts weighed him down and he dipped lower, now able to be visibly seen by anyone who bothered to look up. What would happen if Yami saw him? Throw him out? Yell at him? Call him a freak? Pain stung his heart and Yugi almost tumbled to the ground.

He was unaware that it had started raining. It was light and hardly touched him, but then it started to pick up, the drops fatter, the count higher and harder. They washed over him, purging him of all the ugliness, the pain and fear that had suffocated him before. He felt relished, a new in the wash of fresh water.

He surged up into the dark clouds. He would just have to face Yami, see his reaction, and listen to what he wanted to say. He flew towards the Atemu house with a new meaning. He landed behind a tree and folded in his wings, pulling the jacket on. His clothing stuck to his skin and his bare feet squelched in the mud, sinking him with each step.

Yugi smiled as he raced across the lawn, the rain and sky growing more violent as wind whipped at his face, making him walk a little to the left. He finally reached the front door and pressed the doorbell, stumbling back to lean against a pillar. He was shaking with cold when the door was opened by an elderly, kind faced woman.

She let out a small gasp and ushered him inside, running to get him a towel. "Thanks." Yugi smiled, toweling his hair dry.

"It is quite all right. You didn't walk here did you? Oh, my dear, it must be freezing out there! Look, you're shaking all over." She fussed.

"I'm fine, really. Is Atemu Yami here?" He asked hopefully, glancing around.

"Yami-Kun will be back soon. You can wait for him if you like; there should be some dry clothes for you upstairs." She brought him up the familiar staircase and down the same hallway Yugi had walked while at the party. This time she brought him to a set of doors he had known to be locked.

She pushed them open and walked inside, Yugi following. It was Yami's room and Yugi couldn't help but blush a little. There was a double bed near a glass door leading onto a small balcony, the dark curtains stayed unmoved on either side. There were white sliding doors which the housekeeper opened, revealing a wardrobe. A desk closest to the door was equipped with a computer and there was a bookshelf beside it, with a plush lounge.

Yugi was handed some of Yami's old clothes, which were still too big for him. Grey sweat pants and a red shirt, she left to let him change. Once he was in dry clothing he went over to the computer, which was switched on, curiosity engulfing him.

He moved the mouse and the screen lit up, displaying his desktop, an image of a small chibi-Yami standing with a beautiful woman who had the same looks as Yami, save for her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. They were before an Egyptian pyramid and chibi-Yami was grinning as he held his mother's hand, the sun beating down on them. Yugi smiled the image of Yami so cute and so unlike him.

He saw on the bar an icon for an internet site. When he clicked on it his stomach tightened. It was a news website, the article of the month splashed across the screen.

_Mutant Hybrid Children: Agents Uncover Deadly Experiment_

He minimized the screen, stumbling away from the computer and the smiling, happy image of chibi-Yami. He turned to leave, opening the half closed door, only to come face to face with the older Yami. His eyes widened as he looked down at Yugi.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

The small teen composed himself, his stomach still tight. Lighting cracked outside the window, bathing the room briefly in a bright glow, he ignored the background noise as he replied. "I came to see you."

Yami moved into the room and led Yugi to the lounge. He hardly looked at the screen of the computer and Yugi avoided looking at it, sitting stiffly beside him.

"I'm glade you came." Yami said, looking into Yugi's eyes. Yugi's eye flashed, his powers searching Yami's mind for the truth. He found with satisfaction that he was indeed being truthful.

"I wanted to know why you sent me the basket and why you seem so persistent towards me."

Yami looked away, his eyes lingering on something unseen before him. Yugi waited, not wanting to read his mind but to know the truth from his own mouth. Finally he spoke. "My mother died when I was six, she was slowly dying of liver cancer. My father said it was God sent when she finally passed, finally out of her misery. For three months I had to endure her suffering, unable to do anything that could help her. When she died my father became solemn and didn't like to talk of her much. He avoided me because I looked so much like her. I was alone for most of my childhood. Seto and Mokuba, my cousins, left when Seto was seven, due to their own parents' death. Their mother was my mother's sister and since my Father cut ties with my mother's family I never saw them until we started to attend the same school.

"I met Marik and Bakura when I was younger. They were the closest friends I had, growing up practically isolated made me a little anti-social, and being rich doesn't exactly help. Everyone assumed I was snob and treated me as such. Bakura and Marik didn't particually care. They've always been a little _out there_." He paused and smiled a little. Yugi couldn't help but do the same, remembering Marik's attitude towards Malik.

After the short pause he continued. "Before I entered high school I met this girl, Eliza, she was the blonde at the party." He winced a little when he said it. "Anyway, she was nice and I thought she was like Marik and Bakura that she didn't care about me being rich. I thought I was in love with her, until High School, where I finally saw Seto again. Turns out he knew Eliza as well; apparently she tried to 'befriend' him too. She was only after my money, the only reason why she pretended we were friends.

"I confronted her about it and at first she tried to deny it, saying that Seto was only jealous because she was with me besides him. You know the only person Seto has shown any real affection to besides Mokuba is Joey. It's bizarre to think that he would have shown any affection to someone like Eliza. Well once lying wasn't working she told me the truth that she felt sorry for me and she was attracted to my money. I told her I never wanted to see her again, but this didn't seem to stop her. Ever chance she got she tried to force herself on me. That night at the party was just one of her many tries. Luckily Bakura and Marik takes delight in chasing her off. After Eliza I just learnt to read people and their motives, which is why I appear to be such a 'player', everyone I seem to like just sees my money, but then you showed up and you were completely unconcerned about my money, you treated me like everyone else and you were just so…you. I wanted to explain this to you but every time I got near you my mind went strangely blank."

Yugi couldn't help but feel a rush of guilt. It was his fault, his mind controlling that made Yami forget. "I'm so sorry."

The ruby red eyed teen smiled. "It's not your fault, really. I should have told you about Eliza sooner."

Yugi looked into Yami's orbs and his own eyes glazed over for a second. He trifled through Yami's memories, his thoughts, each giving more truth, more detail to his words, Yugi paused on a peculiar thought that was the focus of Yami's mind, '_should I tell him? I'll probably scare him, like telling someone who hardly likes you that you love them is hardly a great conversation.'_

Yugi forcefully pulled himself out of Yami's mind, the words echoing in his mind. Yami loved him! He actually loved him! Unlike Malik, Ryou and Joey's brotherly affections, this was real love, the kind he had often fantasized about.

His mind made up and set, Yugi stood, causing Yami to look at him in confusion, and without saying anything he pulled off Yami's shirt and let his still damp wings unfurl. Another round of lightning burst light upon them and made Yugi's feathers glow with an unnatural beauty. Yami looked awed and amazed his eyes on the glittering wings.

"It's my fault you couldn't tell me." Yugi confessed to his powers, how he had used them on Yami to stop him from talking to him. He didn't go into detail about how such powers occurred or how he had obtained his wings, minor details were not necessary.

When he was finished Yami's brow was creased and he looked angry. "You made my mind go blank, that was you?"

"I'm sorry," Yugi cried, "I only did it because I was still hurt over what happened and I didn't know what else to do…I'm sorry."

He looked up and saw Yami's anger dissolve before him. He stood and embraced Yugi warmly, who happily returned the affection. When they pulled away Yugi faced Yami. "Do you love me?"

Yami hesitated, looking away from Yugi and collecting his raging thoughts. Finally he nodded slowly. "I do…You're so incredible, so unique and just beautiful. I've never felt like this for anyone else."

Yugi's smile lit up his eyes, making him almost glow. "I love you, too." With that he brought his lips up to meet Yami's in a soft passionate filled kiss. Yami held him against his chest, his arms holding onto his waist. Yugi's arms came up to wind around Yami's neck. There was nothing more perfect then that moment.

* * *

**Hopefully you've all enjoyed! I'll appreciate any feedback. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and to:**

S2Tennnovelist: Thanks for the review and help! I can't really tell you much since you already know lol. Sounds great! It's Spring here now and it's so damn hot! Hopefully you're writer's block is over now. They can't, can they, very sad. We'll just have to see if that happens. Yea, house arrest would suck and yep, Yami's got a heart! Yay! I won't I swear! Yep, Ryou does, and yes, it has come! Lol. I'm trying to keep him in character, don't know how good of a job I'm doing. All is revealed! Oh and with Ryou in chapter 19 it shall all be revealed with him and Bakura, so just stayed tuned!

**Thanks again and please REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Angel Of Your Soul**


	19. All In One Night, Part 2

**Hey,**

**So sorry for my slow updates, but I had some family issues and all that. Anyway, I forgot to say that there will be 4 parts and that I am almost at a close to this story (tear). Anyway, this part is Malik's, next it'll be Joey then finally Ryou, then after that four or five chapters and the end. **

**Chapter 19: All In One Night, Part 2**

Malik was bored. Boredom was a horrible fate. Even watching movies his mind kept screaming its boredom. He hadn't been out of the house, hadn't seen anyone but those who were here. How could he possible be expected to continue to be like this?

The final breaking point was when Malik jumped up, stretched, and announced casually he was going for a walk. Isis jumped to her feet and blocked his path.

"You can't go outside, not with Rare Hunters and journalists hanging around."

"Joey went and saw Kaiba," Malik pointed out, "why can't I go walking? I can take care of myself against those bastards."

"You are not taking that risk, you're staying here, and that's final," Isis commanded with a tone that left no room for arguments.

Malik wasn't one who enjoyed taking orders, especially direct 'my word is law' orders. His eyes narrowed and his mood darkened. "I don't care, I'm going."

He tried to walk around the Agent but she grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. "No."

That was it. Malik wrenched his arm free and turned to glare darkly at Isis with a burning hatred. "You can't tell me what to do, you aren't my mother!"

Hurt seeped into Isis's eyes, but only for a second. "I'm your guardian."

"I don't need a guardian," Malik snapped, turning and storming out of the door with no shoes or jacket and without a backwards glance.

He could hear Isis shouting after him so he broke into a run, disappearing into the on coming darkness. It had started to rain lightly, he could feel the moisture against his skin but it didn't drown out his foul mood. It was like in the labs again, just want to break free and disappear into the world beyond. Malik's wings snapped open and he jumped, keeping himself airborne with powerful strokes. The wind was picking up, becoming more violent. It tore at Malik, trying to toss him like a rag doll in its fierce grip but Malik held strong, pushing forwards through the sky.

Right now he wasn't concerned that he would be spotted, or that the rain and wind had soaked through and turned his skin to ice, or that his wings were ruffled and more then likely injured from the powerful weather, he just needed an escape.

Without thinking where he intended to make his destination, Malik landed in front of the warehouse he had once used for his training with his Creator. He pushed the doors open easily, hearing the old lock fall away, snapped open like a twig against his ultimate strength.

Inside it was dark and Malik couldn't see anyone. Lightning flashed briefly and the room was thrown into a sudden light, revealing the area that Creator had transformed into their training area.

"Hello?" Malik called, shivering as he realized just how wet and cold he was. His hair was plastered to his neck and he could feel icy droplets trailing down his skin. His feet were freezing and he now wished he had brought a jacket.

"M104I, is that you?"

Malik turned to face Creator, who was shrouded in the shadows, the glow of his cigarette like a lighthouse in a storm, was the only indication of his position.

"Yea…"

The cigarette was tossed aside and the boat had lost its way. "You've been careless."

"Those Rare Hunters started it," Malik spat angrily, stalking over to one of the metal tabletops. "They should just leave us in peace."

Creator didn't answer but he moved from the shadows. He was in his usual get up, surgical mask and sunglasses, this time wearing green scrubs. Had he been doing some sort of experiment?

"You didn't kill them," Creator murmured softly, so soft Malik had trouble hearing over the war drum sound of the rain against the roof. Creator's hand flung out and swiped across the bench top, Malik jumped aside as glass shattered to the floor and Creator's clenched fist thumped against the top. "You failed!"

Malik's eyes narrowed, his heart thumping as the pieces fell together. "Failed…You sent them!"

"I had to test you!" Creator roared. "You failed! You let the blonde one do your job!"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED YUGI!" Malik roared, his fist clenched.

"The small one didn't matter; his death would be no great loss," Creator hissed carelessly, tossing away Yugi's life with little care.

"I'll kill you!" Malik jumped, his hands flying at his Creator's throat.

The blow was unseen and unstopped as Malik flew through the air, skidding backwards across a tabletop and feel the broken glass slice through his skin. Creator was holding the bat in position and Malik knew that behind those sunglasses was a malicious glint.

"So very careless, you need to put emotion aside when you fight, it gets in the way." He was approaching Malik, who was slumped on the table, unwilling to move.

"You're a sick freak," Malik spat, eyeing the bat still grasped in the man's hands.

Creator gave a dry chuckle. "That would be the kettle calling the pot black."

Malik rolled out of the way as the bat sliced through the air and connected with the bench top, cracking loudly as the same time thunder clapped with a beast like roar. Malik flew from behind, grabbing his neck and tearing, feeling his nails slice through the soft flesh at his throat, the gargle of pain as blood started to flow.

Malik tore and tore until the skin was shredded with his vicious slashes and the blood was thick and cloudy. Creator fell forward, gargling blood that stained his mask a murky crimson.

His filthy blood was on Malik's hands, under his nails and he felt dirty and tainted. Stumbling, Malik fled, leaving the warehouse and jumping into the night, letting the merciless rain wash away the blood and filth and carrying him onwards.

* * *

The place that Malik wanted came easily to him. He fell onto the lawn in an exhausted heap, not even bothering to admire the beautiful home. He let the rain pour down, let the wind rolled him over and pull at his body. 

He was dimly aware, somewhere in his mind that someone was holding him close and he was being carried. Malik moved into the warmth that was holding him, feeling content and peaceful. He wanted to stay like this forever, it was easier to stay like this, and he liked it here.

"Malik? Mal, can you hear me?" The sweetest voice on earth broke through and Malik wanted to hear it again and again forever.

"Mmm."

"Malik! Oi, Malik!"

It was with great difficulty that Malik's lavender orbs forced open and he looked into a pair of bloody-purple irises that caught his breathe.

"Marik?"

Marik grinned goofily, relief washing over him. "You're all right! I saw you out on my lawn and I thought that you had died or something."

Malik, with Marik's assistance, struggled into a sitting position against black pillows and looked around. No mistaking it, he was in Marik's room. The sheets were black and gold on a double, king size bed. The wardrobe and desk were made of a dark wood although the walls were painted a soft colour that was hard to make out in the dim lighting. It was glorious and so Marik.

"You Ok? You were pretty out of it when I found you." Marik's concern surprised Malik and he smiled with assurance.

"I'm fine, just…annoyed. You wouldn't happen to have anything alcoholic, would you?"

Marik grinned and walked over to his large closet, pulling out, from the bottom draw under some clothing, a bottle of vodka. "Is this what you had in mind, Juliet?"

Malik smiled as he crossed his legs and Marik took a seat beside him, sitting close. "Yea, it'll do."

Malik took the first sip and winced when it burned his throat, but it did help and he happily drank more as Marik offered. In no time they were woozy and drunk and lying side by side, the half empty bottle clutched dangerously in Marik's hands.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Marik's words were slurred but he was sober enough to form proper words, which was rather amazing because Malik's head was so clouded he wasn't so sure what his name was…

He muttered something that sounded more like "bish Ippie," instead of "bitch Isis."

Marik laughed and leaned over, intending to take the bottle from Malik, who had just taken a sip, but slipped and end up pressing his face against Malik's throat. They laughed it off, Marik's body rumbling over Malik's, but he didn't move and Malik found himself wanting the other to stay there and not let go.

Marik's lips brushed against Malik's cold skin and he shivered, arching into the touch with a new found urgency. He couldn't explain it but he needed Marik, now more then ever, in a way he had never thought of before. Maybe it was the vodka and the need to replace the horror of Creator, or maybe some sort of buried feeling that Malik hadn't touched on.

Marik had pulled away and Malik whimpered at the loss of contact, of the warm body. Marik was staring down at Malik, sober then he was before. His hand reached out and trailed along Malik's jaw, sending shivers and jolts of electricity. Marik lent down and his lips covered Malik, soft and sure, a feeling that Malik started to crave. He entwined his fingers through Marik's hair and held his close, craving him more then air or water.

Marik pulled back, one hand on Malik's cheek, the other on the hem of his damp shirt. "I don't know…" He mumbled, his hands starting to drop.

Malik's grip only tightened and he pulled Marik closer, his lips finding whatever part of Marik he could find. He could feel Marik pull away and he tried to pull him back but Marik was pulling him up until he was sitting again, his head spinning fast.

"You need to walk," Marik commanded, pulling them to their feet. "You're _way _too drunk."

Malik would have made a smartass remark, if he could bring himself to think straight for long enough. Instead he leant against Marik, glade for his support, and allowed the other to pull him out. He could smell Marik and it was intoxicating, he could feel his heat and hear his heart and Malik couldn't let go, not of this living person beside him, this person he wanted more then anything. He never wanted to let him go, not once.

Marik chuckled and his lips were at Malik's ear, his breath hot and his voice husky. "I never wonna let you go either."

Malik must have been thinking aloud, but he couldn't care less because Marik was kissing him again and his head was spinning and oh so cloudy and he could faintly remember saying something important, that he should remember, and he could feel his hot tears and feel Marik's lips and he could feel the darkness as he lost consciousness.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Hopefully you've all enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW although I probably don't deserve it. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**And to **S2Teennovelist:

Thanks for the review! Yes, couldn't have them leaving, especially when they've finally got their other halves. I like it when Yugi has a backbone, makes him cuter. You're exactly right, which is why Yugi went off to see Yami. Well you can't just fly off without at least thinking a little about it. I always picture housekeepers as the motherly type; it's such a cliché, lol. I saw of the series and he's so cute! I just wanted to hug him! And I agree, hot as! I am so happy you liked how it was written; I tried to do your idea justice. It was no problem, I thought it fit better; otherwise wouldn't Seto be Yami's father's responsibility? Sigh, I have a horrible problem with the angst department. I'm glade you enjoyed it we'll have to wait but they defiantly will. Thanks so much for the ideas, they helped heaps. Please review!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much thanks,**

**Angel Of Your Soul. **


End file.
